Daeva and the Fallen: The Angel
by History is Made at Night
Summary: Lily and Evie are back, they've been away from each other for four months. Dean's in Hell, Lily is with Sam, Evie's been hunting and making moves on Cas. Just one thing - Dean's out of Hell because of Castiel. How will things be different with them once Castiel enters their lives and how is Dean different because of Hell? Will Evie be able to get Cas? Sam/OC Castiel/OC
1. One

**Daeva and the Fallen Pt.2: The Angel**

**One**

**Look what's out! Daeva and the Fallen: The Angel! It's finally out! A day early! TNT started playing SPN S4 yesterday so...Castiel's first episode with his messy hair, confused expressions, and deep voice. Ah, I love S4 so much. Season 4 and 5 are my favorite seasons! I'm in the process of rewriting S6 - you never realize how slow and how many episodes I've skipped to make it flow. Big changes in Season 6 - just an FYI. ;)**

**Picked up 4 months after Dean was in the pit! **

**I don't own Supernatural - just Evie and Lily.**

* * *

Evelyn Knight, the Daeva who swore to protect Lilyana Danielson from harm until Castiel told her otherwise. It happened four months ago when she was relieved from her protection duties for the time being. In that four months, Evie gave herself a makeover. Evelyn normally had brown hair but she highlighted it to make it dirty blonde and added red streaks in it. She changed her style over the four months on her own - hunting on her own is more like it. People on the street and case would always complaint her on her eye color that was grey but in certain lights they were almost silver.

It's been four months since Lilith attacked them, four months since Dean was dragged to Hell. Lilyana went off with Sam and helped him hunt on his own. Ruby was with them from time-to-time when she got herself a new body. Evelyn knew what would happen next if all the things happened at once. Ruby was with Sam, having the time of her life with him - forgetting the plan that was in motion if she liked it or not. Sam and Lily were supposed to get together. Evie heard the flutter of wings behind her.

"Castiel, good to see you again. It's been quite a long time." Evie turned toward the angel that was doing a job. More like a million jobs than a single one. "You know your mission, Evelyn." Cas said.

"And I'm doing it. She's spending time with Sam. Ruby's with her if that's anything." Evie said. She knew it was professional to talk with Castiel because he didn't understand sarcasm well and didn't understand the references she made about movies, books, and songs.

"I don't trust demons." Castiel said.

"You trust me."

"That's different."

"Cause I'm a Daeva." He nodded slightly.

Cas was hiding something from her, she could tell. "What is is, Cas?" Evie asked. "I raised Dean from perdition." Castiel said.

"You…did…WHAT?!" Evie shouted at the angel. Castiel just stared at her confused at what she was getting at.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me right now, Castiel!" Evie shouted.

"I'm not…" Castiel didn't continue. Evie hid a smile from Castiel because he couldn't say the curse words right now, especially in front of her. "Cas, he's supposed to stay in Hell, not get a 'Get Out of Jail Free Card'." Evelyn always forgot that Cas never got the reference she made. Castiel cocked his head to the side.

"Sorry. Monopoly, it's a board game." Evie rubbed her arms, slightly. It was chilly where she was. "Why did you raise Dean, Cas?" Evie asked.

"God commanded it. We have work for him." Castiel said. "Where is he?" Evie asked.

"Where he is buried." Castiel said. "They buried him. Oh, thank God." Evie rubbed the back of her neck.

"Have you made contact?"

"Yes, I've tried. The moment he got out I did." Castiel said. "Your angel speak or your vessel speak?" Evie asked.

Castiel looked at her, confused. "Did you use your normal angel voice instead of this?" She asked. "Angel." Castiel said.

"Yeah, he won't understand. He doesn't believe in God, Cas." Evie said.

* * *

Lilyana Daniel, a fallen angel who is out looking for her grace, hunting with Sam Winchester. She has changed from what she was before. More sarcastic and witty than before. Her hair, blonde with waves and bangs flowing to the left side of her face. Her height differed when she was wearing certain pairs of shoes.

Lily was in one of Sam's old t-shirts and a pair of boy shorts watching whatever was on TV with Ruby in the room and Sam in the bathroom getting ready for the night. "Where the hell is that pizza?" Ruby asked. "Won't be getting a very nice tip I know that much." Lily said. Ruby laughed when there was a knock on the door. Lily's green eyes twinkled.

"About damn time." Ruby said as she walked towards the door. "So where is it?"

"Where's what?" Lily's heart stopped beating for a moment. "The pizza…that takes two guys to deliver?" Ruby said.

"I think we have the wrong room." Lily got up from the bed and gasped. Dean? "Hey, is…" Sam stopped when he saw his brother with Bobby.

"Heya, Sammy, Lily." Dean said as he stepped into the room, ignoring Ruby - who didn't know it was Ruby. Sam pulled out his knife and lunged for Dean. Ruby screamed to make it seem like she was surprised about it. Lily gasped. Bobby pulled Sam away from Dean. "Who are you?!" Sam demanded.

"Like you didn't do this?!"

"Do what?!"

"It's him. It's him. I've been through this already, it's really him." Bobby said. "What…" Lily gasped. "I know. I look fantastic, huh?" Lily couldn't believe her eyes. She run to Dean and hugged him tight with tears welling up in her eyes. Dean held her tight as well. Sam was soon in the mix, hugging his brother and girlfriend.

"So are you two like…together?" Ruby asked, still pretending. Lily giggled as she broke apart from the Winchesters. "No, their brothers, Ru-" She stopped herself. "Their brothers."

"I guess…I should probably go." She said. "That's probably a good idea. Sorry." Sam said.

"So, call me."

"Yeah. Yeah, sure thing, Kathy."

"Kristy."

"Right."

"I'll show her out." Lilyana said as she put on her boots. She grabbed her jacket and walked out with 'Kristy'. "Nice cover." Lily said.

"It's not everyday someone from Hell gets out." Ruby said. "I know, I can't wait to find out how Dean got out. I'll call you when I find out." Lily said.

"Have you talked to Evie lately?"

"Nope. I haven't seen her since that day when she magically disappeared." Lily said. Lily left out the part where Evie was a Daeva - she didn't want Ruby messing anything up on the plan that was put into motion a few months back. Keeping Ruby out of the plan that Evie told Lily to do. "I'll contact her." Ruby said before leaving Lily alone.

**TA**

"Whoa, what'd I miss?" Lily asked as she entered the room seeing Dean having a hold of Sam's shirt collar. "He made a demon deal!" Dean snapped.

"When did he have time to do that? We've been together 95% of the time." Lily said as she set down her jacket.

"What?"

"Oh, you haven't talked to Evie."

"No, of course not. Her cell has been deactivated." Dean said. "I'm surprised she wasn't there when you got out of Hell." Lily said.

"Do you know something?" Dean asked. "No, if I did, I would tell you." Lily said.

"Look, we've tried opening the Devil's Gate. Hell, I tried to bargain, Dean, but no demon would deal, all right? You were rotting in Hell for months. Four month and I couldn't stop it. So I'm sorry it wasn't me, all right? Dean, I'm sorry." Sam said. "I believe you." Dean said.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm gladdened that Sam's soul remains intact, but it does raise a sticky question." Bobby said. "If he didn't pull me out, then what did?" Dean asked.

**TA**

Lily was sitting next to Sam with a bottle of beer in hand, sipping on it - figuring out how to tell Dean that she's a fallen angel and that Sam and her have been together for a while. Which should she say first? She noticed Dean pick up a pink flower patterned bra. Lily got up and took it away from him. "How many times have Evie and I told you not to touch our underwear?!" Lily hissed as she stuffed the bra into the bag. "Anyway, uh, Lily and I were checking these demons out of Tennessee and out of nowhere they took a hard left - booked up here." Sam said.

"When?"

"Yesterday."

"What time?"

"Morning sometime." Lily said. "When I busted out." Dean said.

"You think these demons are here 'cause of you?" Bobby asked. "But why?" Lily asked.

"Well, I don't know - some badass demon drags me out and now this? It's gotta be connected somehow." Dean said.

"How you feeling?"

"I'm a little hungry."

"I would say pizza's on its way but no idea what happened to the pizza guy." Lily said. "Do you feel like yourself? Anything strange or different?" Bobby asked.

"Or demonic? Bobby, how many times do I have to prove I'm me?" Dean asked. "Well, listen. No demon's letting you loose out of the goodness of their heart, not even Evie. They've gotta have something nasty planned." Bobby said.

"We don't know what they're planning. We got a pile of questions and no answers. We need help." Lily said. "I know a psychic. A few hours from here. Something this big, maybe she's heard the other side talking." Bobby said.

* * *

"Hello, Pamela." Evie sat in a chair with her feet on Pamela's table where she did her readings. Evie was reading a magazine that Pamela had lying around. "I knew you'd be around some time, Evelyn." Pamela said as she pushed Evelyn's feet off the table.

"Well, my friends will be here soon so I thought I'd make an appearance. Can't stay long though. Don't you think you've changed a little too much, Evie?" Pamela asked.

"No. I feel like it was exactly what I need. If that means me being a bitch - I'm going to be a bitch." Evie said as her changed to black. "Enough of your demon attitude." Pamela said.

* * *

"There's still one thing that's bothering me." Dean said. "What is it?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, the night that I bit it. Or…got bit." He chuckled to himself. "How'd you guys make it out? I thought Lilith was going to kill you." Dean said.

"Well, she tried. She couldn't." Sam said. "What do you mean, she couldn't?" Dean asked.

"She fired this burning, blinding light at us and it didn't leave a scratch on us. Kinda like we were immune or something." Lily said.

"Immune?"

"Don't ask. She left pretty fast after that." Sam said. "What about Ruby, where is she?" Dean asked. Sam looked at Lily.

"Dead." Lily said. "So you've been using your, uh, freaky ESP stuff?" Dean asked.

"No."

"You sure about that? Well, I mean, now that you've got…immunity, whatever the hell that is…just wondering what other kind of weirdo crap you've got going on." Dean said. "There's nothing, Dean. You didn't want me to go down that road, so I didn't go down that road." Sam said.

"Let's keep it that way." Dean said. "I hate riding in back." Lily slumped back in the seat.

"Oh, shut up, Lily."

"Hey, I liked being in the front! Sam allowed me to drive a few times!" Lily said. "You what?! You allowed a girl to drive my baby!" Dean snapped.

"It was a good idea at the time."

"A good idea? How is allowing a girl we've only known for about year to drive my baby?" Dean said. "God, we need to tell him." Lily said.

"Tell me what?"

"Lily."

"Sam, he deserves to know." Lily said. "Tell me what?" Dean asked.

"We're together."

"Like together-together?" Dean asked. "What other together do you know?" Lily said.

"Not just for sex?"

"You're a fucking jackass, Dean." Lily smacked the back of his head.


	2. Two

**Two**

**Tried to upload this at midnight but my iPod didn't want to load properly. Since it is September 1st - the official date. **

**Enjoy chapter 2! Chapter 3 will be in a few days!**

**AN: Forgot two break lines before! Sorry, guys! Fixed!**

* * *

"They're here, Pamela." Evie said, not moving from her spot. "You going to get the door?" She asked with a smirk.

"Is Jesse ever coming back?" Evie smirked. "Oh, it wasn't forever." Pamela winked as she walked towards the door. Evie followed, nothing knowing what to expect her friends would do to her. Kill her or hug her?

"So, these are the boys and the-" Evie nudged Pamela's side because obviously Dean didn't know Lilyana was a fallen angel. "Evie!" Lily smiled as she hugged her best friend tighter than Evie would have liked.

"Hey…Lil…Lily." Evie managed out. "Lily, you might what her to breath so." Sam chuckled.

"Right." Lily let go of her best friend but Evie returned the hug. She noticed Dean. _Was kinda hoping Castiel was lying about Dean._ Evie broke from the embrace and approached the boys and Bobby.

"Hey, Bobby."

"How'd the job in Florida go?" Bobby asked. "Text book prefect." Evie smiled.

"Sam…Dean…" Evie said. Sam and Evie hugged like they would normally but when Dean hugged her — it was awkward. Maybe because she knew Castiel raised him and couldn't say a word about it. Or that she was with Pamela instead of finding him the moment he came out of the pit. "Oh, uh, this is Pamela Barnes."

"Best damn psychic in the state." Bobby added.

"Hey."

"Hi." Lily moved in front of Sam, smiling — she didn't like Pamela that much. Evie walked into the house, ignoring what everyone was saying to each other.

**TA**

Evie didn't feel right being there when Pamela was going to do her summoning of Castiel. Evie held hands with Bobby and Pamela. "I need to touch something our mystery monster touched." Pamela lowered her hand to Dean's inner tight. "Whoa. Well, he didn't touch me there." Dean said.

"My mistake." Dean looked around the table, nervously, catching Evie's eyes. She looked at the mark that Castiel left on Dean's forearm. She would have to talk to Cas about that. Lily and Sam looked shocked to see the brand. Pamela started her chant to get Castiel to look at her. Everyone closed their eyes. Evie was a little hesitate at first about closing her eyes but did it anyway. "I invoke, conjure, and command…Castiel? No. Sorry, Castiel, I don't scare easy." Pamela said. Evie's eyes snapped open. Oh, no…

"Castiel?"

"It's name. It's whispering to me, warning me to turn back." Pamela said. "Maybe we should stop. At least we have a name, right?" Evie asked. She was becoming nervous — just in case Cas mentioned her. Pamela wanted to see his face. Evie wanted to warn her not to do that. Pamela was going to get hurt or killed. The table was shaking violently.

"Pamela, please stop!"

"I almost got it. I command you, show me your face! Show me your face now!" The candles flared up as Pamela began to scream. "Knock it off!" Evie screamed at no one. Her eyes flied open — filled with white-hot fire like Lilith used and didn't scratch them. She collapsed to the ground. The violent rattling, white noise, and flame died down.

"Call 9-1-1!" Bobby yelled. Sam scrambled out of the room to use the phone. "I can't see! I can't see! Oh God!" Pamela cried. _God ain't helping you, Pamela._ Dean and Lily looked at Evie who was standing away from everything. Evie's heart was racing.

"I have to go."

* * *

"What the hell was up with Evie? Bitch one-second to nervous as hell the next." Dean said after the waitress left their table. "Don't know and fleeing like that. It's like she was scared of something and Evie's never scared of anything." Lily said as she took a sip of her drink.

"What'd Bobby say?" Dean asked when his brother returned. "Pam's stable. And out of ICU" Sam said as he sat down next to Lily.

"And blind, because of us."

"And we still have no clue who we're dealing with."

"That's not entirely true."

"No?"

"We got a name. Castiel." Lily said. "We could summon him, bring him right to us." Dean said.

"Your crazy. Absolutely not." Sam said. "I'm with Sam on this one. Why would you want the guy who ripped you out of Hell as a friend?" Lily asked.

"I never said I wanted a friendship, Lily."

* * *

"Castiel, you better get your ass down here right this second because I'm going to rip your wings out!" Evie screamed at nothing. Castiel appeared in front of us. She was trying to control herself around him. "You burned out Pam's eyes, you jackass!" Evie snapped.

"I warned her not to look at my true form." Castiel said. "And you thought she wouldn't? Are you a mental angel? She's a damn psychic — of course she wanted to see your true form, Cas." Evie was calming herself down.

* * *

The waitress reappeared with their pies, she set them on the table. Sam said thanks as the waitress sat next to Dean. "You angling for a tip?" Dean smirked. "I'm sorry. Thought you were looking for us." Her eyes went black. Lilyana looked around the room to see who else as a demon. One who was in a uniform, sitting at the counter and the book. The uniformed man walked towards the door and locked it.

"Dean. To Hell and back, Aren't you a lucky duck." She said. "That's me." Dean said.

"So you get to just stroll out of the pit, huh? Tell me. What makes you so special?" The demon asked. "I like to think it's because of my perky nipples. I don't know. Wasn't my doing, I don't know who pulled me out." Dean said.

"Right. You don't.

"No. I don't."

"Lying's a sin, you know." The demon said. "I'm not lying. But I'd like to find out, so if you wouldn't mind enlightening me, Flo…" Dean said.

"Mind your tone with me, boy. I'll drag you back to Hell myself."

"No, you won't."

"No?"

"No, because if you were you would have done it already. Fact is, you don't know who cut me loose. And you're just as spooked as we are, but maybe not as Evie. And you're looking for answers. Well, maybe it was some turbo-charged spirit. Or, uh, Godzilla. Or some big bad boss demon. I'm guessing at your pay grade that they don't tell you squat. Because whoever it was, they want me out. And they're a lot stronger than you. So go ahead. Send me back. But don't come crawling to me when they show up on your front doorstep with some gasoline and a fire hose." Dean said.

"I'm going to reach down your throat and rip out your lungs." Flo said. Dean leaned forward and punched her twice. She was on the ground - doing nothing except looked nervous.

"That's what I thought. Let's go." Dean said. They stood up from the booth. Dean pulled out a roll of money and dropped a ten on the table.

"For the pie." They started towards the door.

"Why do you think Evelyn was so nervous?" Flo asked. Lily stopped as the boys continued. "Why don't you ask her Lilyana? I'm sure she'd love to have a girl chat with you." Lily stormed over to the demon, grabbed her by the collar.

"Ever talk about Evie again and you'll be in Hell forever." Lily growled. "Some angel you are." Flo challenged. Lily threw a punch, breaking the demon's nose.

"Try anything again, I promise you - you won't be breathing." Lily stormed out of the diner after the Winchesters. The other demons were glaring at her but Lily kept it in the back of her mind that Evie knew something about Dean's return. Lily ran to the car before Dean drove off.

* * *

Lily was dozing on the bed when she heard a static coming from the TV. She figured the cable must have went off while was a sleeping. The radio next to her started whining.

"Dean!" She yelled as she threw a pillow that him. Lily startled him awake. She grabbed the shotgun and threw it to Dean as well. The bed next to her was empty and unused. A painfully high-pitched noise started. Lily covered her ears but slowly uncovered them when she heard a voice in the noise. "Duck!" Dean yelled as the mirror above the bed broke into a million pieces and rained down on them. Lily covered her head from the falling glass but it still cut her as the pieces fell. Lily was screaming along with Dean.

"Dean! Lily!" Bobby yelled as he bursted through the room.


	3. Three

**Three**

**A proper author's note this time! That last time I was in a hurry and didn't have time. So...sorry about that! **

**Ramdon note, watched Doctor Who last night for the first time since 2005 (Don't kill me!) and I'll be continuing to watch it! Next week has three people I love! Mr. Weasley, Filch, and Lestrade! In one episode! Haha! I'm into toooo many fandoms. **

**Yeah, well, off the topic of Doctor Who! I know, three chapters in three days. I just wanted to spoiler you until next week because, I'll be posting every Wednesday to get ready for the premiere! **

**Don't own anything besides Lily and Evie and their relationships! **

***A poll on my profile, check it out!**

* * *

"I'll be fine. I'll get myself to a hospital." Lily smiled at the men. "Are you sure?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah. I can get myself there." Lily said. She watched as Dean and Bobby got into Bobby's truck. She waited until they were out of sight of her. "Lily, over here." Ruby called to her.

"About time. Sam already at the diner?" Lily asked as she ran to her friend. "Yeah. What happened to you?" Ruby asked.

"Exploding glass."

"How'd that happen?" Ruby asked.

"Like I know." Lily rolled her eyes. "Come on." Ruby grabbed her arm.

**TA**

Lily knocked on the window of the Impala with a smile on her face. Sam sighed and allowed her in. "You left without me, Sammy." Lily pointed out. "I thought it would be better if I went alone." Sam said.

"Like hell it isn't. Remember the last time?"

"Yeah. Thanks for that." Sam smiled. Lily smiled at Sam, leaning over and kissing him.

"Let's go." He said. Lily and Sam snuck into the diner that they were at earlier. Lily slipped the lock picking kit into her back pocket that Sam gave her. Lily rounded the counter to see the cook from earlier on the ground, bloody. She turned him over - his eyes were burned out like Pamela. Someone touched Lily's arm, she threw a punch.

"Your eyes." She exclaimed. "I can still smell your soul a mile away." Flo said.

"Sam!"

"It was here. You saw it?"

"I saw it." She was sobbing. "What was it? Lily asked.

"It's the end. We're dead. We're all dead."

"What did you see?" Lily asked. "Go to Hell." Flo snapped.

"Funny. I was going to say the same thing to you. Lily, move." Lily moved away from the demon as Sam stepped back. He shut his eyes and raised his right hand. She heaved and began to vomit out the demon that was inside her. Disgusting way to put it but it was exactly what it looked like. Lily stood next to Sam, watching. Lily walked over to the waitress after the demon left her body.

"She's gone." Lily said.

"Damn it."

"Getting pretty slick there, Sam. Better all the time." Ruby said as she moved out of the shadows. "What the hell is going on around here, Ruby?" Sam asked.

"I wish I knew."

"We were thinking some high level demon pulled Dean out." Sam said. "No way, Sam. Human souls don't just walk out of Hell and back into their bodies easy. The sky bleeds, the ground quakes. It's cosmic. No demon can swing that. Not Lilith, not anybody." Ruby said.

"What about Evie?"

"Considering what she is. She had no power like that. She's strong but not that strong to pull someone out of Hell." Ruby said. "What can then?" Lily asked.

"Nothing I've ever seen before."

"So. Million dollar question - are you going to tell Dean about what we're doing?" Ruby asked. "Yeah, I gotta figure out the right way to say it." Sam said. Ruby gave him a look.

"Look, I just need time, okay? That's all."

"Sam, he's going to find out and if it's not from you or Lily, he's going to be pissed." Ruby said. "He's going to be pissed either way, Ruby." Lily said.

"He's so hardheaded about this psychic stuff he'll just try and stop me." Sam said. "Look, maybe I'll just take a step back for a while." Ruby said.

"Ruby, you-"

"No, Sam. No offense to Ruby, but I think it would be best if she was out of the picture for a few days or so. Just until Dean finds out about what we're doing. Beside, Ruby isn't in Dean 'fan club'." Lily said. "I don't know if what I'm doing is right. Hell, I don't even know if I trust you." Sam said.

"Gee, thanks."

"But what I do know is that I'm saving people and stopping demons. And that feels good. I want to keep going." Sam said. "And we'll be here the whole time." Lily smiled at Sam.

* * *

Evie busted through the door of the warehouse, not being effected by the symbols around her. She was channeling her angel side. "Dean, do not hurt him." She said as she approached them. "Stay out of this, Evie." Castiel looked her up and down. She was in different clothing then the last time they talked. She was in jeans and a t-shirt that was loose around her flat stomach.

"I won't stay out of this, Dean. He's my protector and friend. I won't allow you to harm him." Evie said. "Evie, what the hell is your problem?" Her eyes went black and wings out against the wall in front of Dean. Dean panicked quite quickly - throwing a knife at her. It didn't effect her either.

"What the hell?" Evie rolled her eyes, showing her black wings better to Dean. They were much smaller than Castiel's. Well, everyone's were larger than hers since she was a Daeva - meaning half-demon, half-angel in other words a halfbreed.

"What the hell are you?"

"Daeva."

"What?"

"I'm a halfbreed between a demon and angel. Mother was a demon, father was a angel." Evie said. "There's no such thing." Dean said. Evie was ready to punch the living daylights out of Dean when Castiel gripped her shoulder. She looked at the angel and nodded. She was flying off the handle like her mother would have done. Evie calmed herself by snapping her fingers and counting along with each snap. Castiel knew what she was doing, something her father taught her to do. Snap your fingers and you get what you want. Castiel thought her father was dead - he wasn't. He was hiding in plain sight.

"Your friend's alive." Castiel said as Dean bent down to Bobby who was knocked out. "Who are you?" Dean asked.

"Castiel."

"Yeah, I figured that much, I mean _what _are you?"

"I'm an angel of the Lord." Castiel said. "Get the hell out of here. There's no such thing." Dean said.

"This is your problem, Dean, You have no faith." Lightning flashed and Castiel's wings appear on the back wall. As soon as the light goes out, his wings are gone. "Some angel you are. You burned out that poor woman's eyes." Dean said.

"I warned her not to spy on my true form. It can be…overwhelming to humans and so can my real voice but you already knew that." Castiel said. "You mean the gas station and the motel where Lily and I were. That was you talking?" Castiel nodded.

"Buddy, next time, lower the volume." Dean said.

"That was my mistake. Certain people, special people," Castiel touched Evie's shoulder. "Can perceive my true visage. I thought you would be the one of them. I was wrong." Castiel said.

"You said Lily was with you? Did she seem like she understood?" Evie asked. "What does it matter?" Dean asked. Evie in a flash had Dean's collar in her hands.

"Did she or didn't she?"

"She looked like she understood."

"Good. She understands your real voice, Castiel." Evie said. "And why should she?" Dean asked.

"She hasn't told you?"

"The only thing that she told me was that she and Sam got together. Nothing about whatever is going on." Dean said. "Lilyana's a fallen angel. I'm surprised she said something about her and Sam and not about the angel bit." Evie shrugged her shoulder as she hopped up onto the table.

"Speaking of Lily, where is she?" Evie asked.

"Enough, Evelyn."

"What visage are you in know, huh? What, holy tax accountant?" Dean asked. "This? This is…a vessel." Castiel said.

"You're possessing some poor bastard?" Dean asked. "He's a devout man, he actually prayed for this." Castiel said.

"Well, I'm not buying what you're selling, so who are you really?" Dean said. Cas frowned at Dean.

"I told you."

"Right. And why would an angel rescue me from Hell?" Dean asked. "Good things do happen, Dean." Cas said.

"Not in my experience."

"What's the matter?" Cas tilted his head to the side. "You don't think you deserve to be saved?"

"Why'd you do it?"

"Because God commanded it. Because we have work for you."


	4. Four

**Four**

**Welcome the first Wednesday of September. Counting down the days until Supernatural Season Eight premieres! 28 days, exactly! I'll be publishing every Wednesday and counting down SPN every time I post a new chapter on anything! **

**Thank you for reviewing! **

**Mrs Tom Riddle: Thanks for the kind words! Yay! Someone else who loves SMASH and knew what my pen name was from! **

**Mara: Seriously? You were counting down to September 1st? That's very sweet and not creepy of you at all! I'm not making fun, I totally do the same thing! **

**Oh, and trust me, this gets a lot more interesting as the 'season' goes on!**

**See you next Wednesday! Don't forget to review! Reviews make me and Bekah happy! **

* * *

Sam shook his girlfriend gently to wake her up. Lily groaned as she opened her eyes to see Sam, fully dressed. She nodded at him, making sure Evie was asleep - Evie didn't need much sleep. Once Lily got dressed and walked outside Ruby was there with a car. "Ready?" She asked as they got into the car. "Definitely." Sam said.

**TA**

Evie woke up two hours later to find Lily not in her bed. Evie got off the bed, wondering where Lily was at this time of night. She walked out of the room and towards the boys room, knocking. No one answered. "Guys? You up?" Evie asked. Evie opened the door and found both Dean and Sam gone from their room. She looked outside and saw the Impala. "Okay. Where the hell did they-"

Evie stood in the middle of the street as a car honked at her. She jumped out of road and away from the car. "Jesus dude!" Evie snapped as the car drove off. Someone pulled her away from the sidewalk. Evie threw a punch but her hand was smacked away.

"Dean? What the hell?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Dean said. "Follow me." They walked around a corner but instead they ran into Cas.

"What is this?"

"What does it look like?"

"Is it real?"

"Very."

"Okay, so what? Angels got their hands on some Deloreans? How did I get here?" Dean asked. "Time is fluid Dean, it's not easy, but we can bend it on occasion." Castiel said.

"So you took me and Dean back to the 70s?" Evie asked. "Yes." Castiel said.

"Why?"

"Tell me what the hell I'm doing here!"

"I told you, you have to stop it." Castiel said. "Stop what?" Dean snapped.

"Dean…" Evie tried to get his attention.

"Shut up, Evie! Is there something nasty after my Dad?" Dean turned around and noticed Cas was gone. "Oh, come on! What are you allergic to straight answers you son of a bitch?!" Dean yelled.

"No, we can't just tell you what to do or what to stop. It's against our rule book." Evie said.

"Oh, like you didn't have anything to do with this."

"I didn't. I saw that Lily was gone. You and Sam were gone too but the Impala was in the parking lot. Cas brought me here too." Evie said.

* * *

"That's not the one you want." Dean said which caught the attention of a young man looking at a VW van. Dean and Evie were leaning against the '67 Chevy Impala. "You following me?" The man asked."No, no, I was just passing by. I never got to thank you for that cup of coffee this morning - I was a little out of it." Dean said.

"More than a little. So this the girl you were talking about?" Evie looked at Dean with a smile. If smiles could kill. "Yeah, this is _Evelyn_." Evie clenched her jaw.

"Let me repay the favor." Dean patted the hood of the Impala.

"This is the one you want."

"Oh yeah, you-you know something about cars?"

"Yeah…yeah, my Dad taught me everything I know…and this-this is a great car." Dean opened the hood open. "327 four barrel, 275 horses. A little TLC and this thing is cherry." Dean added.

"A little?" Evie chuckled under her breath. Dean shot her a glare.

"You know, man, you're right."

"Then what are you buying that thing for?" Dean asked. "I kinda promised someone I would." The man said.

"Over this baby? I mean, come on, this is the car of a lifetime. Trust me, this thing's still gonna be pretty bass when it's 40." Evie said.

"John Winchester, thanks."

"Dean Van Halen and Evie Knight - and thank you." Dean shook John's hand. Evie couldn't believe her eyes that she was staring at John Winchester. "I was in pretty rough shape this morning, huh?" Dean asked. Evie rolled her eyes.

"I'll be over there." Evie walked off, allowing Dean to have some father-son time even if John didn't know it.

* * *

"Seriously, Dean? We're stalking him. This is considered stalking." Evie said as they hid as John pull up to a house. A woman came running out towards the car.

"Mom?" Dean said.

"Mary?"

**TA**

"If the cops see us, we're definitely getting stalking charges, Dean." Evie said as she leaned against the wall of diner. "Would you shut up for once, Evie." Dean asked.

"We seriously act like an old married couple." Evie said. "Yeah, let's not talk about that." Dean said.

"What'd yeah tell him?"

"Nothing."

"Dean Winchester, what did you tell your father?" Evie asked. "Nothing!" Dean snapped.

"Dean." Evie grabbed his arm, making him look at her. "Fine, I said we're engaged." Dean said.

"Seriously? I would never get married to you."

"But you've got to say, the sex was pretty awesome." Dean smirked. "Don't make me kill you, but I have to agree." Evie huffed.

"Sammy, wherever you are, Mom is a babe." Dean said. "Oh, God, Dean." Evie groaned.

"I'm going to Hell…again."

"Oh, yeah, you are. And this time I won't visit you." Evie said. "Like you visited me." Dean said.

"Look, I tried. Alastair wouldn't allow me to see you, not until you got off the rake. I stopped trying after the second month." Evie said.

"Dean! Watch out!"

"Why are you following me?" Dean whipped around, Mary kneed him in the stomach. Mary went to punch him but Evie grabbed her arm and pushed her away. Evie was about to have her eyes change color but Dean touched her shoulder. "Are you crazy?" He was directed to both Mary and Evie. Mary attacked Dean and Evie until Evie grabbed her arms and pulled them behind her back.

"You've been trailing us since my house."

"I don't know what you're talking about-"

"Really?" Mary tried to break free but Evie pushed her against the wall. "Stop, stop!" Dean yelled as he stared at his Mom's wrist.

"What?"

"Are you a hunter?"

* * *

"Dean and Evie, right?" Mary asked. "I'm not sure you two should come in."

"You can trust us, I mean, come on, we're all hunters, right? I mean, we're-we're practically family." Dean said. "Some more than others. Mary, is there any sorta symbols I should be afraid of when I go in there?" Evie asked. Mary was one of the few that Evie told her first about herself. It was a mistake.

"As long as you keep your cool and don't piss of my Dad, you'll be fine. The thing is, my Dad, he's a little um…" Mary started. "Oh, I gotta meet him." Dean said.

"You've heard of him."

"Clearly not enough."


	5. Five

**Five**

**I didn't feel like waiting for Wednesday to come so I decided to post this two time a week! Wednesday will be the main day and the other day maybe be before or after Wednesday. **

**Just finished editing The Angel. There will be 38 chapters to DATF: The Angel! Just started editing DATF: Lily Decides and I have Daeva and the Angel: Soulless to editing. Plus, I just started DATA: Truth Be Hold and I've got a lot of ideas for S8 (Don't have a title yet). **

**Did everyone watch that one minute promo for SPN a few days ago? I've been watching that and getting ideas from it! I have the first scene already blocked out and in the process of writing it!**

* * *

"So, you two are hunters? Well, tell me something mister hunter — you kill vampires with wooden stakes or silver." Mary's father, Samuel Campbell asked.

"Neither."

"You cut the heads off."

"So did we pass your little test."

"Yep… Now get out my house, I don't-"

"Dad!"

"I don't trust other hunters Dean, don't want their help. Don't want them around my family." Samuel said. "Knock it off Samuel." Mary's mother, Deanna said.

"They're hunters."

"They passed your little pop quiz and I am inviting them to dinner. Are you hungry?" Deanna asked. "He's always hungry." Evie smiled. She liked Deanna over Samuel.

"Good. I'm Deanna, you've met my husband Samuel. Now wash up."

"Samuel and Deanna?" Dean asked. Mary nodded. "Really?"

"Hey, at least you know where your name came from." Evie whispered in his ear before she walked into the kitchen after Deanna and Mary.

**TA**

"First time in Lawrence, Dean?"

"Well, it's been a while. Things sure have changed…I think." Dean said. "You two working a job?" Samuel asked.

"Possibly."

"What's that mean?"

"It means, I don't trust other hunters either." Evie smiled. She was trying to keep herself calm around Samuel. Mary tapped her against the chair. Evie nodded slightly. "Hey, so why are you following me and my boyfriend?" Mary asked.

"Thought something was after your boyfriend, but, um…I don't think that anymore." Dean said. "John Winchester mixing it up with spirits, can you imagine?" Deanna asked.

"I saw that."

"What?"

"That sour lemon look."

"Now, hold on, John's a really, really nice…naive civilian." Samuel said. "So what? You'd rather me be with a guy like this?" Mary asked.

"What? No, no."

"Mary, of course not, it's just I-"

"That's enough, both of you. We have company." Deanna said. "It's quite alright, Deanna. I'm — uh, I'm used to it." Evie glanced at Dean. He got the picture.

"So what about you Sam? You - uh, working a job?" Dean asked. "Might be." Samuel said.

"He's working a job on the Whitshire Farm."

"Whitshire…why does that name sound familiar to me?" Dean asked. "Well, it's been all over the papers - Tom Whitshire, got tangled up in a combine a few towns over." Samuel said.

"That kind of thing happens."

"So why was he on it in the first place when his crops are all dead?"

"Demonic omens?"

"That's what I gotta find out." Samuel said. "What about the rest of the town? Well, did you find anything on the web…of information that you have assembled." Dean asked.

"Electrical storms maybe — the weather service graphs should be here on Friday." Deanna said.

"By mail?"

"No, we hired a jet liner to fly 'em to us overnight." Samuel rolled his eyes. "You know, it sounds to me like we might be hunting the same thing. You know if we go in there in numbers, we could take care of this thing real quick." Dean said.

"What part of we work alone do you not understand son?"

* * *

"Evie, I knew you'd be here but I didn't think you'd be hiding." Mary said. "Trust me, your father doesn't like me very much. Hiding was my best bet." Evie said.

"Being what you are, I have no doubt."

"Oh, shut up."

"Let's talk to Charlie."

**TA**

"Charlie, would you like to tell the father here what you just told us?" Mary asked as Dean approached them. "Dad drank sometimes, sometimes he got rough with Mom." Charlie said.

"And that's why the stranger came?"

"I just thought he was some Bible thumper, like you all. He showed up about a week ago." Charlie said. "Saying what?" Dean asked.

"Did I want the beatings to stop? I just thought he was crazy, I didn't think — the next thing I know, Dad's dead. Am I going to jail?" Charlie asked. "No, you're not. You didn't do this." Evie said.

"Did the stranger want something in return?" Dean asked. "He didn't want anything." Charlie said.

"Come on Chuck, he wasn't just handing out freebies now, was he?" Dean asked. "He did say something about comin' a callin' ten years from now. Maybe he'd wanted something then." Charlie said. Dean and Evie exchanged looks. They were dealing with the Yellow-Eyed Demon.

"Something like what?"

"I don't know okay? Look, I told you he was nuts." Mary pulled Dean and Evie away from Charlie. "What do you think?" Mary whispered.

"I think he just pimped his soul to a demon and doesn't even know it." Dean said. Evie walked back over to Charlie. "Do you remember what the stranger looked like?" Evie asked.

"Yeah, he was about 5'10, white, normal looking really."

"Anything else?"

"There was one thing."

"What?"

"It's just — the light hit his eyes in a weird way and…for a moment I coulda sworn-" Charlie started. "What? That they were black? Or red maybe?" Dean asked.

"No, they were yellow, pale yellow."

* * *

"Need some help, Deanna?" Evie asked as she entered the kitchen while Samuel and Dean looked over a map and discussed about what was happening. "You don't have to, Evelyn." Deanna said.

"I'd like to help."

"You don't understand what they're talking about, do you?" Deanna asked. "No, I do. Maybe I just wanted them to have some male-bonding time." Evie said as she grabbed a silver knife and started to cut up some fruit.

"Are you and Dean a couple?" She asked. Evie looked over her shoulder at Dean who glanced up at her. "No, not really. I have someone else in mind." Evie said as she put some fruit into a bowl.

"What's his name, sweetie?"

"Cas."

"Oh, this that short for somethin'?" She asked.

"His parents were really religious and named him Castiel. Angel of Thursday." Evie said. This was becoming an awkward conversation "Not until we know what we're dealing with here." Samuel snapped.

"Sam's right Dean, it could be a demon, it could be a shapeshifter, it could be any number of things." Deanna said as she grabbed the bowl of fruit and walked into the dinning room. "We know exactly what this is though, isn't that right, Dean?" Evie said.

"And I'm gonna kill it, that's all the talking I need to do." Dean said. "Okay, Dean, that wasn't part of the deal we made with Cas." Evie said.

"What deal? He didn't talk about a deal." Dean said. "Dean, you're really start to piss me off. Do you want me pissed off?"

"Be pissed I don't care."

"Fine, I'm going outside if you need me!" Evie stormed out of the house in a car that she hot-wired for her and Dean to travel by.

* * *

"Hello Castiel."

"So what? God's my copilot is that it?" Dean asked. Castiel looked at Evie and Dean. Evie avoided eye contract from Cas because she knew he was listening to her talk. "Well, you're a regular Chatty Kathy. Tell me something. Sam would have wanted in not this, why not bring him back?"

"You had to do this alone, Dean."

"What about me?" Castiel didn't answer. "And you don't care that he's tearing up the future looking for me right now?" Dean asked.

"Sam's not looking for either of you, neither is Lilyana." Castiel said. "Alright, if I do this, then the family curse breaks right? Mom and Dad live happily ever after, and-and, Sam and I grow up playing little league and charing tail?" Dean asks.

"You realize, if you do alter the future, your father, you, Sam, you'll never become hunters. And all those people you saved, they'll die." Castiel said. "Plus you'll never meet me and Lily." Evie said.

"I realize that."

"And you don't care?"

"Oh, I care. I care a lot, but these are my parents. I'm not gonna let them die again. I can't, no, not if I can stop it." Dean said. Evie wished she could go invisible at this time. Dean looked in the mirror and Castiel was gone.


	6. Six

**Six**

**Sorry that its short - **

* * *

Dean and Evie bursted into the house with the Colt in hand. They saw Mary and Samuel there with the Yellow-Eyed Demon. Yellow-Eyes held Mary against him as a shield. "You let her go." Evie snapped. "I don't think you have power here, Evie." Evie's eyes changed color. Samuel's eyes widened when he saw Evie.

"Where'd you get that gun?" Dean pointed the gun at the Demon but he went away. "Damn…"

**TA**

"Mary, what did he say to you?"

"I told you, just that he liked me." Mary looked at Evie and Dean who looked at each other, knowing what that meant. "What did he mean by that?" Mary asked.

"Liddy's a strong kid, she'll be fine." Samuel said as he walked towards them. "Are you okay?"

"No, Dad, I'm pretty far from okay, can we go?" She walked away towards the truck.

"Nice job in there." Evie looked down at her feet. "I missed the shot." Dean said.

"Take the compliment son, I'm saying that I was wrong about you." Samuel said. "We need to talk alone."

* * *

Evie was sitting in the car, listening to the radio when it started buzzing and the lights started to flicker as soon as Mary left the house. Evie knew what that meant. "Shit, shit, shit!" She jumped out of the car and ran to the door. She tried to get it open but nothing was working.

"Dean!" She screamed as she pounded on the door. This would be the perfect time for Castiel to appear and help her out. She pulled out her gun and shot at the door. Evie kicked in the door and walked in.

"Get away from him."

"Evie! Leave! Go check on Mary!" Dean ordered. "No, Dean! I don't leave my friends." Evie snapped.

"You should listen to your future friend, Evelyn." Yellow-Eyes said. "I don't listen to anyone but myself." Evie said as Deanna walked into the room. Evie put her finger to her lips so Deanna was quiet while she tried to get to the Colt that was on the ground. Evie tried to move but it was like she was stuck against the floor. She tried to move her feet but they seemed to be glued down. _Castiel!_

"So, why make the deals?"

"I need permission. I need to be invited into their house - I know, I know, the-the red tape will drive you nuts, but in ten short years, it'll all be worth it. Cause you know what I'm gonna do to your sibling? I'm gonna stand over their crib and I'm gonna bleed into their mouth. Demon blood is better than Ovaltine, vitamins, minerals, it makes you big and strong." Yellow-Eyes said. "For what? So they can lead you discount demon army? Is that your big plan?" Dean asked.

"Please, my end game's a hell of a lot bigger than that kid."

"End game? What end game?"

"Like I'm gonna tell you or those angels sitting on your shoulder. No, I'm gonna cover my tracks good." He said. "You can cover whatever the hell you want but I'm still gonna kill you." Dean spat.

"Right, now that, I'd like to see."

"Maybe not today, but you look into my eyes you son of a bitch, cause I'm the one that kills you." Dean said. "So, you're gonna save everybody, is that right? Is that it? Well, I'll tell you one person that you're not gonna save." Yellow-Eyes took out a knife.

"Your Grandpappy." He plunged the knife into Samuel's body.

"No!"

"No!"

Yellow-Eyed Demon went after Deanna as Dean and Evie tried to break free from their traps. The Demon broke Deanna's neck, killing her instantly. "Castiel! Let me out, now!" Evie screamed as she noticed Yellow-Eyes gone. Her forcefield was broken and she ran into the kitchen to see Deanna dead, Dean ran in after her.

"Oh, God. Mary!"

"Mary!"

**TA**

Dean pulled up to where Mary was, she was sitting on the ground with John's head on her lap. She was kissing the Demon. It was too late. "No!" Dean yelled as he got out of the car. Evie got out as Dean went to shoot Yellow-Eyes but he left Samuel's body. It's too late…

Evie sensed Castiel next to her and Dean and felt his hand on her shoulder.

* * *

Evie gasped as she woke up in her own bed. "Dean!" She ran out of the motel room to Dean's. She opened the door - seeing Castiel sitting on the edge of the bed. "I couldn't stop any of it, she still made the deal. She still died in the nursery, didn't she?" Dean asked.

"Don't be too hard on yourself, you couldn't have stopped it."

"What?"

"Destiny can't be changed, Dean - all roads lead to the same destination." Castiel said. "Then why'd you send us back?" Evie asked.

"For the truth, now you know everything we do."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"We know what Azazel did to your brother, what we don't know is why. What his endgame is? He went to great lengths to over that up." Castiel said.

"Where's Sam and Lily?"

"425 Waterman." Dean got up from the bed and headed towards Evie. "Your brother and the fallen angel are headed down a dangerous road, Dean, and we're not sure where it leads - so stop it. Or we will." Castiel said.

"I'll meet you in the car."

"Your supposed to be keeping an eye on Lilyana."

"I've been trying, Cas. It's a pretty impossible job when she's supposed to get close to Sam in the process." Evie said. "Don't make me resign you." Castiel said.

"Like you have the authority to change my assignment, Castiel and besides, you don't want to get my bad side." Evie slammed the door closed.


	7. Seven

**Seven**

**Thank you, Molly (Guest) - First, we share the same name! Haha! And, thank you for that review! I can't wait for you to read the rest of what's happening with the next season! **

**I'm currently working on S7 right now...only a few chapters are done right now and so much for wanting to finish before the premiere but I might be able to do it! 16 days until Supernatural! **

**See you on Wednesday! **

* * *

_Lily's eyes widened when she saw Evelyn and Dean enter the warehouse. "So…anything you wanna tell us, Sam, Lily?" Dean asked, clearly pissed. "Dean, hold on, okay? Just let me-" Sam started._

_"Let you explain what, Sam? I gave you instructions to keep Lily safe, in mine and Castiel's book - this isn't fucking safe for her. I don't want my assignment to be jeopardized by your dumbass ideas of becoming stronger. High off demon blood, are we?" Evie asked. "Assignment?" Lily gasped. _

_"That came out wrong."_

_"Yeah, it did." _

_"Why don't you start with who she is and what the hell is she doing here?" Dean asked. Lily looked back at Ruby who was completely calm and smiled. "Its good to see you again, Dean."_

_"Ruby?" Dean looked at Lily and Sam. "This is Ruby? I thought you said she was dead." Dean snapped. _

_"Oh, like you'd ever believe me in the first place." Lily rolled her eyes. Dean grabbed Ruby and slammed her into the wall. He was about to kill Ruby when Evie snapped her fingers. The knife appeared in her hand. _

_"What the hell, Evie?!" _

_Ruby grabbed Dean and pinned him against the wall in seconds. "I knew she was alive, asshat and you don't kill her." Evie said. "Ruby! Stop it!" Sam said. Ruby stared at Dean, before allowing him to go. _

_"Well, aren't you an obedient little bitch?" _

_"Ruby, don't." Evie warned. _

_"Ruby, he's hurt." Sam said. Ruby moved towards Sam, helping the man. _

_"Go."_

_"Where the hell do you think you're going?"_

_"The ER…unless you want to go another round first." _

_"Dean, just let her go. It's better to get the man help then none at all." Evie said. "Your on their side?" Dean asked._

_"I'm on no one's side. I'm doing my job. The job Castiel assigned me to when I was 16 years old - protect Lilyana. He just threatened to assign me somewhere else so, don't get on my bad side or he'll lose his idea for help." Evie spat. _

**TA**

_"Evie, look…I'm sorry. I should have told you what Sam was doing and that I was helping him out." Lily said as Evie paced the room, thinking about what she could possibly do to get herself out of the hole just dug earlier. "Evelyn!" Evie's eyes turned black and slammed Lily against the wall of the motel room. _

_"Don't you ever call me that again. Got it?" Evie growled. _

Evie gasped awake in the motel bedroom, breathing deeply. That day kept running in her mind over and over and over again. Did she do the right thing and leave the Winchesters in charge of Lily for the time being until she felt that they needed her? Evelyn groaned as she flopped backwards on the bed, covering her eyes with her arms. It was going to be a long day, but time to get ready.

* * *

"We can't save the world, not today anyway. But what we can do is chop off some vamps heads. Come on, man, it's like the good old days - an honest-to-goodness monster hunt. It's about time the Winchesters get back to tackling - a straightforward, black-and-white case." Dean said.

"Hey!"

"Oh, and with a fallen angel."

"Gee, thanks, Dean."

**TA**

The three of them walked into Oktoberfest, Lily was adjusting her white dress shirt and skirt as they entered. "We still got to see the new "Raiders" movie." Dean smiled. "Saw it." Lily said, looking around to see if Evie was around. She was always around - making trouble.

"Without me?" Dean seemed hurt. "You were in Hell." Sam said.

"That's no excuse. Big pretzels!" Dean exclaimed. Lily rolled her eyes with a giggle. Sam smiled and shook his head at his older brother. Dean paid for three pretzels. Dean handed Lily and Sam a pretzel, they said thank you and walked off.

"Guten tag."

"'Guten tag' yourself." Dean said. "Looks like that's our man." Lily said.

"Sheriff Dietrich."

"Are you the guys from the fed?" He asked. "Agent Anges, Young, and Donovan." Each showed their badges to the Sheriff.

"My partner, Agent North called ahead about your - uh, your problem. She said she's be by later today to talk, we just went ahead." Lily said. "Is Evie coming?" Sam whispered.

"Hell if I know."

"Right. Um…I'll tell you what, why don't we talk this out away from the crowd, huh?" He asked.

* * *

"Hi, I'm looking for Sheriff Dietrich. Agent Belle North." Evie said flashing her badge to the employee. "He went towards the morgue if you need him." The male employee said with a smile.

"Thanks." Evie patted his shoulder as she walked off towards the morgue in this tiny Oktoberfest obsessed town. "Excuse me." Evie mumbled as she walked passed people to get to the morgue.

**TA**

"Marissa Wright, 26, just up from Lockhard for the 'fest. Terrible. Just terrible. It's the last thing is town needs at peak tourist season." The Sheriff said. "Definitely the last thing Marissa Wright needed." Sam said. Evie stopped dead in her tracks when she heard Sam Winchester's voice coming from inside the morgue. Of course, they would bet me here. Evie walked into the morgue.

"Sorry I'm late. Agent North, we spoke on the phone." Evie extended her hand to the Sheriff. "Nice to meet you." He shook the hand.

"So, bring me up to speed."

"Marissa Wright, 26, just came up for Oktoberfest." Evie nodded, glancing over at Sam and Lily who were standing next to each other, Sam's hand was on her lower back. Dean turned the body.

"What the hell?"

"Yeah, you got me - I mean, this killer's some kind of grade A wacko, right? I mean, some Satan-Worshipping, Anne Rice-Reading, gothic, psycho vampire wannabe." Sheriff Dietrich said.

"You mentioned a witness."

"Yeah, I wished I didn't. But our witness insisted. That's Ed Brewer. Not exactly what you'd call reliable." The Sheriff said.

* * *

"Evie, are you staying with us?" Lily asked. "No, just for this case. Castiel said he was going to resign me and that happens sometime this week." Evie said.

"Oh."

"Look, I don't like it anymore than you do. I'll be out of your hair as soon as we wrap up this case." Evie said as she headed to the bar to order a beer. "I remember you." The female worker said to Dean.

"And I remember you…Jamie…I never forget a pretty…everything." Dean said. "We're looking for Ed Brewer." Evie said.

"What do you want with Ed?"

"Well, we are, uh-"

"We're federal agents." Lily said as they showed Jamie their badges. "Mr. Brewer was witness to a serious crime."

"You're a fed? Wow, you don't come on like a fed. Seriously?"

_Do we need to draw you a map?_ Evie wanted to say. "I'm maverick, ma'am. A rebel with a badge. One thing I don't play by - the rules." Dean smirked.

"Okay, maverick. Where can we find Mr. Brewer?" Lily asked.

**TA**

"I told the cops everything I saw. No one believes me. Why should you be any different?" Ed asked. "Believe me, Mr. Brewer, we're different." Dean said.

"I spoke the God's honest truth. And now, I'm the town joker." Ed rolled his eyes. "Marissa Wright's murder was no joke to us. And we want to hear everything, no matter how strange it may seem." Sam said.

"We have a lot of experience with strange."

"It was just after midnight. I just left here, and like I do every night - I cut through the park on the way home. At first, I thought it was a couple kissing." Ed said. He leaned forward and continued, softly, "But she was…struggling too much. And this man, he was - well, he was biting her neck."

"Can you describe her assailant?"

"Oh, he was a vampire."

"Okay, right. And by that, you mean-"

"You know, a vampire."

"Uh-huh. Yeah. So he looked like?" Lily asked. "He looked like a vampire. You know, with fangs and slicked back hair. And the fancy cape and the little medallion thingy on the ribbon." Ed said.

"Dracula attacked her?"

"Exactly. Like a Dracula. Right down to the accent." He said.

"The accent."

"Yep."

"What did he say?" Evie asked. "You know, something like…" Ed moved his arm up to represent a cape. 'Stay away, mortal! The night is mine!'"

"O…kay…"


	8. Eight

**Eight**

**Here's another chapter! Enjoy! **

**14 days, 14 days, 14 days! Ah! Excited! **

* * *

"So what do you think? Goth, psycho vampire wannabe, right?" Dean asked as the four of them leaned against the counter, waiting for their beers. "Definitely not our kind of case." Sam said.

"Oh, good, I can get out of here early then?" Evie asked.

"Oh, come on. We should have a little fun. The room's already paid for and it's Oktoberfest. Come on, guys. Beer and bar wenches." Dean said. "And I'm guessing you're forgetting Sam and Lily are together." Evie said.

"And I'm pretty sure women today don't react well to the whole 'wench' thing, Dean." Sam added. "Hey, bar wench, where's that beer?" Dean asked.

"Coming up, good sir."

"Dude, Oktoberfest."

"If we're finished here, I'm gone." Evie got off the stool and started out. Lily grabbed her arm to stop her. "I'm going back to the motel if you need me." Evie ripped her arms away from Lily's grasped and walked out.

"Party-pooper."

"Shut the fuck up Dean. Its everyone's fault that Evie is acting like she is." Lily said. "AKA a bitch?" Dean smirked.

"Man, it is time to right some wrongs."

"Come again?"

"Look at me. I came back from the furnace without any of my old scars, right? You know, bullet wounds, knife cuts. None of the off-angled fingers from all the breaks. I mean, my hide is as smooth as a baby's bottom. Which leads me to conclude, sadly…that my virginity is intact." Dean said. "What?" Lily coughed into her beer cup.

"I have been re-hymenated."

"Oh, God, please. Angels may have pulled you out of Hell but no one can do that." Lily said. "I have been re-hymenated. And the dude will not abide." Dean said.

"All right, dude. Well, you go do whatever you got to do, Lily and I are gonna go back to the room and get some sleep." Sam said. "Go get 'em, Sammy." Lily punched Dean in the shoulder before going after Sam.

* * *

Lily allowed the boys to deal with the girl who's boyfriend got attacked while on a date with her. She was trying to get ahold of Evie - both ways she knew. Phone and the angel way. She got Evie's answering machine. "Evie, look its Lily. We have a bigger problem here. There's been another attack. We need you here. Please call me back." Lily hung up and groaned. Off to the second option. Lily walked into the alleyway to call for Evie. "Evelyn, I know your here somewhere. We need you. I've left like 50 messages on your machine, I highly doubt Castiel is changing your…assignment. So, Evie getting your ass down here, now!" Nothing happened. No one appeared behind or in front of her.

"Wow, you angels really are dicks and bitches like Dean says." Lily walked out and towards the boys who were heading towards the morgue to check out the body.

* * *

"First a Dracula and now a full-on movie-time wolf man? What the hell is going on in this town?" Dean asked. "Oh. Whew!" Sam said as he unzipped the body bag.

"Damn."

"All right. Whatever did this wasn't a psycho wannabe."

"Look at those bite marks. Right down to the bone…and deeper." Sam said. "Strong enough to tear a healthy man apart limb from limb. Could be a werewolf." Dean said.

"Yeah, except, look. The heart's still there in one piece. They never leave the heart behind." Sam said. "Thus I reiterate - what the hell is going on?" Dean asked.

"Well, I was hoping you guys could tell me. I just got a rush job back from the lab on those fibers we found on the body." The Sheriff pulled out a bag from the envelope. "Canine. Wolf hair."

"I'm getting a headache."

"I second that." Lily rubbed the bridge of her nose.

**TA**

"I don't know, man. Looks like we've stumbled on to a midnight showing of 'Dracula Meets Wolf Man'. Is that it?" Dean drank some of his beer. "I don't know. I mean, Wolf Man seems real enough. It makes Dracula seem a little less impossible, I guess." Sam said.

"Yeah, but werewolves don't grow wolf hair. That's just a myth." Dean said.

"Yeah."

"So what? We've got a vampire and a werewolf monster mashing this town?" Dean asked. "Looked like you guys are staying a while. I heard about Rick Deacon." Jamie said.

"Yeah, this case just got weird enough for our department." Dean said.

"Well, beers are on me. And, just so you know, I get off at midnight tonight." Jamie smiled.

"Oh, it's not another, uh, girls' night out?"

"Doesn't have to be."

"Okay, then. I'll see you tonight."

"Okay, then." She left with a smile on her face. "Hey, you think this Dracula could turn into a bat? That would be cool." Dean said.

"Wow, your a 5-year-old, Dean." Lily rolled her eyes as she slipped her beer.

**TA**

"This sarcophagus isn't even ancient." Lily said. "It's from a prop house in Philly." Sam held up the tag.

"Well…it goes well with the bucket of dry ice…" Dean held up the bucket. "He was keeping in it."

"Is he making his own special effect?"

"This is stupid."

"Oh, damn it. Jamie. I'm late. You two are good here with the mummy and the…crazy…" Dean said. "Yeah. Go on your little date with Jamie." Lily rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Dean, got your message. You okay?" Lily asked as Sam and her entered the bar. "Yeah, I think so. And I think I know what's going on." Dean said.

"What?"

"Part of it at least." Sam opened the towel that Dean set on the table. "Uh, the ear part?" Sam asked.

"Ripped it off of Dracula's head. Touch it."

"What?"

"Just touch it."

"Oh, that's going to be Sam's job. Go ahead, Sammy." Lily smirked. "Wonderful girlfriend you are." Sam rolled his eyes. He touched the ear.

"Feel familiar to you?"

"Oh, man."

"The skin of a shapeshifter. Just like St. Louis and just like Milwaukee. Of course this one's all holding buckets of crazy. Oh, and uh…" Dean pulled out a medallion out of his jacket pocket. He handed it to Lily. "I pulled this off during the fight. Look at the label on the ribbon."Dean said.

"It's a costume rental." Lily held the medallion between her fingers. "All three monsters - the Dracula, Wolf Man, and the Mummy - All the same critter, which means we need to catch this freak before he 'creature from the black lagoon's' somebody." Dean said.

"So you guys are like Mulder and Scully or something. And the x-files are real?" Jamie asked. "No, _The X-Files_ is a TV show. This is real." Lily snapped.

"Oh."

"Okay, so, the stagecraft, the costuming-"

"Its like he's trying to reenact his favorite monster movie moments, right down to the bloody murders." Lily said. "Wait a second. Who the hell is Mina?" Jamie asked.

"Mina?"

"Yeah."

"Thats what he called Jamie and he called me Mr. Harker." Dean said. "Huh." Lily said.

"What, huh?"

"Jonathan Harker, they're from the movies and novels - Mina, Dracula's intended bride. Harker, the fiancé. Seems like he's fixating on you, like he sees you as his bride." Lily said.

"Wow. Lucky me."

"But to fixate on you, my guess is that the shifter has to have seen you before or been around you." Sam said. "Jamie, has anybody strange come to town? Somebody that has taken a specific notice of you?" Dean said.

"I don't know, Dean, it's Oktoberfest. I'm a barter. There's lots of people. I…wait a second! There is Ed." She said. "Ed Brewer?" Lily asked

"Yeah. He moved here about a month ago. Lucy swears he has a crush on me. He comes in almost every night. But, you know, I don't think he's the type of guy-" She started. "Where does Ed live?" Dean asked.

"I don't know. But he works at the old movie theater. I think he's a projectionist there."

"Take care of Mina?"

"Yep."


	9. Nine

**Nine**

**Because this chapter is so short, I'd thought I post it today! **

**Snapesdaughter23: Thank you for the kind words! Bekah also says, "Yay! I feel the same way!". But she gets to read it everyday...**

**Mrs Tom Riddle: I love this chapter too! This episode _almost_ didn't get written because I didn't know how I'd put Evie in but I pushed through and got it done. Now, to answer your questions, and thanks for asking them! What Cas thinks about Evie liking him? Hmm...you'll have to see and find out! ;P Yes, Ruby is still trying to break Lucy out of the box, you'll see soon enough. Cas and Evie start dating? Unless you want a spoiler to the rest of the season and all of S5 and S6 which most of us don't (unless your me!), you'll have to wait and find out! **

**13 days!**

* * *

"Oh, it would be _Phantom of the Opera_ playing tonight." Lily groaned. There was organ music playing. "If we actually get attacked by the Phantom, I think Evie would be laughing her ass off right now."

"Took you guys long enough to get this far. I figured it out a _long _time ago that Ed Brewer isn't the killer." Evie leaned against the wall of the theater. "Evie!" Lily jumped.

"I checked already - Ed isn't the killer. His ear doesn't rip off like the other did." Evie said.

"Did you use your invisible act again?" Lily asked."It's the easiest way to keep an eye on you." Evie said.

"Then who is the killer?" Sam asked.

"The only other one who knew Jamie."

"I don't know.

"Wow, you guys are asshats sometimes. It's Lucy." Evie said. "Lucy?" Lily gasped.

"Where's Dean?"

* * *

"Dean! Dean!" Evie yelled as they entered bar. "Dammit, their gone." Evie rubbed the back of her neck.

* * *

Sam picked the lock of Dracula's residence. "You girls ready?" Sam asked. "Sam, really?" Evie asked.

"Just asking."

"Don't ask stupid questions."

**TA**

"Oh, thank God. Just in the nick of time. That guy was about to Frankenstein me." Dean said when they found him in the dungeon. Sam started to untie his brother. "Hey, there, handsome." Evie smirked.

"Shut up!" Dean gestured to Sam to kick down the down the door. He did. "Let's go."

**TA**

Lily crossed to Jamie who was passed out on the bed with Sam at her side. "Ah! You will never be Van Helsing!" Dracula yelled as he threw Sam through the wall. Lily held out the gun, pointing it at Dracula. Lily was thrown and the gun left her hand. Dean attacked Dracula from behind as Evie ran to grab the gun. "And you, Harker, now you die."

"How 'bout now you shut the hell up?" Dean asked. Dean was thrown to the ground with Dracula over him about to kill him. Evie shot him with a silver bullet with Jamie next to her. "Silver?" Dracula turned and Evie smirked with her eyes black.

"It was beauty that killed the beast."

"That's not creepy at all. I'm no Mina." Evie said. "Perhaps this is how the movie should end." He said as he slumped into the chair. He was dead.

* * *

"Are you sure you're not staying with us, Evie? We could really use your help." Sam said as Dean and Jamie kissed goodbye. "Yeah, I can't. Cas has something that needs to get done and I'm the only one who can do it." Evie smirked.

"I wish you could stay."

"No you don't. What I am, makes more things come after you." Evie hugged Lily and Sam before walked off. "Bye Dean." She called out after he finished making out with Jamie in front of everyone.

"Bye."

"You guys…" Lily looked over her shoulder at Jamie. "Saved my life, you know. So, thanks. Tell the other girl thanks." Jamie said.

"I like her."

"Feels good to be back on the job, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, it does."

"The hero gets the girl, monster gets the all-in-all, happy ending - nonetheless." Dean said. "Not really a happy ending, we're still missing Evie in the mix." Lily said.

"All I'm saying is the shifter man had a point, you know? It would be nice if life was movie simple. Although, if I was turing into a movie, I wouldn't do this 'Abbott and Costello Meet the Monster' crap." Dean said."Hey, those movies are pretty good. Used to watch them a lot when I was a kid." Lily said.

"I know what you'd pick."

"No, you don't." Dean chuckled.

"Yeah, I do."

"No. You don't. You don't!"

"'Porky's II.'" Sam smiled.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Lucky guess."


	10. Ten

**Ten**

**It's Monday! It's Monday! It's Monday! I'm very happy that it's Monday, if you can tell. Dancing with the Stars: All Stars starts tonight! Team Sabrina! God, I've missed Dancing! And, HELLO?! Castle returned! S5! YES! **

**The start of Yellow Fever, one of my favorite episodes. I have too many favorite episodes of SPN but who doesn't? Ha, ha. See you on Wednesday! **

**9 DAYS! So close! Single digits! **

* * *

Evie was in her motel room, exactly where the Winchesters and Lilyana were - hiding in plain sight like always. She was slipping her foot into her heeled boot when she heard the flutter of wings come into the room. Evelyn cocked her head to the left side, smiling at someone. "Wondering when you'd show up, Cas." Evie said, leaning backwards on the bed. Her hands were supporting her up. "Is she safe?" He asked.

"Yes, your fallen angel is safe. She's with the Winchesters. You know the one you pulled out of Hell for his special duty." Evie said. "I asked you to protect her, Evelyn. Not the Winchesters." Castiel said.

"And I said to them you had a new assignment for me. Can't exactly say it fell through, now can I?" Evie asked. "Why did you say that, Evelyn?" Castiel asked.

"Because I, uh…I…" Evie looked at Cas and sighed. "Uriel thinks I'm spending too much time with them. Rebelling against the garrison." Evie looked down at her feet.

* * *

Lily didn't understand why the Winchesters made her go alone when they were much better at it than she was. She hated herself for saying she should be allowed to handle cases on her own. That was going to bite Lily in the ass. "Agent Carter, meet Frank O'Brien." The Coroner said as he opened the body bag. "He died of a heart attack right?" Lily asked.

"Three days ago to be exact."

"But O'Brien was 44 years old and according to this - a marathon runner." Lily looked over the file. "Everybody drops dead sooner or later. It's why I got job security." The Coroner said. Geez, what's up your ass today, dude?

"Yeah, but Frank kicked it here. Now, just yesterday, two perfectly healthy men bit it in Maumee. All heart attacks, you don't think that's strange?" Lily asked. "Sounds like Maumee's problem to me. Why's the FBI give a damn anyway?" He asked.

"We want to see the results of Frank's autopsy."

"What autopsy?"

"The one you're going to do now."

The Coroner picked up a scalpel and cut into the body. Lily didn't flinch or show much emotion with this matter. "First dead body?" He asked. "Nope." Lily smiled.

"Oh, good. Because these suckers can get pretty ripe. Hey, hand me those rib cutters, would you?" Lilyana handed the rib cutters to the Coroner. "Is that from a wedding ring?" Lily held up Frank's hand to look at the lighter part of his ring finger.

"I didn't think Frank was married."

"Ain't my department."

"What about these? Any idea how he got them?" Lily examined the arm with all the scratches. "You know what? When you drop dead, you actually tend to drop. Body probably got scraped up when it hit the ground. Huh!" The Coroner exclaimed.

"What?"

"I-I can't find any blockages in any of the major arteries." The Coroner broke out the heart out Frank's chest. "Heart looks pretty damn healthy. Hold that a second, would you?" Lily gasped as the Coroner handed her gloves to handle the heart. Lily tried not to show that she was completely grossed out. She quickly got a pair of gloves and held the heart with the gloves. The Coroner cut something in the body and blood hit Lily's face.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me."

"Oh, sorry. Spleen juice."

**TA**

"You two are completely jackasses, you know that?" Lily screamed as Sam and Dean met her later. "What happened?" Sam asked.

"I touched the guy's heart with my bare hands, I had spleen juice on my face and the Coroner - I'm pretty sure he doesn't have his degree. What'd you find out?" Lily asked. "Nothing really interesting." Sam said.

"What about the heart?"

"It was in perfect condition."

"No way that was a heart attack."

"Definitely no way. Three victims, all with those same red scratches. All went from jittery to terrified to dead within 48 hours." Lily said. "Something scared them to death?" Dean suggested.

"All right, what can do that?"

"What can't? Ghosts, vampires, chupacabra? It could be a hundred things." Dean said. "Yeah, so we make a list and start crossing things off." Lily said.

"Alright, who's the last person to see Frank O'Brien alive?" Dean asked. "Uh, his neighbor, Mark Hutchins." Sam said.

"Hang on, hang on."

"What?"

"I don't like the look of those teenagers down there." Lily looked down at the teenagers by the Impala, just hanging out. "Huh?"

"Let's walk this way." Sam and Lilyana watched as Dean walked the long way to get to the Impala. _What. The. Hell?_

* * *

"Since when do you listen to Uriel over me?" Castiel asked. "Since he's been in my dreams and threatening to smite me back to Hell, but this case - it's going to be the death of one of them." Evie said.

"I'll talk with Uriel. You do your job, Evelyn."

"Of course, Castiel."

"Do you know where they are?" He asked. "Yes, Castiel." Evie said.

* * *

"Tyler and Perry. Just like Aerosmith." Mark Hutchins said as he held a snake. Lily wasn't scared of any kind of reptile but this was a little obsessive. "Yeah, small world. So, the last time you saw Frank O'Brien?" Sam asked.

"Monday, he was watching me from his window. I waved at him but he just closed the curtains." Mark said. "Did you speak to him? Did he seem different or uh, scared?" Lily asked.

"Oh, totally. He was freaking out."

"Do you know, uh…do you know what scared him?" Dean asked. "Well, yeah, witches." Mark said.

"Witches?" Lily looked over at Sam and Dean. "Like?"

"Well, 'Wizard of Oz' was on TV the other night, right? And he said that green bitch was totally out of get him." Mark said. "Right. Anything else scare him?" Lily asked.

"Everything else scared him. Al-Qaeda, ferrets, artificial sweetener. Those Pez dispensers with their dead little eyes. Lots of stuff." Dean looked around the room. "What was Frank like?" Lily asked.

"I mean, he's dead, you know? I-I don't want to hammer him but, he got better." Mark said.

"He got better?"

"Well, in high school he was-he was a dick."

"A dick?"

"Like a bully. I mean, he probably taped half the town's butt cheeks together." Dean snickered.

"Mine included." Mark added.

"So he pissed a lot of people off. You think anyone would have wanted to get revenge?" Dean asked.

"Well, I don't…Frank had a heart attack, right?" Mark asked.

"Just answer the question."

"No, I don't think so. Like I said, he got better. And after what happened to his wife." Mark said.

"His wife? He was married?" Lily asked.

"She died about 20 years ago. Frank was really broke up about it."

Dean looked at the snake around Mark's neck.

"Don't be scared of Donny. He's a sweetheart. It's Marie you got to look out for. She smells fear." Just as Mark said that, a very long albino snake crept over from behind the couch. Dean saw it and gasped as the snake crawled down his shoulder. Lily was trying to contain her laughter.

* * *

Dean pulled up to the County Clerk's office and Sam was about to get out when Evie appeared in the backseat next to Lily.

"Hi!" She smirked as everyone let out a yell or scream to her sudden return. "Don't do that!" Dean hissed.

"I just want to tell you what the County Clerk said. Frank's wife, Jessie was a manic-depressive. She went off her meds back in '88 and vanished. They found her body two weeks later - three towns over. Suicide." Evie said.

"Any chance Frank helped her along to the other side?" Dean asked.

"Frank was working the swing shift when she disappeared. Airtight alibi." Evie said.

* * *

"How was Frank's pad?" Dean asked.

"Clean. Searched it top to bottom. No EMF, no hex bags, no sulfur." Sam said.

"So probably no ghosts, witches or demons." Sam rolled his eyes.

"3 down and 97 to go." Dean commented.

"Yeah."

"Dude, you're going 20."

"And?"

"That's the fucking speed limit." Evie snapped.

"What? Safety's a crime now?" Dean asked. He drove right pass the motel.

"Yo, Driving Miss Daisy, that was our entrance." Evie said.

"Evie, I'm not gonna make a left-hand turn into oncoming traffic. I'm not suicidal." Dean said.

"Seriously?"

"Did I just say that? That was kind of weird."

"Kinda?!" Evie spat as the EMF was going off.

"Do you hear that? Sam is that the EMF?" Lily asked. Sam took out the EMF and moved it towards Dean. It was getting higher than before. Sam did it a couple of times to make sure it wasn't just the EMF going nuts.

"Am I haunted? Am I haunted?!"


	11. Eleven

**Eleven**

**Wednesday! It's finally Wednesday!**

**Psst! Guess what? EXACTLY A WEEK! ONE WEEK! One more week until we get to see our Winchester boys again. I recently got some new information on S8 - SPOILER (for my story anyway) someone might, ****_MIGHT_**** be getting a new love interest. You can guess who it is!**

**Any who...other news... How would you feel to having this bumped up to three chapters a week? I calculated the number of chapters and the weeks, it would end in December. So, three chapters a week, starting possibly this week but for sure next week!**

***This is a republish because I forgot two parts of the story - wow, it took me long enough to realize it, didn't I?***

* * *

"So Evie, are you?"

"Staying, yes."

"Yay!" Lily attacked her in a hug. "Lily…I do…need to…breath." Evie gasped for air.

"Sorry. What changed your mind?"

"Castiel."

"Really? I thought…"

"It wasn't Castiel that threatened to reassign me, it was his brother, Uriel. He doesn't like angels to have too much interaction with humans. He doesn't exactly know your a fallen angel." Evie said. "What?" Lily asked.

"He thinks all fallen angels should be killed on sight so have to make sure not to say it too loudly." Evie said. "Okay. So we need to find my grace before he finds out about me. No pressure." Lily said.

"We'll find it, Lily. I have no doubt."

"Let's go see how Dean's dealing. Sam should be finished with his call to Bobby by now." Lily said linking arms with Evie. They walked back to the car were Dean was lying down in the Impala drumming his fists to 'Eye of the Tiger'. Sam walked up to them and bangs on the roof of the car. Dean got scared from it. He turned down the music and stared at them.

"Dude, look at this."

"I just talked to Bobby."

"And?" Sam handed over the box of donuts to Dean. "Um, well, you're not gonna like it." Sam said.

"What?"

"It's ghost sickness."

"Ghost sickness?"

"Yeah."

"God, no."

"Yeah."

"I don't even know what that is." Dean said. "Okay, some cultures believe that certain spirits can infect the living with a disease, which is why they stopped displaying bodies in houses and started taking them off to funeral homes." Sam said.

"Uh, how about get to the good stuff." Evie smirked. "Symptoms are - you get anxious…" Sam started.

"Check."

"Then scared, then really scared, then your heart gives out. Sound familiar?" Sam asked. "Yeah, but Sam, we haven't seen a ghost in weeks." Dean said.

"Well, I doubt you caught it from a ghost. Look, once a spirit infects the first person - ghost sickness can spread like any sickness through a cough, a handshake, whatever. Its like the flu. Now, Frank O'Brien was the first to die, which means he was probably the first to be infected. Patient zero." Sam said. "Our very own outbreak monkey." Dean said.

"Right. Get this, Freak was in Maumee over the weekend. Softball tournament. Which is where he much have infected the other two victims." Sam said.

"Were they gamecocks?"

"Cornjerkers."

"So, ghost infected Frank. He passed it on the other guys and I got it from his corpse?" Dean asked. "Right." Sam said.

"Wait, how'd you see his corpse? I was the one who touched his heart and got spleen juice on my face." Lily said. "Oh, we snuck in the day before you went and saw him." Sam said.

"Seriously? I did that for no reason?"

"Pretty much." Lily punched Sam in the shoulder and shook her head. "So now what? I have 48 hours before I go insane and my heart stops?" Dean asked.

"24."

"What?"

"You have 24 hours."

"Super."

"Yeah."

"Well, why me? Why not you? Or spleen juice over here?" Lily glared at Dean. "Yeah, um, you see Bobby and I have a theory about that too. Turns out all three vics shared a certain..uh, personality type. Frank was a bully. The other two victims - one was a vice principal and the other was a bouncer." Sam said.

"Okay?"

"Basically, they were all dicks."

"So you're saying I'm a dick?"

"No, no, no. It's not just that. All three victims used fear as a weapon and now this disease is just returning the favor." Sam said. "I don't scare people." Dean said.

"All we do is scare people."

"Okay, well then, Sam's a dick too and both of you." Dean said. "Apparently, we're not." Evie smirked.

"Whatever. How do we stop it?"

"We bank the ghost that started all this. We do that, the disease should clear up." Sam said. "You thinking Frank's wife?" Dean asked.

"Who knows why she killed herself." Sam said. "Uh, I have a question. Dean, what are you doing out here waiting and not up in your room?" Evie asked.

"Our room's on the fourth floor." Dean said. "And?" Lily asked.

"It's…its high."

"I'll see if I can move us down to the first." Sam said.

"Thanks." Dean said.

"Sure."

* * *

"Lily, I want you to stay here and watch Dean. We don't want him to go insane while we're gone. Got it?" Evie asked. "Yeah, that shouldn't be easy." Lily smirked.

"Funny." Evie chuckled as Sam and her left to motel room. Lily sat on the bed with a magazine. She took a nap while Dean was freaking out by the clock. When Evie and Sam returned to see the clock on the floor, broken. Dean was on the sofa drinking a beer and Lily napping.

"Everything all right?"

"Oh, yeah. Just peachy. Find anything?"

"Yeah, Jessie O'Brien's body was cremated, so I'm pretty sure she is not our ghost." Sam said. Evie kicked Dean when he started picking at his scar. "Quit it. How you feeling?" Evie asked as she walked over to Lily.

"Awesome. It's nice to have my head on the chopping block again. I almost forgot what that feels like." Dean said. "Yeah." Sam mumbled.

"It's freaking delightful."

"We'll keep looking." Sam said as Dean started coughing. "You okay?" Dean started choking on something that was stuck in his throat.

"Dean?" Lily asked sleepily. Dean ran to the sink in the kitchen and gagged up whatever was in his throat. He picked up a wood chip. "We've been completely ignoring the biggest clue we have - you." Evie said.

"I don't want to be a clue."

"Too bad, buddy. You are one now." Evie said as she took the wood chip away from Dean. "The disease is trying to tell us something."

"Tell us what? Wood chips?"

"Exactly."

* * *

Dean looked at the mill, gulping. "I'm not going in there." He said. "I need backup." Sam said.

"You've got the half-crap and fallen angel." Dean said. Evie tried not to kill Dean. "You're going in, Dean." Evie eyes changed color. He took a swig of whiskey.

"Let's do this. It is a little spooky, isn't it?" Dean asked. Sam handed Dean a gun.

"Oh, I'm not carrying that. It could go off. I'll man the flashlight." Dean held onto the flashlight. "You do that." Sam rolled his eyes.

The EMF was going nuts but just because of Dean which he had to point out it was him. "You don't say, Dean. Let's go this way." Evie rolled her eyes as she stepped on something."Wait." Evie bent down to the ground and picked up a ring.

"'To Frank. Love, Jessie.' It's O'Brien's ring." Evie said.

"What the hell was Frank doing here?"

"No idea."

"Let's go this way." Lily said, leading them to a row of lockers. Suddenly there was a rattling coming from inside one. Sam walked over to the locker, counting to three silently. He opened the locker door and a cat jumped out. Dean screamed in fright because a cat.

_You've got to be fucking kidding me right now…_ Evie rolled her eyes at him when he calmed himself down.

"That was scary!" Dean exclaimed. Sam and the girls walked off leaving him behind. They walked into a work room where a desk was covered in dust.

"Luther Garland."

"Hey, this is uh…Frank's wife." Dean ripped off the picture. The machine got turned on when he did so. Evie and Lily looked around the room until they saw something in the corner. Sam turned to see what the girls and Dean were looking at. "Hey!" Sam yelled. Lily was shoved to the ground by Dean who ran out of the mill so fast - Evie didn't know Dean could run that fast in his life. Evie shot the ghost with a rock salt bullet. Sam helped his girlfriend off the ground and ran after Dean. When they found Dean he was hiding behind the Impala drinking out of a flask.

"Guess we got the right place."

* * *

"This is the Garland file." The Deputy said as he handed Sam the file. He looked over at Dean who wasn't standing quite correctly.

"Is he…drunk?"

"No."

"Luther Garland's cause of death was physical trauma. What does that mean?" Lily asked. "The guy died 20 years ago, before my time. Sorry." Linus said.

"Can we talk to the Sheriff then?" Evie asked. "He's out sick today." He said.

"If you see him, will you have him call us?" Sam asked before walking out with Lily by his side. Dean smiled at the deputy telling him that he was awesome. Evie grabbed Dean by the collar and pulled him out of the Sheriff's Office before he blew our cover.


	12. Twelve

**Twelve**

**Three chapters a week now! **

**Watched Supernatural S7 finale last night for the second time, can't wait to write it. Which I hope is today! I'm ahead of schedule on that right now. Currently on 7x22 and last night I wrote 8 chapters - NEW RECORD FOR ME! **

**Enjoy, see you next week! **

**Oh, and 6 DAYS!**

* * *

"Now we know what these are, road rash. And I'm guessing Luther swallowed some wood chips when he was bring dragged down the road." Dean said. "Makes sense. You're experiencing his death in slow motion." Sam said.

"Yeah, well, not slow enough, huh? Say we burn some bones and get me healthy." Dean said. "It's not going to be easy…" Evie trailed off.

"It'll be easy. Why wouldn't it be that easy?" Dean asked. "Luther was road-hauled. His body was ripped to pieces. He was probably scattered all over the road. There's no way we're gonna find all the remains." Evie said.

"You're kidding me."

"We'll just have to figure something else out."

"You know what? Screw this."

"What the hell, Dean?!" Lily shouted. "Come on. No, I mean, come on. What are we doing?!" Dean asked.

"We're hunting a ghost."

"A ghost, exactly! Who does that?"

"Us."

"Us? Right. And that Sam, that is exactly why our lives suck. I mean, come on, we hunt monsters! What the hell?! I mean, normal people, they see a monster, and they run. But not us, no, no, no, we - we search out things that want to kill us. Yeah? Huh? Or eat us! You know who does that? Crazy people! We...are insane! You know, and then there's the bad diner food and then the skeevy motel rooms and then the truck-stop waitress with the bizarre rash. I mean, who wants this life, Sam? Huh? Seriously? Do you actually like being stuck in a car with me eight hours a day, every single day? I don't think so! I mean, I drive too fast. And I listen to the same five albums over and over and over again, a-and I sing along. I'm annoying, I know that. And you-you're gassy! You eat half a burrito, and you get toxic! I mean, you know what?" Dean tossed the keys to Sammy. "You can forget it."

"Where are you going?" Evie asked.

"Stay away from me, okay? Cause I am done with it. I'm done with the monsters and the angels and the hellhounds and you, Evie and the ghost sickness and the apocalypse. I'm out. I'm done. Quit." Sam, Lily, and Evie watched as Dean walked away from the Impala down the road.

* * *

Dean came into the motel room, out of breath. "We looked everywhere for you, Dean. How the hell did you get here?" Evie asked. "Ran. What do we do now? I got less than four hours on the clock. I'm gonna die, Sammy." Dean said. Dean face went blank then his eyes widened like Sam was telling something horrible.

"Earth to Dean! Come back to Earth, Dean!" Evie started shaking him. "Dean. Dean." Lily said.

* * *

Evie and Sam were sitting on the hood of the Impala while Lily was in the front listening to the iPod that Sam had. Bobby drove up. "Howdy, Sam. Evie, Lily." Bobby said. "Hey Bobby. Thanks for coming so quick." Sam said.

"Where's Dean?"

"Home sick."

"So, have his hallucinations started yet?" Bobby asked. "A few hours ago." Lily said.

"How we doing on time?" He asked. "Under two hours. What about you? Find anything?" Evie asked.

"This uh, encyclopedia of spirits dates to the Edo period." Bobby handed the book to Sam who noticed everything was in Japanese. "You read Japanese?" Lily asked. Bobby answered something back in Japanese.

"Wow. Show-off." Evie murmured.

"This book lists a kind of ghost that could be our guy. It…uh, infects people with fear. It's called a Buru Buru." Bobby said. "How do we kill it?" Lily asked.

"Same as usual. Burn the bones."

"How about Plan B?" Evie asked.

"Well, the Buru Buru is born of fear. Hell, it is fear. And the lore say we can it with fear." Bobby said."How do we kill a ghost with fear - Ooh, wait…" Evie got an idea.

"I know that look, Evie." Lily said.

"No, no, this is a good plan."

**TA**

"This is a terrible plan."

"Yeah, tell me about it."

"Hey, the Daeva who came up with this terrible idea is right here and has feelings." Evie said. "I know I said, 'scare the ghost to death' but this?" Bobby asked.

"You got a better idea? I'm all ears."

"You two go in, Lily and I will stay out here." Bobby said. "Thank you." Evie said.

**TA**

_"Any luck?"_

"I don't know what's wrong, Bobby. Last time he came right at us. It's almost like he's, uh..like he's scared." Sam said. Evie looked at the table. Then it hit her. _"So now what?"_

"New plan. Luther! Come out and play!" Evie started ripping all the photos of Jessie off the wall. "Where the hell are you? What are you waiting for?" Sam yelled as he followed suit. Evie turned around to throw the pictures in the air when Luther appeared in front of her.

"Sam!"

"Oh!" Luther threw Evie out of the way and went towards Sam. "Evie!" Sam yelled, trying to reach the chain. She got to her feet and was able to put the chain around Luther's neck.

"Bobby, now!" Bobby floored the Impala with Lily in it until the ghost disappeared. "Bobby stop! Its gone!" Lily said.

* * *

"So you guys road-hauled a ghost with a chain?" Dean asked. "Iron chain etched with spell work." Sam said.

"That's a new one."

"It was what he was most afraid of. It was pretty brutal, though." Sam said. "On the upside, I'm still alive, so uh, go team!" Dean said.

"Yeah. How do you feel?"

"Fine."

"You sure, Dean? Cause this line of work can get awful scary." Bobby said. "I'm fine. You want to go hunting? I'll hunt. I'll kill anything." Dean said.

"He's adorable, isn't he?" Evie smirked. "I got to get out of here. You guys drive safe." Bobby said.

"You too, Bobby. Thanks." Lily smiled. Bobby got into his truck and drove off. "So, what did you see? Near the end, I mean." Sam asked.

"Oh, besides a cop beating my ass?"

"Seriously."

"Howler monkeys. Whole roomful of them. Those things creep the hell out of me."

"Right."

"No, just the usual stuff, Sammy. Nothing I can't handle."


	13. Thirteen

**Thirteen**

**Welcome to Monday - 2...days...until...SUPERNATURAL! AHH! **

**Wednesday is soooooooooooooo close! October 1st and the SPN halloween episode? That actually pretty cool isn't it? **

**See you on Wednesday!**

* * *

"Now, how many razor blades did they find?" Sam asked. Mrs. Wallace sighed, on the verge of tears. "Two on the floor, one in his stomach and one was stuck in his throat. He swallowed four of them - how is that even possible?" She asked. The wife noticed Lilyana looking in the oven.

"The candy was never in the oven."

"Just being thorough, Mrs. Wallace."

"Did the police find any razors in the rest of the candy?"

"No, I mean, I don't think so. I just - I can't believe it. You hear urban legends about this stuff, but it actually happens?" She asked. "More than you might imagine." Sam said as Lily stood up from the ground and held up a hex bag. Sam sighed.

"Mrs. Wallace, did Luke have any enemies?"

"Enemies?"

"Anyone who might have held a grudge against him?"

"What do you mean?"

"Co-workers? Neighbors? Maybe a woman." Mrs. Wallace was offended. "Are you suggesting an affair?" She asked.

"Is it possible?"

"No! No, Luke would nev-"

"We're very sorry. We just have to consider all the possibilities so please answer the question." Lily said as she hid the hex bag in her pocket. "If someone wanted to kill my husband don't you think they'd find a better way then a razor in a piece of candy he might eat?" Mrs. Wallace asked. She didn't exactly answer the question - Lily knew they had to get their asses out before she killed them.

* * *

Dean and Evie came into the motel room eating a piece of candy. Halloween was Evie's favorite holiday. She would dress up as a demon or angel each year. "Really? After that guy choked down all those razor blades?" Sam asked. "Halloween, my favorite holiday of all time. I need some candy, geez. My Father used to always treat me to candy so I have a major sweet tooth." Evie said as she took another bite of her Milky Way bar.

"Yeah, for us every day is Halloween."

"Wow, don't be a downer, Sammy."

"Anything interesting?" Dean asked. "Well, we're on a witch hunt, that's for sure. This isn't your typical hex bag." Sam said. Evie looked at the cloth with the stuff in it. A silver piece and some sort of dried flowers or something.

"Definitely not."

"Goldthread, an herb that's been extinct for two hundred years. And this-" Sam picked up the silver piece. "Is Celtic and I don't mean some new age knock off. It looks like the real deal, like 600 years old real." Sam said.

Dean picked up something and sniffed it. "That is the charred metacarpal bone of a newborn." Lily said.

"Urg." Dean dropped the bone on the table. "Gross."

"Its like a least a hundred years old."

"Like that makes it better? Witches man, they're so friggin' skeevy." Dean said. "Yeah, well it takes a pretty powerful one to put a bag like this together. More juice then we've ever dealt with, that's for sure. What about you two? Find anything on the victim?" Sam asked.

"Couldn't find any reason why someone would want this guy dead." Evie said.

* * *

"I've got this one." Dean licked his lips at the teen girl in a cheerleading outfit. "Jail. Bait." Evie rolled her eyes.

"I would never-"

"Really? I could say other wise." Evie smirked. Dean opened his mouth to say something when Lily pulled Evie away to check for hex bags around the room. Sam went to the couch as the girls checked around the bar area. Sam held up a hex bag that was between the cushions.

* * *

Dean was on Sam's laptop doing research while Sam was lying on the bed looking through books with Lily. Evie was staring into space, listing to Castiel talk to her at a very low frequency that only she could hear for the time being until Lilyana found her grace. "I'm telling you, both these vics are squeaky clean. There is no reason for a wicked bitch payback." Dean said.

"Maybe cause it's not about that."

"Wow, insightful." Dean said sarcastically. "Maybe this witch isn't working the grudge, maybe they're working a spell. Check this out." Lily took the book from Sam.

"Three blood sacrifices over three days, the last before midnight on the final day of te final harvest. Celtic Calendar, the final day of the final harvest is October 31." Lily read aloud.

"Halloween."

"Exactly."

"What exactly are the blood sacrifices for?" Dean asked. "If I'm right, this witch is summoning a demon and not just any demon - Samhain." Evie spun on her heels to face them, ignoring Cas.

"Am I supposed to be impressed?"

"Samhain is the origin of Halloween. The Celts believe that October 31 was the one night of the year when the veil was the thinnest between the living and the dead - it was Samhain's night. Masks were put on to hide from him, sweets left on doorsteps to appease him, faces carves into pumpkins to worship him. He was exorcised centuries ago." Evie said. Sam looked in the book he was reading. "That was the textbook reading. You really do love Halloween." Sam said.

"I did my research."

"So even though Samhain took a trip downstairs the tradition stuck."

"Exactly. Only now - instead of demons and blood, Halloween is for the kids. All the candy and costumes." Evie said. "Okay, so some witch wants to raise Samhain and take back the night?" Dean asked.

"This is serious."

"I am serious."

"No, your acting like a complete jackass." Evie said. "Am not." Dean rolled his eyes.

"This is heavyweight witchcraft. This ritual can only be preformed every six hundred years. Which is tomorrow night." Evie said. "Naturally." Dean said.

Dean flipped through a book. "Well, it sure is a lot of death and destruction for one demon." He said. "He likes company. Once he's raised, Samhain can do some raising of his own." Evie said.

"Raising what?"

"Dark and evil crap and lot of it. They follow him like lost puppies." Evie said. "We're talking ghosts?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Zombies?"

"Yes."

"Leprechauns?"

"Be serious right now, Dean!" Evie snapped. "Those little dudes are scary. Small hands." Dean said.

"Wow. You're a complete jackass."

"Look, it just starts with ghost and ghouls, this sucker keeps on going - by night end we are talking every awful thing we have ever seen. Everything we fight, all in one place." Sam said. "Sounds like the day you opened the Gates of Hell." Lily said.

"It's gonna be a slaughterhouse."

"Exactly."

**TA**

Lily walked into the room from the bathroom, looking around for Evie. "Hey, where'd Evie go?" Lily asked. "She left 10 minutes ago. Mumbling something about Castiel. Park. Be back soon." Sam said as he did more research.

"Did Evie seem a bit hard on Dean?"

"Halloween is one of her favorite holidays, Lily. Dean was pretty much making fun of it to her face. Speaking of Dean, we could call him." Sam said. Lily pulled out her phone, dialing Dean's cell number and putting it on speaker.

_"Hey."_

"How's it going?"

_"Awesome. Yeah, I talked with Mrs. Razor Blade again. I've been sitting in front of her house for hours and I've got a big steamy pile of nothing."_

"Look Dean, someone planted those hex bags - someone with access to both houses. There's gotta be some connection."

_"Yeah, well I hope we find 'em soon cause I'm staring to cramp like a - Son of a bitch." _

"Oh stop whining."

_"No…I mean, son of a bitch." _

**TA**

"So the jail bait cheerleader?" Lily asked when Dean entered the room. "Tracy?" Dean asked.

"Do you know another Tracy?" Lily asked.

"The Wallace's babysitter - told me she never even heard of Luke Wallace." Dean said. "Very interesting look for a centuries old witch." Sam said.

"Yeah, well, if you were a six-hundred-year hag and you could pick any costume to come back in, wouldn't you go for a hot cheerleader? I would…hmm…" Dean was thinking about cheerleaders.

"Pig."

"Tracy's not as wholesome as she looks. Did some digger, apparently she got into a violent altercation with one of her teachers, got suspended from school." Sam said showing Dean the picture of Tracy with the information on the suspension.


	14. Fourteen

**Fourteen**

**SUPERNATURAL WEDNESDAY IS FINALLY HERE! **

**Excitement is building! I hope everyone was ready for our boys to come back! Will be taking notes on the episode and writing it tomorrow hopefully! **

**But, here's the newest chapter! Enjoy! **

**See you tomorrow with Fifteen Minutes and another SPN chapter! **

* * *

"Castiel, Uriel. What a pleasure." Evie said as she entered the motel room after Lily and the Winchesters left. "Where'd they go?" Uriel asked.

"The school. They should be back shortly."

"Why should we listen to this halfbreed?" Uriel asked. "Hey, hey, now! I'm doing my assignment that Cas gave me, Uriel. This is because Samhain is going to be risen, that witch has to be killed, right?" Evie asked as she sat on the bed near Castiel. Uriel noticed Evie closeness to Castiel for quite some time now.

"She's correct, Uriel. The witch must be killed by the Winchesters."

* * *

"Bring back memories?"

"What do you mean?" Lily asked. "Being a teenager, all that angst." Lilyana looked down at her feet.

"I was home-schooled, never did the high school experience. That's more Evie's part." Lily said. "Oh, something we didn't know about Lily, home-schooled." Dean rolled his eyes.

"You wanna talk to me?"

"Ah, Mr. Harding."

"Oh, please, Don."

"Okay, Don."

The three of them shook the art teacher's hand. "Even my students call me Don." Don said.

"I'm Agent Percy, these are Agent Getty and Agent Lee, we just have a few questions about Tracy Davis." Lily said. "Uh, yeah, Tracy…uh, bright kid, loads of talent. It's a shame she got suspended." Don said.

"But you two had an altercation."

"Yeah, she exploded, if Principle Murrow hadn't walked by when he did, Tracy would have clawed my eyes out." Don said. "Why?" Sam asked.

"I, uh, you know, I was only trying to help with her about her work. It had gotten inappropriate and disturbing." Don said. "More disturbing than, uh…those guys?" Dean asked.

"She would cover page after page with these bizarre cryptic symbols and then there were the drawings. Detailed images of killings, gory, primitive, and she would depict herself in the middle of them, participating." Don told them. They got the right girl. "You said symbols. What kind of symbols? Anything like this?" Lily asked as she pulled out a bag with the silver piece in it.

"Yeah, I think that might have been one of them."

"You know where Tracy is now?"

"I would imagine her apartment."

"Apartment?"

"She got here about a year ago, alone. As I understood it, as an emancipated teen. God only knows where her parents were like." Don said.

* * *

"Shortly turned into hours, Evelyn." Castiel said. "Oh, look, I'm sorry. Once I knew you were here, Cas. I dropped everything and came to you first." Evie said. Evie leaned back, brushing Castiel's hand with her fingers. They caught each other's eyes. Evelyn looked away as Castiel stood up and walked away from her. Evie sighed softly and licked her dry lips. Uriel saw everything and was clearly pissed.

"You've been showing more emotion than I'd like."

"Oh, take your feathery ass somewhere else, Uriel. Demons have emotion, get over it." Uriel had her pinned against the wall. She gasped for air while her eyes turned black. "Uriel, don't touch her." Castiel demanded. Uriel glared at the Daeva, allowing her free. She was about to murder the angel in front of her but Cas simply placed his hand on her shoulder. Evie calmed herself down, slowly.

"There's a hex bag in that wall." Evie said, breathing heavily. Evie snapped her fingers and the hex bag appeared on the table. "The witch was here before we arrived." Castiel said.

**TA**

"So?" Lily asked when she out of the Impala with Dean. "Tracy was no where I could find. Any luck with her friends?" Sam asked.

"Luck is not our style. Her friends don't where she is, its like the bitch popped a broomstick." Dean said. They started to go up to the room. "She could be making the third sacrifice any time." Sam said.

"Yes, thank you Sam." Lily went ahead of them as they talked to a little kid who was trick-or-treating already. The Winchesters followed Lily up to the room. Sam entered first and drew out his gun. Evie jumped up from the bed and snapped her fingers. The gun appeared in her hands. "What the hell, Evie?" Sam snapped. She set the gun on the bed.

"It's Castiel."

"This is Castiel, the angel?" Lily asked. Evie nodded as Castiel turned towards them. "Him, I don't know." Dean pointed to Uriel who had his back to everyone. Sam smiled at Castiel as he approached him.

"Hello Sam, Lilyana."

Lily looked at Castiel and smiled. "Nice to finally meet you, Castiel." Lily said. "And I, you. The fallen angel." Evie bit hard on her bottom lip, glancing over at Uriel who stiffened. Lily looked at Evie with slightly widened eyes.

"Oh my God - er - uh, I didn't mean to - sorry. It's an honor, really. I-I've heard a lot about you." Sam stammered. Evie smiled and shook her head. Sam stepped forward towards Castiel, offering his hand. Castiel looked Sam's hand. Evie leaned over, resting her hand on Castiel's shoulder. "Shake his hand." She whispered.

"And I, you. Sam Winchester - The boy with the demon blood. Glad to see you've ceased your extracurricular activities." Castiel said. "Let's keep it that way." Uriel said.

"Yeah, okay, chuckles." Dean said to Uriel. He turned to Cas. "Who's your friends?"

"This the raising of Samhain, have you stopped it?"

"Why?"

"Dean, have you located the witch?" Cas asked. "Yes, we've located the witch." Dean said.

"And is the witch dead?"

"No, but-"

"We know who it is."

"Apparently the witch knows who you are too." Castiel walked over to the bedside table, picking up the hex bag. "This was inside the wall of your room. If Evelyn hadn't found it, surely one or the three of you would be dead. Do you know where the witch is now?" Cas asked.

Lily, Sam, and Dean exchanged looks. "We're working on it."

"That's unfortunate."

"What do you care?"

"The raising of Samhain is one of the 66 seals."

"Did you know that?" Lily asked. "No. I don't know anything about the 66 seals." Evie said.

"So this is about your buddy Lucifer."

"Lucifer is no friend of ours."

"It's just an expression."

"Lucifer cannot rise, the breaking of the seal must be prevented at all costs." Castiel said. "Okay, great, well now that you're here, why don't you tell us where the witch is? We'll bank her and everybody goes home." Dean said.

"We are not omniscient."

"What?"

"She's basically cloaked against our methods or my methods." Evie explained. "Okay, well we already know who she is, so if we work together-" Sam started.

"Enough of this."

"Okay, who are you and why should I care?"

Uriel turned towards the Winchesters. "This is Uriel, he's what you might call a…specialist." Castiel said. Uriel stepped forward next to Castiel. "What kind of specialist? What are you gonna do?" Dean asked.

"You - uh three of you, you need to leave this town immediately." Cas said.

"Why?"

"Because we're about to destroy it with the help of Evelyn." Evie's eyes widened and the boys and Lily exchanged worried looks. Lily looked at Evie, she shrugged. "I'm going to help? Since when?" Evie asked.

"So this is your plan, you're gonna smite the whole friggin' town?" Dean asked. "We're out of time, this witch has to die. The seal must be saved." Cas said.

"There are a thousand people here."

"One thousand two hundred fourteen."

"And you're willing to kill them all?"

"This isn't the first time I've…purified a city." Uriel said. "Look, I understand this is regrettable." Castiel said.

"Regrettable?"

"We have to hold the line; too many seals have broken already." Cas said. "So you screw the pooch on some seals and this town has to pay the price?" Dean asked.

"It's the lives of one thousand against the lives of six billion, there's a bigger picture here." Castiel said. "Right, cause you're bigger picture kind of guys." Dean rolled his eyes.

"Lucifer cannot rise, if he does - Hell rises with him. Is that something you're willing to risk, Dean?" Evie asked. "You sound so much like one of these dicks, Evie." Dean said.

"I'm doing my job."

"Your job is to protect Lily, not help out the angels or the demons." Dean said. "Enough. We're wasting time with these mud monkeys." Uriel said.

"I'm sorry, but we have our orders."

"No, you can't do this, you're angels - I'm a fallen angel, I mean, aren't we supposed to show mercy?" Lily asked. "Says who?" Uriel asked.

"We have no choice."

"Of course you have a choice, I mean, come on, what? You've never questioned a crap order, huh? Wha are you both just a couple of hammers?" Dean asked. "Look, even if you can't understand it, have faith, the plan isn just." Castiel said.

"How can you even say that?"

"Because it comes from Heaven, that makes it just."

"Oh, it must be nice to be so sure of yourselves."

"Tell me something Dean, when your father gave you an order, didn't you obey?" Castiel asked. "Well, sorry boys, looks like the plans have changed." Dean said.

"You think you can stop us?"

Dean walked over to Uriel, getting into this face. "No, but if you're gonna smite the whole town then you're gonna have to smite us with it, because we are not leaving. See, you went to the trouble of busting me out of hell, I figure I'm worth something to the man upstairs. So you wanna waste me, go ahead, sees how he digs that." Dean said.

"I will drag you out of here myself."

"Yeah, but you'll have to kill me, then we're back to the same problem. I mean, come on, you're gonna wipe out a whole town for one little witch. Sounds to me like you're compensating for something." Dean turned to Castiel. "We can do this, we will find that witch and we will stop the summoning." Dean said.

"Castiel! I will no let these peop-"

"ENOUGH!" Evie yelled. "I suggest the four of us move quickly. Uriel, we'll talk later about what's going on here and Cas, you know where to find me."

"I agree with Evelyn."

**TA**

"You act different around angels." Lily said softly. "Have to be with Uriel around." Evie said as she got into the Impala.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Sammy."

"I thought they'd be different." Sam said. "The angels?" Evie asked.

"Yeah."

"People see them differently. Once Lily finds her graces she'll be different too. You see me differently." Evie said. "You basically were defending them, Evie. And what's with the Evelyn crap?" Dean asked.

"Cas is the only one who can call me Evelyn besides my own father but I still scold him about that." Evie said.


	15. Fifteen

**Fifteen**

**How amazing was that first episode last night? For the first time I was able to watch Supernatural on TV, so it made it even more special to me! As for S8 of Daeva and the Angel, I've gotten so many ideas. I can't wait for next weeks episode! My best friend/Editing Ferret, Bekah and I were messaging each other while the premiere, seeing what we could think of for S8.**

**Enjoy!**

**Oh, and to my reviewer (mrs tom riddle): Are you talking about the 'ENOUGH!' part? Or another part? **

* * *

"So Tracy used the kiln to char the bone, what's the big deal?" Dean asked. "Dean, that hex bag turned up in our room, not after we talked to Tracy-" Sam started.

"After we talked to the teacher!" Lily said. "I'll be right back, guys. Cas is summoning me to the park…again." Evie said as she snapped her fingers.

"Cas this, Cas that. Its like she's obsessed with the guy." Dean said.

"I think its cute."

"What?"

"Evie likes Castiel. They way they talked to each other, the way they look at each other." Lily smiled. "Oh, let's not talk about this right now." Dean groaned.

"Hey-"

"What'd you find?" Lily walked over to the desk seeing a lock on one of the drawers. "Someone's hiding something." Lily bent down as Sam got a hammer and hit the lock until it broke off. Lily opened the drawer and there was a bowl with bones in it. One was charred like the last three and the others weren't. Sam straightened himself up.

"My God, those are all from children."

"And I'm guessing he's not saving them for the dog."

**TA**

"You rang." Evie smirked. Evie moved out of the way as little children ran around the park in Halloween costumes. "I remember dressing up as a demon for a few years then an angel. I miss those days."

"The decision's been made."

"By a mud monkey." Uriel laughed. "You shouldn't call them that." Castiel said.

"Ah, it's what they are - savages. Just plumbing on two legs."

"Knock it off, Uriel. I have a feeling they're going to win this in the end." Evie said. "What do you know, halfbreed?" Uriel said.

"There's a reason we were sent to save him, he has potential. He may succeed here." Castiel said as he sat down on the bench next to Uriel. Evie moved closer, resting a hand on Cas' shoulder. "And any rate, it's out of your hands." Evie smirked.

"It doesn't have to be."

"What would you suggest?"

"That we drag Dean Winchester out of here and then we blow this insignificant pinprick off the map." Uriel said. "So, Plan A? We're not going back to Plan A, Uriel." Evie said.

"You know our true orders, are you prepared to disobey?"

"What true orders? What was the original plan?"

* * *

"Where's Evie?"

"Don't know and don't care. Come on." Dean pulled Lily into the room where Don and Tracy are. Don had a knife over his head ready to stab Tracy when Dean shot him three times. Dean runs over to Tracy to untie her. Sam checked Don's body to see if he's dead. Dean cut the rope and Tracy ripped off the gag.

"Thank you, he was gonna kill me! Urg, that sick son of a bitch. I mean, did you see what he was doing? Did you hear him? How sloppy his incantation was?" Tracy asked. The three of them looked up at Tracy. "My brother-" The three of them draw out their guns ready to shot at Tracy.

"Always was a little dim." Tracy threw up her hand and yelled an incantation, they were thrown backwards to the ground. Lily gasped in pain when her head hit the ground. "He was gonna make me the final sacrifice, his idea, but now, that honor goes to him. Our master's return? The spell work's a two man job you understand, so for six hundred years I had to deal with this pompous son of a bitch. Planning, preparing, unbearable." Tracy bent down to Don, grabbed the knife and chalice from the ground. "The whole time I wanted to rip his face off." She dug the knife into his bullet wounds and press the chalice against his back to catch the blood.

"And you get him with a gun, uh, love that." Tracy stood up and walked over to the altar. "You know, back in the day, this was the one day you kept your children inside. Well tonight you'll all see what Halloween really is." Tracy started her incantation to raise Samhain from the dead. Sam made his way to Don's body, he put his fingers in the blood on the ground. He smeared it all over his face.

"What are you doing?"

"Just follow my lead." Sam smeared blood on Dean and his girlfriend's faces. The ground started cracking open and black smoke raised up, going into the body of Don. They were unable to stop the seal from breaking. Dean, Sam, and Lilyana stayed still as Don's eyes turned white with the pupils being black. Lily was trying to keep herself calm around what was going on. Samhain rose from the ground looking at Tracy's back. She turned and smiled. He kissed her. Okay, didn't see that coming.

"My love."

"You've aged."

"This face…I can't fool you."

"Your beauty is beyond time." Their foreheads touched when he snapped her neck. "Whore." He muttered as she turned back towards the Winchesters and Lily. He walked towards them, Lily held her breath and clamped her eyes shut. Samhain walked past them and out of the room. Lily opened her eyes, breathing heavily.

"What the hell was that?"

"Halloween lore, people used to wear masks to hide from him, so I gave it a shot." Sam said. "You gave it a shot?!" Dean snapped.

"We were basically guinea pigs?"

**TA**

"Where the hell are we gonna find this mook?" Dean asked as he wiped the blood off his face. "Where would you go to raise other dark forces of the night?" Lily asked.

"The cemetery."

"Ding, ding, ding."

They got into the Impala, driving towards the cemetery. "So, this demon's pretty powerful." Sam said.

"Yeah."

"Might take more than the usual weapons."

"Sam, no. You're not using your psychic whatever! Don't even think about it, Ruby's knife is enough." Dean said.

"Why?"

"Well because the angels said so for one-"

"I thought you said they were bunch of fanatics." Sam said. "Hey!" Lily was offended.

"Well they happen to be right about this one."

"I don't know, Dean. It doesn't seem like they're right about much." Sam said. "Well, then forget the angels okay? You said yourself, these powers, its like playing with fire." Dean said. He picked up Ruby's knife and handed it Sam.

"Please." Sam took the knife without saying anything.

* * *

Lily heard screaming teenagers coming from inside the crypt. Lilyana ran down the stairs towards the locked gate. "Come on, Dean. You and I will help them." Lily said. "Sam's not going alone." Dean said.

"He's not." Evie appeared in front of them. "Come on, Sam." Evie said. They went running off towards where Samhain was. Evie was going to regret this part. Dean motioned the teens to move out of the way of the gate. Dean shot at the lock. Lily kicked the door open and the teens started running out. The graves in front of Dean and Lily started breaking open. One broke and fell to the ground as a zombie crawled out. Dean pulled out two silver stakes, he handed one to Lily.

"Bring it on stinky."

**TA**

Sam and Evie walked down through the mausoleum to see if they could find Samhain and kill him. Samhain was facing the wall when they found them. Sam put a finger to his lips, Evie nodded as they silently walked into the room. Samhain turned suddenly and raised his hand. Evie scoffed as she and Sam continued to walked towards him. "Yeah, that demon ray gun stuff? It doesn't work on us." Evie said. Samhain ran into Sam, he threw a punch. Samhain had the advantage and slammed Sam against the wall by the neck. Evie tried to fight Samhain off Sam but her hand trick wasn't working on this guy or she wasn't channeling her angel mojo at the moment. "Oh, shit." She mumbled as she was slammed against the wall. Blood trickled down her forehead.

_Fucking perfect._

**TA**

Lily struck a zombie down with the stake in its chest. Dean threw her another as another zombie came her way. Dean did the same until a woman came up behind him. Lily yelled to him but she motioned both hands in front of her, he went flying and sliding down the wall. "Zombie ghost orgy, huh? Well, that's it. We're torching everybody." Dean said.

**TA**

Sam managed to get the knife out and tried to stab Samhain. He cut Samhain skin and it sizzled. Samhain pushed the knife out of Sam's hand. Sam was thrown across the room to the other wall. Evie moved quickly and swiftly towards the knife. She was so close when Samhain motioned his hand towards her, she went flying backwards. Evie slammed her head against the wall again. _Thank God for my angel healing powers._ She groaned in pain. Sam got up from the ground, he put his hand up. He was using his psychic powers to stop Samhain from attacking him again. Samhain was struggling. Lily and Dean came running to the mausoleum seeing what Sam was doing. Lily noticed Sam's nose staring to bleed. Oh, not a good sign.

Sam was able to exorcize Samhain back to Hell. Lily walked over to Sam when he was finished, leaning up and kissing him - like she always did after he got a demon out of someone. Dean looked at his brother. Evie noticed he was sad and was fearful of his brother now. Dean walked over to Evie and helped her up from the ground. She hissed in pain then sighed when she felt herself heal.

* * *

Lily was in the room with Sam as he packed up his stuff in the duffle bag when Uriel appeared behind him. Lily scrambled to her feet, fear was in her eyes. Sam looked at his girlfriend, confused. He turned and saw Uriel. "Tomorrow. November 2nd, it's an anniversary for you." Uriel said.

"What are you doing here?"

"It's the day Azazel killed your mother and 22 years later your girlfriend too. It must be difficult to bear, yet you so brazenly use the power he gave you. His profane blood pumping though your veins." Uriel said. "Excuse me?" Sam asked.

"You were told not to use your abilities."

"And what was I supposed to do? That demon would have killed me, Evie, Lily, and my brother, and everyone." Sam said. "You were told not to." Uriel said.

"If Samhain had gotten loose in the town-"

"You've been warned, twice now."

"You know what? My brother was right about you, you are dicks." Sam said. "Hey!" Lily said as she smacked his shoulder.

"The only reason you're still alive Sam Winchester is because is you've been useful. But the moment that ceases to be true, the second you become more trouble than you're worth, one word. One, and I will turn you to dust. As for your brother, tell him that maybe he should climb off that high horse of his - ask Dean what he remembers from Hell." Uriel said before he disappeared.

* * *

Evie sat on the park bench with Dean when Castiel appeared next to her. "Let me guess you're here for the 'I told you so'." Dean asked. "No." Cas said.

"Well, good cause I'm really not that interested."

"I am not here to judge you Dean."

"Then why are you here?"

"Our orders-"

"Yeah, you know, I've had about enough of these orders of yours-" Dean started. "Our orders were not to stop the summoning of Samhain, they were to do whatever you told us to do, Dean." Evie said.

"Your orders were to follow my orders? Why did you arrive late?" Dean asked."It was basically a test and I didn't know what I was supposed to do until the last few seconds." Evie said.

"It was a witch, not the Offensive. So I uh- failed your test huh? I get it. But you know what? If you would have waved that magic time traveling wand of yours and we had to do it all over again, I'd make the same call. Cause see, I don't know what's gonna happen when these seals are broken, hell I don't even know what's gonna happen tomorrow. But what I do know is, that this, here? These kids, the swings, the trees, all of it is still here because of my brother and me." Dean said. "You misunderstand me Dean. I'm not like you think, I was praying that you would choose to save the town." Cas said.

"You were?"

"These people, they're all my father's creations. They're works of art, and yet, even though you stopped Samhain, the seal was broken and we are one step closer to hell on earth, for all creation. Now that's not an expression Dean, its literal. You of all people should appreciate what that means. Can I tell you something if you promise not to tell another soul?" Castiel said.

"Okay."

"I'm not a…hammer as you say, I have questions, I have doubts. I don't know what is right and what is wrong anymore, whether you passed or failed here. But in the coming months you will have more decisions to make, I don't envy the weight that's on your shoulders Dean. I truly don't." They shared a look before Evie and Castiel disappeared.

**TA**

She was leaning against a tree with her arms crossed, smiling at Castiel. "What?" He asked as he stuffed his hand in his pockets. "Dean's gaining your trust, Cas. That's a good thing. A very good thing." Evie said.

"I only follow orders."

"God, Castiel, enough of orders this, orders that. Just trust me when I say this," Evie fixed his tie and his collar being only inches apart. Her heart beat quicker. "Orders aren't everything. So listen to Dean more often and listen to me more often. I'm correct about 85% of the time." She smirked. Cas actually cracked a smile at Evie. "Cas, you're my best friend, since my Dad's gone and Lily's still in search of her grace. You're the only one I have who knows me for me." Evie wrapped her arms around Castiel neck. He didn't respond at first and gently rested his hands on her hips. It felt like electricity through her body. What the fuck is going on with me? She pulled away with her arms still around his neck. Inches apart still. Evie lowered her arms and moved away from Cas.

"I better be getting back to them. See me in my dreams? I miss our dream dates." Evie said before she could think.

"Date?"

"I mean - uh, oh…I, uh - gotta go." _What the fuck was that Evie? Stupid, stupid, stupid! How much of a idiot could you be?! He's not interested in you like that. You're a Daeva, he's never experienced anything you've had! Watch yourself next time!_ Her mind screamed at her. She was going to have to control her urges around Cas. _God, kill me now. I'm never going to handle myself around him. This was going to be interesting._


	16. Sixteen

**Sixteen**

**New week! Means new chapters and SUPERNATURAL on Wednesday! **

* * *

Lily held the cue stick in her hand, leaning forward to watch her boyfriend make the easiest money he could ever make. "Brian, come on, man. Just one more. Just-just give me a chance to win it back." Sam slurred. Lily didn't like when Sam got drunk but it was entertaining to see at points. "It's your cash." Brian said.

Dean and Evie walked over, bickering as usual but Evie seemed to enjoy it more and more since she was spending so much time with Castiel in her dreams. Sometimes Lily and Evie shared too much. "Excuse me, my brother's a little sauced to be making bets." Dean said. "He insisted." Brian said.

"Yeah, but you've already taken, what? Two bills off him? I'm just saying." Dean knew his brother was good at the game of pool but when drunk - not so much. "Shut up, Dean. I'm fine." Sam said.

"No, you're not fine. Your drunk!"

"Let's make it five hundred."

"Five hundred?"

"Sure." Sam threw the money onto the pool table."Five hundred. Your break." Brian looked down at the balls on the green felt. Sam looked at his brother with a smirk. Lily giggled at Evie's reaction. _Damn…Sam has to teach me that trick._ Evie smiled at Sam and shook her head. Sam hit some of the balls, sending them in different directions. Evie followed Lily's stare. Rudy was in the doorway of the bar.

"Keep the money." Lily and Sam put the cue stick down on the table as Evie walked over to Ruby first. "Keep the money? What - Sam!" Dean said as he ran after them. Dean never noticed Ruby was around.

"Hey."

"Have you heard the whispers?" Ruby asked. "I've heard whispers but I don't think its the same whispers you're talking about." Evie said.

"About Anna Milton?"

"Ah, then yes I have had those whispers." Evie said as Lily, Sam, and Dean approached them. "Well, you got a lot of nerve showing up anywhere near me." Dean said. "I just have some info and then I'm gone." Ruby said.

"What is it?"

"I'm hearing a few whispers."

"Ooh, great, demon whispers - that's reliable." Dean rolled his eyes. "I'm hearing these same whispers from the angels too." Evie said.

"Girl named Anna Milton escaped from a locked ward yesterday. The demons seem pretty keen on finding her." Ruby said. "So are the angels." Evie added.

"Apparently, some real heavy hitter turned out from the Easter-egg hunt."

"Why? Who is she?"

"No idea. But I'm thinking that she's important, 'cause the order is to capture her alive. I just fingered that whatever the deal is, you might want to find this girl before the demons or angels do." Ruby said. "Look, maybe we should check it out." Lily said

"We're working a case, but thanks."

"What case?"

"Uh, we've got leads, big leads." Dean said. "Sounds dangerous." Ruby rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, well, it sure ain't goose-chasing after some chick who for all we know doesn't even exist - just because you say she's important." Dean said. "I'm just delivering the news. You can do whatever you want with it. Far as I'm concerned, I told you - I'm done." Ruby said.

"Wait, wait, wait. This hospital Anna escaped from - it got a name?" Sam asked.

* * *

Lilyana was asleep in the back of the Impala, leaning her head against the cool window. "I'm going to talk with Cas. You'll find you later." Evie said before snapping her fingers. She found Castiel in the forest like usual. He was just standing around waiting for her. "Anna, she's a fallen angel, isn't she?" Cas nodded without looked at Evelyn.

"Would have been nice to know that ahead of time instead of Ruby telling us." Evie said. "The angels were whispering, Evelyn." Cas said, staring at her. His eyes were so blue to her, she smiled at him.

"Would have been nice to have you tell me, instead of my demon friend."

"You've been channeling you angel side more often, Evelyn."

"Being around angels does that."

"Evelyn, you know what's going to happen." Castiel said. "I know. Only four more years. I don't want to think about, Cas." Evie leaned against the tree.

"We should talk about it."

"I don't want to. I want the next three years to be…somewhat prefect." Evie said. Castiel walked over to her, standing in front of her. Evie crossed her arms, staring at Cas. "Where's Anna now? You know exactly where she is."

"We don't."

"Repeat."

"We don't know where Anna is." Castiel said. "That's a first. Demons are after her, we need to find her." Evie said.

* * *

"Of course I want to help however I can."

"Now, the orderly has no recollection of Anna's escape?" Lily asked. "Apparently, she knocked him unconscious. The blow caused some amnesia. He doesn't even remember coming into her room." The psychologist said.

"That's a hell of a right hook to knock out a guy that's got 80 pound on her." Dean said. "We think she may have planned this - waited behind the door." He said.

"Right. Uh, you mentioned Anna's illness was recent."

"Two months ago - she was happy, well-adjusted, journalism major, lot of friends. Bright future."

"So what happened? She just flipped?"

"Well, that's the tragedy of schizophrenia. Within weeks, Anna was overtaken by delusions." He said. "What kind of delusions?" Lily asked.

"She thought demons were everywhere." The psychologist handed Sam a sketch book. "Interesting." Dean commented.

"It's not uncommon for our patients to believe that monsters are real."

"That's just batty."

Sam flipped through the pages seeing meaningful sketches, some text, and a picture that looked like Evie with black wings and black eyes. "That's Revelations." Lily said. "Since when does the Book of Revelations have jack-o'-lanterns?" He said.

"It's a little known translation."

"Well, Anna's father was a church deacon. When she became ill, her paranoia took on religious overtones. She was convinced the devil was about to rise up and end the world. I hope you find her. It's dangerous for her to be out there alone right now." The psychologist said.

**TA**

Lily was looking through all the sketches that Anna drew, kept going back to the picture of Evie standing there with her black eyes and black wings with the number 27 under it. Evie's hiding something.

* * *

"So why do you and the demons want Anna so badly, besides being a fallen angel?" Evie said. "She must be killed." Evie's eyes widened at Castiel.

"What do you mean by killed?"

"Is there another term for kill that I don't know about?" Castiel asked. He was so clueless. "Yeah, murder. You want us to murder the poor girl. She doesn't know what's going on. All she knows is that demons are after her - if she even believes that." Evie said.

"If Lilyana doesn't find her grace soon, we'll have to kill her as well."

"What?! I'm not allowing you to kill my best friend." Evie threw a punch but Castiel grabbed her arm and pulled her back into his chest. "Don't worry, her grace is a lot closer than you think, Evelyn." Castiel said close to her ear. Evie felt his hot breath on her neck. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Evie turned her head and stared at Cas with a smile. She just wanted to grab Castiel by the collar, slam him into a tree and kiss him. She was fighting the urge. _Oh, screw it._

Evie grabbed Castiel's collar and pulled him towards her. Evie pressed her lips against his. At first he didn't respond but slowly followed Evie's movements. She gasped when her back hit the tree when Castiel moved them. Evie couldn't believe Castiel was actually kissing her back - she thought he'd pull away the moment her lips touched his. Castiel broke the kiss and moved away from an out of breath Daeva, supporting herself up against the tree. "That can't happen again, Evelyn. I'm sorry." Castiel disappeared out of sight. Evie rolled her eyes. _Of course…_


	17. Seventeen

**Seventeen**

**It is Supernatural Wednesday! **

**Not much of an author's note today, so see you tomorrow with VD and the next SPN chapter!**

* * *

"Dean." Sam said as the entered the church attic. Sam pointed his gun to the person hiding. "Anna?" They put their guns away.

"We're not gonna hurt you. We're here to help. My name is Sam, this is my brother, Dean and my-"

"Sam? Not Sam Winchester?"

"Uh, yeah." Anna walked out from hiding. "And your Dean. The Dean?" Anna asked.

"Well, yeah. The Dean, I guess."

"And you must be Evelyn."

"Lily actually."

"Oh. Where's Evelyn?" Anna asked. "Good question." Lily said.

"It's really you. Oh, my God. The angels talk about you. You were in Hell, but Castiel pulled you out and some of them think you can help save us. And some of them don't like you at all. They talk about you all the time lately. I feel like I know you." Anna said. "You talk to angels?" Lily asked.

"They probably don't even know I exist. I just kind of…overhear them." Anna said. "What'd I miss?" Evie said. She startled the four of them.

"Are you Evelyn?"

"I prefer-" Anna pulled Evie into a hug. "You'll protect me right?" She asked.

"Uh, sure…"

"This is Anna." Lily said. "I got that, thanks Lily." Evie said pushing Anna off her.

"Let's get back to the thing at hand. You overhear them?" Sam asked. "They talk and sometimes I just…hear them in my head." Anna said. Clue number one of being a fallen angel.

"Like right now?"

"Not right this second, but a lot. I can't shut them out, there are so many of them." Anna said. "You get used to it." Evie murmured.

"So they locked you up with a case of the crazies when really you were just…tuning in to angel radio?" Dean asked. "Yes. Thank you." Anna said.

"When did the voice start? Do you remember?" Lily asked. "September 18." She said.

"The day Cas pulled you out of Hell."

"First words I heard, clear as a bell - 'Dean Winchester is saved'."

"What do you think?"

"It's above my pay grade."

"Evie, what is she?" Dean asked. "Like I know…I don't know everything." Evie scoffed.

"You knew Lily was a fallen angel."

"Lily also is a unique fallen angel who doesn't hear the…" Evie stopped herself. Her eyes went black. "Hide Lily and Anna now!" Evie demanded as Ruby came in.

"Her face!"

"She's here to help. They both are." Sam ensured Anna. "A demon's coming - big-timer." Ruby said.

"Well, that's convenient - showing up right when we find the girl with some bigwig on your tail?" Dean asked. "I didn't bring him here. You did." Ruby said.

"What?"

"He followed you from the girl's house." Ruby said. Evie pulled Anna and Lily towards the closet to find them. "Why do I need to hide, Evie? I'm not understanding." Lily asked.

"You will. Stay. Don't move. Got it?" Lily nodded. Evie walked back into the room where Ruby and Dean were having a yelling match about Sam's powers…again. The doors opened and Alastair walked in. _Oh, shit. _

Sam tried to exorcise him but nothing worked on Alistair. "That tickles. You don't have the juice to take on me, Sam." Alastair threw Sam down the stairs. Ruby grabbed Evie by the arm, pulling her away as Alastair fought against Dean. They ran to the closet with Anna screaming when Ruby opened the door. They escaped in no time.

* * *

"Okay, I want to know. Why do you trust Ruby so much more lately than you ever had?" Evie asked. "Hey, I can hear you." Ruby shouted.

"You were supposed to."

"Its was six months ago. I was hunting alone-"

"You were hunting alone?! Why the hell were you hunting alone?" Evie asked. "It was only for a month, Sam and I thought it would be best."

**TA**

_Lily was walking towards Sam's motel room realizing she didn't want to hunt on her own anymore. The door was opened and she saw a woman and man demon attacking him. She ran in, punching the woman and grabbed Ruby's knife. She stabbed the first demon that held onto Sam. Lily was about to kill the other demon when Sam stopped her. "It's Ruby." _

_"Ruby?"_

_"Grab the keys. We got to go. Now!" _

_"You know what sounds good? French fries. I'm starving. I just escaped Hell. I deserve a treat. You know, a 'thank you' would be nice." Ruby said. "Why? I saved his ass." Lily rolled her eyes. _

_"You have no idea what I've been through. When Lilith gets pissed, she gets creative. You want to hear about the corners of Hell I've seen?" Ruby asked. "Not really." Lily said. _

_"And the things I had to do to convince her I was sorry? That I could be trusted?" _

_"I smell Christmas bonus." _

_"Does she ever shut up?" _

_"How am I to know? This is the first we seen each other since Dean died and Evie left." Sam said. "Evie left? What happened to her?" Ruby asked._

_"She's perfectly safe wherever she is." _

_"What the hell is your problem?"_

_"You are, Ruby! I thought I could trust you. You almost killed Sam tonight." Lily snapped. "I was going to save him myself you just happened to get in the way of everything." Ruby spat. _

_"Enough, guys. Can you help me save Dean?" _

_"No. Nothing I know of is powerful enough to do that." _

_"Evie probably could." _

_"I've tried that. She doesn't come when I call anymore." Sam said. "What do you mean by call?" Ruby asked._

_"She's a Daeva. Halfbreed." _

_"Of what?"_

_"Demon and angel."_

_"Angels don't exist."_

_"Tell that to Evie." _

_"Look," Sam stopped the Impala and said, "Get out" to Ruby._

_"Sam."_

_"Whose body are you riding, Ruby?"_

_"What do you care? You've never asked me that before." _

_"I'm asking now."_

_"Some secretary."_

_"Let her go."_

_"Sam…" _

_"I'll send you back to Hell."_

**TA**

"That's how you told Ruby about what I was? Fighting in the Impala." Evie said. Lily shrugged. "Can I go back to the story?" Evie motioned her hand to continue Lily's long story.

**TA**

_Sam was cleaning out one of his guns as Lily was shifting through her bag to keep herself entertained for the time being. Sam looked over at her, she caught him staring. "Yes?" _

_"What made you come back?" He asked. "I knew I could hunt on my own, I just chose not to. So I tracked your phone and found you there. Saving your ass in the process was pretty fucking amazing too." She smirked. Lily walked over to him, kissing him - out of the blue. _

**TA**

"Your first kiss with Sam was a spur of the moment thing?"

"Hush, allow me to finish!"

**TA**

_Sam kissed her back, Lily climbed onto his lap running her hand through his hair. Sam gripped her hips when there was a knock on the door. "Of course." She muttered against his lips. Sam placed her feet on the ground and went to the door. Sam opened the door to find Ruby in a new body. She had a slip of paper in her hand. "Proof. This body is 100% socially conscious. I recycle. Al Gore would be proud." Ruby said."_

_"You grabbed a coma patient?"_

_"You didn't want me to take a body with someone in it and I made sure that the spirit was gone. Apartment was empty. You happy?" Ruby asked. "Why are you here? We were in the middle of something." Lily asked._

_"I can't bring Dean back but I can get you something else that you want." Ruby said. "And that would be?" Lily asked._

_"Lilith."_

_"You want me to use my psychic whatever."_

_"Look, I know that it spooks you-"_

_"Skip the speech. I'm ready. Let's go." _

_"Slow down there, cowboy."_

* * *

"Lily I understand this but can you skip right to the 'good' part?" Evie asked.

"Fine. Sam was a pretty crappy student."


	18. Eighteen

**Eighteen**

**Last night's episode made me laughing and gasp at everything. Who else loved the bidding wars? Haha! Castiel was back for that episode and I can't even! The last few seconds broke my heart! And next weeks! AH! As much as I don't like Amelia, but looks good. **

**Enjoy! See you next week!**

* * *

_Sam was trying to exorcise the demon out of the man but all he got was a little smoke - it went back in. Sam held his head in pain. The demon began to laugh at Sam, Ruby killed him. "Not funny." She mumbled._

_"You'll get it Sam."_

_"What? I need more practice."_

_"Ruby, stop it. He's drained." Lily said as she leaned against the wall of the place where Sam practiced his power. "Shut up, Lilyana. Mind your own business." Ruby was pissed already because Sam was failing because he was distracted by Lilyana in the room._

_"Ruby give us a few minutes."_

_"Why?"_

_"Just do it. Please." Ruby rolled her eyes taking away the dead man. Lily walked over to Sam who sat on the edge of the table. "Sam, look at me." Lily said, placing both hands on his cheeks - making him look at her._

_"Lily, stop." She was trying to heal him but he wouldn't let her. Lily was trying to find her grace but making Sam feel better was an interesting power. He moved away from her, sitting on the edge of the beaten up couch. Lily followed, kneeling down to get him to look at her. Lily smiled at him. "Sam, you'll get it. Don't worry." Lily whispered._

_"You don't get it, Lily! Just leave me alone." Sam said._

_"Sam Winchester. It's just you and me. Come on, be reasonable." Lily leaned up and kissed him without thinking. Sam grabbed her from off the ground, pulling her onto his lap. Everything was becoming quickly heated. Sam wasn't gentle with her, but she didn't care. She was about to have sex with Sam Winchester. Her shirt was over her head in no time - best day to forget a bra. She helped him with his shirt until it was thrown on the floor and he was on top of her. Lilyana was trying to go at the same pace as Sam as he kissed her everywhere. He pulled her hair from time to time. The next things to go where their jeans as Sam pushed her onto the couch and kissed down her neck._

**TA**

"Dude."

Sam gave Dean a look. "Too much information." Dean commented. "Just telling you what happened." Sam said.

"Fucking a fallen angel." Dean said. "When you put it like that…" Sam trailed off.

**TA**

"You slept with Sam while he was high off demon blood? How low have you gone, Lilyana?" Evelyn said. "Don't give me that shit, Evie. Same goes for you and Castiel." Lily smirked.

"Nothing's going on there."

"Really? No sex dreams about him?"

"Get a life."

"Trying but my grace is still hiding from me."

"Cas is supposed to help with that, but coming up empty. The only thing that's not making sense is that your supposed to hear the angels talking like normal angels or half-angels in this case. Wonder why your excluded from that mix." Evie said. "Ooo…angels talking! Must be entertaining." Lily smiled.

"Oh, so much fun! Having angels yelling 24/7 and not being able to turn it off until they go silent which isn't often. I barely get any sleep." Evie groaned. "Too much Castiel to handle?" Lily smirked again.

"Oh, don't make me smite you."

"Can I continue?"

"Sure, why not…" Evie rolled her eyes.

* * *

_"You're not ready."_

_"It's now or never."_

_"No, we got to wait until you get it right. You haven't been too successful." Ruby said. "All right, I'll use this." Sam said._

_"Stop. You can't just fly in there reckless, Sam. We need you to take the bitch out." Lily said. "I'll take her out all right." Sam said._

_"You get one shot and you're it."_

_"She's going to kill you, Sam…"_

_"What?"_

_"You don't want to survive do you?" Lily asked. "Lily-" Sam started._

_"No! I'm not allowing it! We lost Dean and we've lost contact with Evie. I'm not losing you." Lily said. "Lily, enough." Sam said._

_"Sam!" Sam pushed Lilyana out of the way, she landed hard on the ground._

* * *

_Sam was trying to exorcise the demon out of the man but all he got was a little smoke - it went back in. Sam held his head in pain. The demon began to laugh at Sam, Ruby killed him. "Not funny." She mumbled._

_"You'll get it Sam."_

_"What? I need more practice." _

_"Ruby, stop it. He's drained." Lily said as she leaned against the wall of the place where Sam practiced his power. "Shut up, Lilyana. Mind your own business." Ruby was pissed already because Sam was failing because he was distracted by Lilyana in the room. _

_"Ruby give us a few minutes." _

_"Why?"_

_"Just do it. Please." Ruby rolled her eyes taking away the dead man. Lily walked over to Sam who sat on the edge of the table. "Sam, look at me." Lily said, placing both hands on his cheeks - making him look at her. _

_"Lily, stop." She was trying to heal him but he wouldn't let her. Lily was trying to find her grace but making Sam feel better was an interesting power. He moved away from her, sitting on the edge of the beaten up couch. Lily followed, kneeling down to get him to look at her. Lily smiled at him. "Sam, you'll get it. Don't worry." Lily whispered. _

_"You don't get it, Lily! Just leave me alone." Sam said. _

_"Sam Winchester. It's just you and me. Come on, be reasonable." Lily leaned up and kissed him without thinking. Sam grabbed her from off the ground, pulling her onto his lap. Everything was becoming quickly heated. Sam wasn't gentle with her, but she didn't care. She was about to have sex with Sam Winchester. Her shirt was over her head in no time - best day to forget a bra. She helped him with his shirt until it was thrown on the floor and he was on top of her. Lilyana was trying to go at the same pace as Sam as he kissed her everywhere. He pulled her hair from time to time. The next things to go where their jeans as Sam pushed her onto the couch and kissed down her neck. _

**TA**

"Dude."

Sam gave Dean a look. "Too much information." Dean commented. "Just telling you what happened." Sam said.

"Fucking a fallen angel." Dean said. "When you put it like that…" Sam trailed off.

**TA**

"You slept with Sam while he was high off demon blood? How low have you gone, Lilyana?" Evelyn said. "Don't give me that shit, Evie. Same goes for you and Castiel." Lily smirked.

"Nothing's going on there."

"Really? No sex dreams about him?"

"Get a life."

"Trying but my grace is still hiding from me."

"Cas is supposed to help with that, but coming up empty. The only thing that's not making sense is that your supposed to hear the angels talking like normal angels or half-angels in this case. Wonder why your excluded from that mix." Evie said. "Ooo…angels talking! Must be entertaining." Lily smiled.

"Oh, so much fun! Having angels yelling 24/7 and not being able to turn it off until they go silent which isn't often. I barely get any sleep." Evie groaned. "Too much Castiel to handle?" Lily smirked again.

"Oh, don't make me smite you."

"Can I continue?"

"Sure, why not…" Evie rolled her eyes.

* * *

_"You're not ready." _

_"It's now or never." _

_"No, we got to wait until you get it right. You haven't been too successful." Ruby said. "All right, I'll use this." Sam said. _

_"Stop. You can't just fly in there reckless, Sam. We need you to take the bitch out." Lily said. "I'll take her out all right." Sam said._

_"You get one shot and you're it." _

_"She's going to kill you, Sam…" _

_"What?" _

_"You don't want to survive do you?" Lily asked. "Lily-" Sam started._

_"No! I'm not allowing it! We lost Dean and we've lost contact with Evie. I'm not losing you." Lily said. "Lily, enough." Sam said. _

_"Sam!" Sam pushed Lilyana out of the way, she landed hard on the ground. _

TA

_"Lily get Sam out of here with the girl." Lily grabbed the girl out of the house with Sam on her tail. The girl was crying and clinging to Lily. Sam ran back to save Ruby. "Sam! Get back here!" Lily yelled._

* * *

"Ruby, hey. Where are-" Lily let out of a scream as she bent down to Ruby. "What?!" Evie ran into the room where Ruby was lying on the ground dead.

"Its just her vessel. You did say no one was inside it with her. Ruby went to get the boys. Stop screaming." Evie said.

* * *

"Glad you could make it."

"Yeah, thanks. Anna, are you okay?" Sam asked as he entered where Anna was. "Yeah. I think so. Ruby's not like other demons. She saved my life." Anna said.

"Yeah, I hear she does that. I guess…I…you know."

"What?"

"I guess I own you for…Sam. And I just wanted… you know…"

"Don't strain yourself there Dean." Evie smirked as she walked past. "Okay, then. Is the moment over?" Ruby nodded.

"Good, 'cause that was awkward."

"Hey, Sam, you think it'd be safe to make a quick call, just to tell my parents I'm okay? They must be completely freaked. They wouldn't let me." Anna said.

"Uh…"

"What?"

"Anna, um…your parents…"

"What about them?"

"Look, I'm sorry."

"No, they're not…" Anna gasped. "Anna, I'm sorry." Sam said.

"Why is this happening to me?" She asked. "I don't know." Sam said.

"They're coming."

Dean and Sam looked at Evie, she nodded. "Back room." Dean said. Lily took Anna to the back room, hiding her. "Where's the knife?" Ruby asked.

"Uh… about that…" Dean said."You're kidding." Evie groaned.

"Hey, don't look at me." Dean said.

"Thanks a lot."

"Great. Just peachy. Impeccable timing, guys, really." Ruby said. The door rattled violently and bursted open. Uriel and Castiel walked into the cabin. "Please tell me you're here to help. We've been having demon issues all day." Dean said.

"Well, I can see that. You want to explain why you have that stain in the room?" Uriel asked.

"Knock it off Uriel."

"We're here for Anna."

"You said I had time, Cas." Evie said. "Here for her like…here for her?" Dean asked.

"Stop talking. Give her to us."

"Are you gonna help her?"

"No, she has to die."


	19. Nineteen

**Nineteen**

**To Mara: You'll have to wait and see what happens in S5-S7, especially the end of S5-S7. Possibly new love interests or something along those lines. I know its hard to wait but in the long run, you could be happy with Liam (Lily/Sam) or you could change. You'll have to find out once S5 hits. Thanks for the review! Bekah is happy that there's another Liam fan other than her!**

**Mrs Tom Riddle: OH! That part! I don't really know what Cas is saying, which is bad not knowing. If I had to write anything in for that scene, probably something to do with the Winchesters or anything to do with Heaven. Yeah, I was quite happy with the way the kiss came out and it was my mind over Bekah's to have Lily have sex with Sam. Bekah was quite happy with my choice! And thanks for the reviews!**

**Can't wait for this week's episode! Benny! I already love the character of Benny, maybe it was Eureka that got me into Ty (The Original Andy). But, no one can replace my love for Castiel. **

* * *

"You want Anna? Why?" Sam asked.

"Out of the way." Uriel said to the Daeva in his way. "Make me, Uriel." Evie challenged.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Okay, I know she's wiretapping your angel chats or whatever, but it's no reason to bank her." Dean said.

"Don't worry. I'll kill her gently."

"You're some heartless sons of bitches, you know that?" Dean said. "As a matter of fact, we are. And?" Cas asked.

"Whoa, Castiel being a douche, what a shock." Evie smirked. "Evelyn." Cas warned.

"Anna's an innocent girl."

"She is far from innocent."

"It means she's worse then this abomination you've been screwing. Now give us the girl." Evie punched Uriel in the face, he threw her against the wall. "Evie!" Lily yelled. Castiel looked at Evelyn - not daring saying her name out loud. Evie gave a weak nod to him that she understood he was worried around her.

"Who's gonna stop me now? You two? This fallen angel bitch? Or this demon whore?" Uriel threw Ruby against the wall. Dean attacked him. Castiel went over to Sam, touching his forehead. "I've been waiting for this." A bright white light filled the room. Lily opened her eyes and noticed Castiel, Uriel, and Evie were gone.

"Evie!" Lily yelled. "Ah, shit." Evie moaned in pain by the door.

"Evie!" Lily ran to her best friend who was bleeding and holding her arm in pain."What the fuck?!" Dean yelled.

"Ask the fallen angel!" Evie hissed as Lily got her to her feet.

"What did you do Lily?!"

"Me? I don't know what happened!"

"Not Lily…ah…Anna…" Evie gulped. "Anna did…it." Evie looked at Ruby, her eyes were widened.

"Go help Ruby, Dean. Please for me." Lily asked as she helped Evie to the couch. Dean walked over to Ruby, pulling her up from the ground. "What happened?" Lily asked.

"She used…uh…a blood sigil. You create in your own blood and press your hand on it. Any angel is effected." Evie said. "We need to get out of here now, I say we go to Bobby's. What do you say?" Lily asked as Sam regained consciousness.

"Brilliant plan."

* * *

"Iron walls drenched in salt. Demons can't even touch the joint." Dean said. "Which I find racist, by the way." Ruby commented as she and Evie who was still holding her arm against her chest.

"Write your congressman."

"Here." Ruby handed Dean some hex bags. "Extra-crunchy. They'll hide us from angels, demons, all corners. Now, I'm going to help this one upstairs and be right back." Ruby said.

"Thanks, Ruby."

"Oh, he's starting to like you."

"Don't get your hopes up, Evie. You're seriously injured. Has Cas since you last saw him that time?" Ruby asked. "No…" She groaned.

"Time to call him, Evie."

"I…can't."

"Why not?"

"We kissed and now its awkward." Evie said. "You two kissed?" Ruby raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, ha, ha. I'll make it up the rest of the way." Evie grabbed the railing and walked up the stairs.

**TA**

"How's my car?"

"I got her. She's fine."

"Where's Bobby?" Lily asked. "Uh, The dominican. He said we break anything, we buy it." Dean said.

"Is he working a job?"

"God, I hope so. Otherwise, he's at hedonism in a banana hammock and a trucker cap." Dean said. "Gee, thanks Dean, I really needed that image in my head this early in the morning." Evie made her way to the door.

"Whoa! Where you going?"

"Taking a jog."

"Seriously?"

"No, you asshat, move." Evie pushed Dean out of the way and out the door. "Where's she going?" Lily rubbed her eyes to get the image of Bobby out of her head.

"Don't know."

"Probably calling Cas."

"She can't do that. He'll know Anna's here." Dean said. "I heard her and Ruby talking. They kissed. Everything's now awkward between them. They need to talk and he needs to heal her." Lily said.

"He'll know."

"And he won't care. Did you hear her say, 'You said I had time'? She knew Castiel and Uriel were going to be there. It was all a plan." Lily said.

**VD**

"Castiel, I'm not going to pray this time so, get your ass down here this instant! You need to heal me." Evie stumbled as she walked to get as far away from Bobby's house as possible. "Evelyn." She turned toward Castiel, falling over her own two feet. Cas caught her, she couldn't help but look into his eyes. Stop, Evie! He needs to heal you. No makeout session right now.

"Anna's more powerful than we first estimated." Cas said as he wrapped his arms around Evie's back. Sparks again. "Noticed. Mind healing me?" Castiel took one hand away, balancing Evie with the other. He tapped her forehead. All the pain washed over her in one quick flash. Evie supported herself by hugging Castiel. Her head resting against his shoulder.

* * *

"Why don't you just ask me to my face?" Anna said. Sam, Dean, and Lily turned to Anna in the doorway with Ruby next to her.

"Nice job watching her."

"I'm watching her."

"No, you're right, Anna. Is there anything you want to tell us?" Sam asked. "About what?" Anna asked.

"The angels said you were guilty of something. Why would they say that?" Sam asked. "You tell me. Tell me why my life has been leveled… Why my parents are dead? I don't know, I swear. I would give anything to know." Anna said.

"Let's find out."

"How?"

"Pamela."

* * *

"Castiel, you said I had time."

"Uriel-"

"I give a shit what Uriel said, did, or wanted! You said I had time to tell Anna that she was a fallen angel and explain what she needed to do before you two stormed the castle. You fucking promised me Cas. What changed from yesterday afternoon, Cas?" Evie asked. "Evelyn-"

"No, Cas. I know its 4 years but I think I know what I want." Evie said. "4 years is far off, Evelyn. You'll choose many times." Cas said.

"And if that means getting away from you fucking angels, then - I won't change my mind." Evie said. "Evie, we need to talk." Evie heard Lily yelled. Evie turned her head for a second and back to talk to Cas again - he was gone.

"Fucking angel!"

"Problem?"

"No, no problem." Evie slammed her fist into the window of the nearby car. Lilyana jumped in fright as Evie shook out her bloody hand. She closed her eyes for a moment before it magically healed on its own. _Good to have my powers back._

"What the hell?"

"Angels can heal themselves."

"Seriously? Why couldn't you just heal yourself before?" Lily asked. "There was too much damage made to me. Say I get thrown about-"

"Like by Uriel."

"As an example, yeah. I can heal that but that blood symbol, it leaves permeant damages if not taken care of another angel." Evie said. "So Cas was here?" Lily crossed her arms.

"Of course Castiel was here. Why wouldn't he?"

"Did you tell him Anna was here?"

"No, besides he probably already knew that. What's the matter if Cas comes around more?" Evie asked. "I heard you and Ruby talk." Evie looked at her best friend, rubbing the back of her neck.

"I should have-"

"Bullshit!"

"Excuse me?"

"You purposely didn't tell me! I told you about my love life, you can't tell me about yours?" Lily asked. "Look, it was a spur of the moment kinda thing. I didn't think he would respond - yet alone allow me to kiss him." Evie said.

"Whatever. Dean went to get Pamela to figure out what Anna is." Lily said. "I told them!" Evie snapped.

"Dean doesn't believe you, like he would." Lily stormed off. "Lily!" Evie yelled but Lily just walked off, flipping her off.

"Oh, mature!"


	20. Twenty

**Twenty**

**Happy Supernatural Wednesday! Tonight is the episode Jensen directed! Yes! I love his directing episodes, I hope I like this one because I don't like Amelia. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Evie crossed her arms as she stayed away from the devil's trap in front of the door, glaring at anyone who pissed her off right now. Ruby stood by her as Dean arrived back with Pamela. "Sam?" She said. Lilyana glared at Pamela like she could see it. "Lily, enough glaring at me." Lily took a step back from the psychic that scared her at some points.

"I'm right here."

"Oh. Know how I can tell?" Pamela grabbed Sam's ass. Evie bite down on her lip to stop her from laughing out loud. Lily shot her best friend a glare. Evie shrugged. "That perky little ass of yours. You could bounce a nickel off that thing. Of course I know it's you, grumpy. Same way I know that's a demon, Evie over in the corner - pissed, Lily's angry about something, and that poor girl's Anna and that you've been eyeing my rack." Pamela said.

"Sam!"

"Uh…I, uh…"

"Don't sweat it, kiddo. I still got more senses then most." Pamela said. "Got it." Sam mumbled as he walked over to his girlfriend.

"Eyes on her rack?"

"Sorry?"

"Idiot." Lily leaned up and kissed him in front of everyone. "Enough lovebirds. You can do that later." Pamela said. Lily clenched her jaw and shook her head.

"Hey, Anna. How are you? I'm Pamela."

"Hi."

"Dean told me what's been going on. I'm excited to help."

"Oh. That's nice of you."

"Oh, well, not really. Any chance I can dick over an angel, I'm taking it." Pamela said. "Why?" Anna asked.

"They stole something from me." Pamela lowered her glasses, revealing white plastic eyes. "Demon-y, I know. But they're just plastic. Good for bunnies. Makes me look extra-psychic, don't you think?" Pamela laughed.

"Who did that to you?" Anna asked. "Why don't you tell her Evie? You seem to buddy-buddy with him now." Everyone including Anna looked over at Evie who was playing with the silver snake ear cuff on her right ear.

"Why me?"

"Don't pretend you aren't falling all over him." Pamela said. "How the hell-" Evie started.

"Lucky guess."

"Fine. Castiel burned her eyes out." Anna's eyes widened. "He warned you." Evie smirked.

"Wipe the smirk off your face." Evie looked at Pamela. "Your good." Evie chuckled.

"How about you tell me what your deal is? Hmm? Don't you worry." Pamela said to Anna.

**TA**

Evie and Ruby stood outside the panic room - outside looking in. "Nice and relaxed. Now, I'm going to count down from five to zero. When we're at zero, you'll be in a deep state of hypnosis. As I count down, just go deeper and deeper, okay? 5… 4… 3… 2… 1. Deep sleep. Deep sleep. Every muscle calm and relaxed. Can you hear me?" Pamela asked. "I can hear you." Anna said.

"Now, Anna, tell me. How can you hear the angels? How did you work that spell?" Pamela asked. "I don't know. I just did." Anna said.

"Your father, what's his name?"

"Rich Milton."

"All right. But I want you to look further back. When you were very young, just a couple of years old." Pamela said. "I don't want to." Anna whispered.

"It'll be okay, Anna, just one look - that's all we need."

"No."

"What's your Dad's name? Your real Dad. Why is he angry at you?" Pamela asked. "No. No. No! No!" Anna screamed.

"Calm down."

"He's gonna kill me!" She screamed. "Anna, you're safe." Pamela said.

"No!" She screamed again - the lights started to explode around them and glass shattered. Sam pulled Lily closer to himself.

"Calm down."

"He's gonna kill me!"

"It's all right, Anna."

"Anna?" Dean said as he walked towards her. "Dean, don't." Pamela warned. Anna threw Dean across the room.

"Wake in 1, 2, 3, 4, 5. Anna…Anna? You all right?" Pamela asked. "Thank you, Pamela. That helped. A lot. I remember now." Ann said.

"Remember what?" Sam asked.

"Who I am."

"I'll bite. Who are you?" Dean asked.

"I'm an angel."

"See I told you!" Evie said.

**TA**

"Don't be afraid, I'm not like the others."

"I don't find that very reassuring." Ruby said. "Neither do I." Pamela said.

"So…Castiel, Uriel - they're the ones that came for me?" Anna asked. "Yeah. How do you know them, Anna?" Evie said.

"We were kind of in the same foxhole." Anna said. "So, what? Were they like your bosses or something?" Dean asked.

"Try the other way around."

"Look at you."

"But now they want to kill you?" Pamela asked. "Orders are orders. Evelyn should understand. I'm sure I have a death sentence on my head." Anna said.

"Why?"

"I disobeyed…which for us - the worst thing you can do. I fell." Anna said. "Meaning?" Dean asked.

"She fell to Earth - becoming human, like Lily."

"It kind of hurts. Try cutting your kidney out with a butter knife. That kind of hurt. I ripped out my grace." Anna said. "Come again?" Dean asked.

"It's basically energy to an angel. Like this." Evie pulled out the necklace Cas gave her. "This is someone's grace. If they fall, an angel or in this case - a Daeva holds onto until the time is right. Sometimes they never get their grace back - death sentence like Anna has and what Lily might have sooner than later." Evie said.

"What?!"

"I'll explain that later. Let's have Anna finish her story." Evie said. "Well, I hacked out the grace and fell. My mother, Amy, couldn't get pregnant. Always called me her little miracle. She had no idea how right she was." Anna said.

"So you just forgot that you were God's little Power Ranger?" Dean asked. "The older I got, the longer I was human, yeah." Anna said.

"I don't think you all appreciate how completely screwed we are." Ruby said. "Ruby's right. Heaven wants me dead." Anna said.

"And Hell just wants her. A flesh-and-blood angel that you can question, torture, that bleeds. Sister, you're the Stanley Cup. And sooner or later, Heaven or Hell, they're gonna find you." Ruby said. "I know. And that's why I'm gonna get it back." Anna said.

"What?"

"My grace."

"You can do that?"

"If I can find it."

"Hey, do not look at me. This isn't Anna's." Evie said. "All right. So where's this grace of yours?" Dean asked.

"Lost track. I was falling about 10,000 miles per hour at the time." Anna said. "You mean falling, like, literally?" Sam asked.

"Yes."

"Ouch." Lily mumbled. "Like the way a human eyes can see? Like a comet? Maybe a meteor?" Sam asked.

"Why do you ask?"

* * *

Sam was surrounded by books and old magazines with Ruby while Lily was talking to Anna about being a fallen angel. Evie was walking into the kitchen to grab a beer when she heard Sam and Ruby talking. "Sam…I'm sorry." Evie leaned against the wall, glancing over at them but Bobby's desk. "For what?" He asked.

"For bringing you this mess. If I had known, I would have kept my trap shut." Ruby said. "Yeah, well, we'll muddle through." Sam said.

"Not this time. You do not want to get between these two armies. It's Godzilla and Mothra. If one side doesn't get us, the other one will." Ruby said. "So what do you want to do? Dump Anna, grab Lily and run? Forget it. Look, I know the angels freak you out." Sam said.

"Forget the angels. It's Alastair I'm scared of. So is Evie."

"Alastair?"

"You met him in the church. Practically the grand inquisitor downstairs. Picasso with a razor." Ruby said. "And?" Sam asked.

"And you should pull him out and throw him back in the pit…if you weren't out of shape." Ruby said.

"Ruby…"

"No, your abilities - you're getting flabby."

"Yeah, so how do I tone up?"

"You know how. You know what you got to do."

"No, I'm not doing that anymore."

"Sam-"

"I said no."

"Well, then you better pray that Anna gets her grace back, or we're all dead." Ruby said.

* * *

"I can't believe that's what happens when you fall. I don't remember any of it but as soon as I find my grace, I'm breaking it open. I want to remember what I did to fall." Lilyana said with a bottle of beer in hand. "Evelyn hadn't talked about this with you?" Anna asked.

"Not really."

"Why not?"

"Not that she understands completely. She's not fallen - she has powers. Evie is just my protecter and best friend." Lily said. "She's a Daeva, one of a kind. She should know everything about the supernatural world. Especially Heaven and Hell." Anna said.

"Orders are orders."

"I guess so."

"Evie doesn't like to talk business with us. She prefers to have fun." Lily said. "Angels don't have fun, Lilyana." Anna said.

"She likes being a demon more, I think."

"Tell me about her and Castiel." Anna said. "Her and Castiel?" Lily scoffed - like Lily was going to tell Anna, newly informed fallen angel about her best friend, Evie's love life. Not in a million years.

"Pamela said something about them." Anna said. Lily gulped, not knowing what to say - not because she didn't know, she just didn't want to get hurt because she told Anna about Evie's love life and her actions with Cas. "He's her best friend. He is also her protector because her father is no longer living." Lily said avoiding everything.

"Her father?"

"Father was an angel, mother was a demon."

"Oh, I see."

"Hey, Anna!" Lily decided tell Anna what was going on between Cas and Evie - not because she felt threatened but to get it off her chest. No doubt Evelyn will be pissed but maybe still be happy that someone else knows - that's a girl.

* * *

Evie was able to hot-wire one of the cars in Bobby's yard while Ruby and Anna rode with the Winchesters. Lily didn't like the idea of Ruby with Sam at the moment because she was forcing him to use his powers and not that Lily didn't like that Sam used them - it was just Ruby had a hidden agenda. Evie glanced at Lily as she played with a bronze butterfly ring on her finger. The ring had two pink rhinestones as the body of the butterfly. Evie has never seen Lilyana wear that ring before, so she assumed that Sam must have given it to her as gift or something. "Nice ring." Lily jumped when Evie spoke. "Sorry, did I spook you?" Evie chuckled.

"No, just didn't think we were going to be talking."

"Why? 'Cuz of that fucking 'fight' we had." Evie asked. "Sorta yeah." Lily said.

"Screw it then. We're best friends and I said, 'nice ring'. Did Sam give it to you?" Evie asked. "No." Lily took the ring off and looked at it closely.

"Found it in our motel room. Just decided to keep it. Looks cheap." Lily said as she placed in one of the cup holders.

"If you won't wear it. I will."

"Not your style, Evie but liking the ear cuff thing." Lilyana said. "Hand me the ring." Evie held out her hand for the ring, driving one handed. Lily handed the ring over to Evie. Evie put the ring on her thumb.

"Its perfect."

"For something I randomly found." Lily giggled. They entered an awkward silence. "Evie, I kinda, might have-" Lily trailed off.

"What?"

"I told-"

"You told Anna?! About me and Cas?!" Lily nodded. "Goddammit!" Evie slammed her palm into the steering wheel.

"What gave you the right to tell her about my love life?"

"I just thought - I needed to get it off my chest."

"Ruby would have been a better idea than Anna. I didn't need any of the other angels to find out - fallen or not." Evie said. "Evie, allow me to explain." Lily pleaded.

"Lily, do you realize that Anna's my boss too?"

"Shit."

"Yeah, shit."

"I didn't think about that." Lily mumbled. "Blonde moment." Evie groaned.

"What?"

"You had a blonde moment."

"You had a blonde moment thinking Cas was actually kissing you back." Lily said. "He slammed me into a tree." Evie said softly.

"Seriously? You were slammed into a tree?" Evie nodded. "That heated?" Evie nodded again.

"How in fucking hell did Cas get that heated while kissing you?"

"Gee, thanks, Lil."

"I didn't mean it like that. I mean, you had sex with Dean a few times - was he different?" Lily asked. "Never got to second base, Lilyana. Just kissing - something Dean and I never really do much of. It was more of the sex part than the kissing part." Evie said.

"Oh, okay. Now I have to image permanently seared into my brain."

"Worse that Bobby in a banana hammock with a trucker hat on." Evie smirked. "Oh, shit."

"Ha, ha."

"Bitch."


	21. Twenty-One

**Twenty-One**

**Only 17 chapters left of The Angel! Wow! It went by fast, didn't it?**

**Well, last night's episode...was interesting, but, not my favorite. I thought they meant they were going to be doing like what episode 2 was - flashback filled. Less Amelia the better, no offense to the people who like her. **

* * *

"It's beautiful."

"It's where the grace touched down. I can feel it." Anna said. "You ready to do this?" Dean asked.

"Not really."

"Anna, what are we even looking for?" Sam asked. Anna put her hand on the trunk of the tree. "It doesn't matter. It's not here. Not anymore. Someone took it." Evie clutched the vile with grace that was around her neck. This better not be Anna's.

* * *

Lily stood next to Sam with his hand around her waist while Evie was out trying to get contact with Castiel again. She was failing - she just wanted to make sure the grace around her neck wasn't Anna's. Not that Evie liked Anna very much anymore because of Lily telling her about the semi-romance with Castiel. Dean and Ruby were arguing again. When aren't they arguing. "Um…guys… The angels are talking again." Anna said. "What are they saying?" Sam asked.

"It's weird. Like a recording…a loop. It says, 'Dean Winchester give us Anna by midnight or…'" Anna stopped. "Or what?" Dean asked.

"'…or we hurl him back to damnation.'" Anna finished. "Anna, do you know of any weapon that works on an angel?" Sam asked.

"To what? To kill them?" Sam simple nodded. "Nothing we could get to…not right now." Anna said.

"I say we call Bobby. We get him back from hedonism." Dean said. "What's he going to tell us that we don't already know, Dean?" Lily asked.

"I don't know, but we got to think of something!" Dean snapped.

* * *

"Cas, I've got a problem. I need to know something."

"Evelyn."

"You really do come any time I open my mouth don't you?" Evie asked. Cas didn't respond. "Is this grace Anna's?" Evie pulled the vile out from under her shirt.

"No, Evelyn."

"Who is this then?" Evie asked. "I'll tell you when the time's right, Evelyn. I have to go." Castiel said.

"Wait!"

Castiel looked at Evie. "Are you really going to send Dean back to damnation if he doesn't hand you Anna by midnight?" Evie asked. "Yes." Castiel said before disappearing.

"Thanks for the chat." Evie rubbed the back of her neck and heard Ruby talking. She started walking towards the voice when she heard Alastair's too. Evie stopped and hid for the time being.

"I'll give you the angel."

"Will you? And in return?" Alastair asked. "I walk away. Me, the Daeva, Danielson, and the Winchesters - both of them. This angel business is none of our business." Ruby said.

"Hmm. You know, I'd always heard that your were devious, cowardly little slut. You don't disappoint." Alastair said. "So, what do you say?" Ruby asked.

"It's interesting…Prudent." Two demons appeared behind Ruby and grabbed her. Evie didn't have the time to warn her. "But, uh, let me make you a…counteroffer." He smirked.

_Oh, shit! _

**TA**

Lily was looking for Dean to give him a beer before anything happened, Dean always liked a beer before making any deals. Lily stopped when she heard Uriel and Dean talking. "Where's your boss?" Dean asked. "Castiel? Oh, he, uh…He's not here. See, he has this weakness. He likes Evelyn." Lily silent gasped. _Cas likes Evie? Holy shit!_

"Time's up, boy. We want the girl."

"Wouldn't try that if I were you. See, she got her grace back. Full-blown angel now." Dean said. "That would be a neat trick, considering - I have her grace right here." Uriel said. Lily stormed into the barn.

"You son of a bitch!" She threw the bottle of beer at Uriel's head, he moved just in time. The beer exploded from the bottle when it collided with the wall. "Keep her silent, Winchester. Wouldn't want her name to be next on the death sentence list." Uriel said.

"Give Anna back her grace, Uriel." Lily said. "She committed a serious crime." Uriel said.

"And that would be?"

"Our business, not yours."

"It will be once I find my grace." Lily said. "Who says your grace isn't right in front of you?" Uriel said.

"Lily go back to Sam."

"Dean!"

"Now, Lilyana." Lily took one last look at Uriel before giving him the middle finger and stormed out. She needed to find Evie and fast.

* * *

"Evie, there you are. Where were you all night?" Lily asked. "Ruby's with Alastair - she tried to make a deal with him. Giving him Anna to keep us safe and away from any other demon." Evie said.

"That bitch."

"The angels are coming. Are they in the barn?" Evie asked. "Yes." Lily said.

"Dean made the deal."

"What?!"

"Last night. The angels are talking about it." Evie said. "Evie, stop! I have to tell you something." Lily said.

"Can't it wait until after Anna's with the angels?" Evie asked. "No, it can't! Uriel had her grace around his neck, like your necklace." Lily said.

"That son of a bitch."

"Exactly what I said…to him." Lily said. "You stood up to Uriel?" She nodded. Evie hugged her best friend.

"Backbone of an angel!"

"There's more."

"Not now. Castiel and Uriel are on their way." Evie grabbed Lily's hand as they ran to the barn. They made it just in time before the doors bursted open. Uriel and Castiel walked in. Lilyana took one look at Cas and smiled when she caught him stealing a look at Evie while she ran a hand through her hair. Lily decided not to tell Evie about what she heard last night.

"Hello Anna. Its good to see you." Castiel said. "How? How did you find us?" Sam looked over at Evie.

"I didn't tell him."

"Dean?"

"I'm sorry." It was directed towards Anna. "Why?" Sam asked.

"Because they gave him a choice. They either killed me…or kill you. I know how their minds work." Anna said. She kissed Dean on the lips as a goodbye kiss. The three of them looked at each other in shock and confusion. "You did the best you could. I forgive you. Okay. No more tricks. No more running. I'm ready."

"I'm sorry."

"No. You're not. Not really. You don't know the feeling." Anna said. "Still, we have a history. It's just-" Evie looked at Cas, confused. _What did he mean by history? Please just be work related._

"Orders are orders. I know, just make it quick." Anna said as Alastair with a bleeding Ruby and other demons appeared. "Don't you touch a hair on that poor girl's head." Alastair said.

"How dare you come in this room…you pussing sore?" Uriel demanded. "Name-calling. That hurt my feelings…you sanctimonious, fanatical prick." Alastair spat.

"Turn around and walk away now."

"Sure. Just give us the girl and the Daeva. We'll make sure she gets punished good and proper." Evie shot Cas a worried look. Alastair of all demons just wanted Evie because of what she was. He wouldn't murder her but would probably just keep her as a toy.

"You know who we are and what we will do. I won't say it again. Leave now…or we lay you to waste." Castiel said. "Think I'll take my chances." Alastair said. Evie pulled Lily away from the fighting while Cas tried to exorcise Alastair with his hand but nothing worked.

"Sorry, kiddo. Why don't you go run to Daddy?" Uriel exorcised the other demon in the room. Alastair began to exorcise Castiel. Evie wouldn't have that. She grabbed a crowbar and swung at Alastair's head. He grabbed her arm, twisting it backwards. "The Daeva defending the angel. How…irritating." Alastair said. Alastair took out Ruby's knife, ready to stab her in the chest.

"Lily, anytime now." Evie said.

"Anna, now!" Lily yelled. Anna grabbed the necklace from around Uriel's neck, she slammed it against the floor. "Shut you eyes. Shut your eyes! Shut your eyes!" She yelled. Everyone closed their eyes except Castiel, Evie, and Uriel. Evie fell to the ground when Alastair disappeared, leaving Ruby's knife behind.

"What are you guys waiting for? Go get Anna. Unless, of course, you're screwed." Dean said. "This isn't over." Uriel said. Castiel didn't help Evie off the ground but did looked over at her. Giving her a look that she only understood. Evie nodded. Uriel and Cas disappeared, Dean helped Evie up from the ground and grabbed the knife. She closed her eyes and let her wrist heal.

"You okay?" Sam asked Ruby. "Not so much." She said.

"What took you so long to get here?" Dean asked. "Sorry I'm late with the demon delivery. I was only being tortured." Ruby said.

"I got to hand it to you, Sammy. Bring them all together all at once - angels and demons. It was a damn good plan." Dean said. "Yeah, well, when you got Godzilla and Mothra on your ass, best to get out of their way and let them fight." Sam said.

"Yeah, now you're just bragging."

"So, I guess she's some big-time angel now, huh? She must be happy…wherever is she." Sam said.

"I doubt it."

* * *

"Evie, I need to tell you something." Lily said. "What?" Evie asked as she packed her bag into the back of the Impala.

"Uriel said something yesterday."

"Yes?"

"Something about Castiel." Evie looked at Lily, sitting down. "What exactly?" She asked.

Lily gulped before starting, "He said that he didn't really listen to Castiel anymore because he has a weakness."

"Which is?"

"You." Evie looked at Lily in shock. _Me?_


	22. Twenty-Two

**Twenty-Two**

**New weeks, with major Cas/Evie going on. **

**I can't wait for this week's but I also will be thinking about the original Ghostfacers... I miss those guys. Can't we get them back? And if you're listening, I'd like Balthazar, Gabriel, Chuck, and Bobby back too (even thought no one's really listening)! Thank you! **

* * *

Evelyn was avoiding Castiel at all costs for a while until he called for him to come to see him. She did - not realizing it was to help him out find out why angels have been killed. Car alarms were blaring as Cas and Evie moved across the junkyard. Evie silenced them as Cas moved forward. A body of a woman was lying on the ground dead. He moved the part of her clothing from her neck - there was a stab wound. "Goodbye, sister." Cas said. They disappeared out of sight when the cops came to check out the body that was reported.

* * *

"Ah, home crappy home." Dean said.

"Winchester, Winchester, and Danielson." Uriel said when Sam flipped on the light.

"Oh, come on."

"You are needed."

"Needed? We just got back from needed." Dean said. "Mind your tone with me." Uriel warned.

"No, you mind your damn tone with us." Dean said. "We just got back from Pamela's funeral." Sam said.

"Pamela. You know, psychic Pamela? You remember her. Cas, you remember her. You burned her eyes out. Remember that? Good times. Yeah, then she died saving one of your precious seals. So maybe you can stop pushing us around like chess pieces for five fucking minutes!" Dean snapped. "We raised you out of hell for our purposes." Uriel said.

"Yeah, what were those again? What exactly did you want from me?" Dean asked.

"Start with gratitude."

"Oh."

"Dean, we know this is difficult to understand." Cas said.

"And we-" Uriel gave a look to Castiel and Evie. Evie couldn't look at her friends because she was supposed to be at the funeral. Uriel noticed how close Evie was next to Castiel. Their fingers brushing against each other every so often. "We don't care. Now, seven angels have been murdered, all of them from our garrison. The last one was killed tonight. Castiel and Evelyn were informed." Uriel said.

"Demons? How they doing it?"

"We don't know." Evie finally spoke up. "I'm sorry but what do you want us to do about it? I mean, a demon with the juice to ice angels has to be out of our league, right? The only powerful demon we haven't killed is Evie and I doubt she killed the angels." Sam said.

"We can handle the demons, thank you very much." Uriel said. "Once we find whoever it is." Cas added.

"So you need our help hunting a demon?"

"Not quite. We have Alastair." Evie crossed her arms. "Great. He should be able to name your trigger man." Dean said.

"He won't talk - not even to me. Alastair's will is very strong. We've arrived at an impasse." Evie said. "Yeah, well, he's like a black belt in torture. I mean, you guys are out of your league." Dean said.

"That's why we've home to his student. You happen to be the most qualified interrogator we've got." Uriel said. Dean looked down at the floor. "Dean, you are our best hope." Cas said.

"No. No way. You can't ask me to do this, Cas. Not this."

Uriel walked over to Dean. "Who said anything about asking?"

"Damn it!" Sam yelled when the room was empty with only him and Lily. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me." Lilyana groaned.

* * *

Evie was staring into the room where Alastair was chained up and no way of getting free. Dean was next to her, staring in. Evelyn was too quiet than usual for her - Dean noticed so did Cas. Dean didn't pressure her when it came for her being quiet. "This devil's trap is old Enochian. He's bound completely." Cas said. "Fascinating." Dean said as he turned away from the door.

"Where's the door?"

"Where are you going?"

"Hitch back to Cheyenne, thank you very much." Dean said. Uriel stopped him. "Angels are dying, boy." Uriel said.

"Everybody's dying these days. And hey, I get it. You're all-powerful. You can make me do whatever you want. But you can't make me do this." Dean said. "This is too much to ask, I know. But we have to ask it." Cas said. Dean looked at Castiel then back at Uriel.

"I want to talk to Cas and Evie alone."

"Really."

"If you want a snowball's chance of me going in here, then you're gonna shag ass and let us talk." Dean said. "I think I'll go seek revelation. We might have some further orders." Uriel said.

"Well, get some donuts while you're out." He expected Evie to laugh but she didn't. Dean looked over his shoulder at her, she was still staring into the room where Alastair was. Alastair wanted her as a toy, Dean knew that. Uriel laughed at Dean's joke. "Ah, this one just won't quit, will he? Heaven help us, I think I'm starting to like you, boy." Uriel said.

"Oh, look there. Uriel has a heart. Inform the garrison." Evie said coldly. "Watch your tone, Daeva." Uriel said before he vanished out of sight.

"You guys don't walk enough. You're gonna get flabby." Dean said. Castiel didn't react or respond. Evie shook her head and turned towards Dean, leaning against the door. "You know, I'm starting to think junkless has a better sense of human than you do." Dean said.

"Uriel's the funniest angel in the garrison. Ask anyone." Cas said. Dean looked at Evie. "To me, he's not the funniest." Castiel shot her a glare.

"What's going on, Cas? Since when does Uriel put a leash on you?" Dean asked. "My superiors have begun to question my sympathies." Castiel said.

"Your sympathies?"

"I was getting too close to the humans in my charge. You." Evie looked at Castiel and realized he meant her AND Dean. He really did like her, like Lilyana said. "They feel I've begun to express emotions. The doorways to doubt. This can impair my judgment." Dean caught the sadness coming from Evelyn.

"Well, tell Uriel or whoever…you do not want me doing this, trust me." Dean said. "Want it, no. But I have been told we need it." Castiel said.

"You ask me to open that door and walk through it, you will not like what walks back out." Dean said. "For what's it's worth, I would give anything not to have you do this." Castiel said. Dean closed his eyes and headed inside. Evie moved but he grabbed her arm.

"Talk to Cas, Evie. You know you want to. I know he was talking about me but he also meant you." Dean whispered into her ear. Evie looked at Dean and nodded slightly not to tip off Castiel. She locked eyes with Castiel as Dean went through those doors. God, I'm going to kill myself…

* * *

Lily opened the door for Ruby, not really enjoying Ruby's company more and more as Sam got stronger and needed more blood to kill demons. "I can still smell them. Seriously, Sam, I'm not exactly dying to tangle with angels again." Ruby said. "I need you to find out where they took Dean." Sam said.

"Not sure I see the problem. You know they have Alastair strung up six ways from Sunday. Dean cuts himself a slice, Al's a quivering heap, and the good guys get the goods. What's wrong with that?" Ruby asked.

"He can't do it."

"Look, I get it. You don't want him going all torture master again." Ruby said. "No, I mean, he can't do it. He can't get the job done. Something happened to him downstairs, Ruby. He's not what he used to be. He's not strong enough." Sam said.

"And you are?"

"I will be."

* * *

Evie jumped when she heard Alastair scream in pain, Cas looked up. Evelyn looked over at Cas. "You actually think this is a good idea, Castiel?" Evie asked. "It's the only way, Evelyn." Cas said.

She slammed her hands on the table in front of her. Eyes turned black, Castiel didn't flinch. "Goddammit, Cas! Dean's not going to be able to do this. Hell changes people." Evie snapped.

"Evelyn-"

"Cas, no. I should just give it another go." Evie said. "No." Cas said.

"Why not? I just need a little bit more time and I'm certain I can get the information out of him, Castiel." Evie said as she headed to the doors. Castiel grabbed her hand. "I'm not allowing you to get yourself killed in here." Castiel said. The heat was building inside her. She pressed her lips against Cas'. He let go of her hand, moving them to the table. Evie sat on the table with Castiel pressed against her.

* * *

Lily walked into the motel room with a bag of food and coffees from Sam, Ruby, and her when she stopped. Ruby was straddling Sam's lap as he drank the blood from her arm. Lily didn't like this one bit. She saw a smirk form against Ruby's lips. _Evie's going to have to talk to Ruby. Looks like her plan changed._


	23. Twenty-Three

**Twenty-Three**

**Sorry this chapter is short.**

**It's Supernatural Wednesday! Ah! I'm quite excited for it, its got Benny! But in three weeks, I'm most excited for 'A Little Slice of Kevin' - besides Crowley, Kevin, and Kevin's mother (who btw, is AWESOME!), but a special handsome man in a trench coat makes his first on Earth appearance surprising the Winchesters! ;D THREE...WEEKS...AWAY! Ah!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Castiel and Evie were in the middle of their makeout session when they heard someone clearing their throat. "Anna." Evie said catching her breath. "How cute. Hello Castiel, Evelyn." Anna said.

"Your human body-"

"It was destroyed, I know. But I guess I'm sentimental. Called in some old favors and…" They heard Alastair. "You shouldn't be here. We still have orders to kill you." Castiel said. Evie hopped off the table and moved away from Castiel to look inside to see what was going on.

"Somehow I don't think you'll try. Where's Uriel?"

"Getting donuts, hopefully."

"He went to receive revelations."

"Right."

"I'm going to see how Lily's doing." Evie said ready to snap her fingers. "Don't leave on my account." Anna said. Evie's eyes changed color and she was ready to murder Anna right then and there. Castiel gripped her shoulder.

"Go to Lilyana. I'll call." Evie nodded as she snapped her fingers.

**TA**

"Lily, you called for me."

"Angels really need bells around their wrists or something." Lily said. "Sorry." Evie mumbled.

"You okay?"

"Not really."

"What happened? Is Dean okay?" Lily asked. "Dean's fine. He's actually doing the job - I said I would do more but Cas wouldn't have that. We started making out when Anna arrived. So I heard you call and left. You were right, Castiel is attracted to me. Uriel has him a very short leash." Evie said.

"I hate being right."

"It was a good thing, it's just-"

"Cas hasn't said anything right to you about it." Lily said. "Exactly. Why did you call? I have to go right back." Evie said.

"Sam drinking Ruby's blood. She was on his lap, allowing him to drink. Evie, she had a fucking smirk on her face. She's planning something - something against ours." Lily said. "Damn. I knew Ruby had a hidden agenda. I'll talk to her." Evie smirked. "Demon channeling today?" Lily asked.

"Yeah. I've missed it."

"Noticed."

"Don't be a bitch."

"I'm trying not to be."

"I have to go. I'm guessing you figured out where Dean is." Lily nodded. "See you soon." Evie snapped her fingers.

**TA**

"What you're feeling? It's called doubt." Evie heard Anna say when she returned. Evelyn heard Alastair yell in the background. "These orders are wrong and you know it. But you can do the right thing. You're afraid, Cas. I was too. But together, we can still-"

"Together? I am nothing like you. You fell. Go."

"Cas, what about Evie?" Anna would ask about Evie. Evie closed her eyes and groaned. "What about Evelyn?" Castiel asked.

"What is she to you?"

"Go."

Evie looked into the room, seeing Anna gone and Alastair yelling. Evie walked in like she didn't hear anything. Cas looked up at her as she hopped up on the table, crossing her legs. She played with the ring on her finger. The ring Lily gave her. She knew it was fake because it was making her finger discolored. Castiel looked at her - noticing everything about her. She was in a loose t-shirt that went off her shoulder, Evie paired the shirt with a pair of dark wash shorts with her trademark boots. Today she had her black ear cuff on her right ear and the silver snake on left. Evie's necklaces weren't under her shirt like normally. The vial of grace around her neck, glowing in the dim lit room. Evie's not natural hair wasn't tied up like normal, it was down for once. Evie locked eyes with Cas when she noticed him staring at her. He was checking her out.

* * *

Lily sat next to Sam in the Impala as he drove down the road as it rained. One thing was different about him through. His irises were pitch black like a demon. Lily didn't like this about Sam. She hated herself for having him drink Ruby's blood in the first place.

* * *

Evie reached out to touch Castiel's hand when they both heard groaning coming from inside the interrogation room. Evie jumped off the table, lowering the angel knife she carried around more often than normal. Castiel and her walked into the room, Cas stopped her. "Stay here, Evelyn." Castiel said.

"What? No! Dean's my friend!" Evie exclaimed.

"I'm not asking you, Evie." Cas said Evie instead of Evelyn. He meant business when he said her nickname. She nodded as he walked into the room, grabbing Ruby's knife. Cas stabbed Alastair in the chest but nothing happened - barely a spark. Screw it! She was going to help Cas no matter what. Evie bursted through the doors, stabbing Alastair with the angel knife. He groaned in pain but nothing happened.

"The Daeva coming to your rescue." Alastair pushed her against the wall. Alastair started chanting Latin, Evie was gasping in pain. Alastair stopped abruptly, choking. Evie fell to the ground next to Cas who was on the ground before because of Alastair.


	24. Twenty-Four

**Twenty-Four**

**Okay, last night's episode. I truly hated it. Don't get me wrong, I loved the Ghostfacers and their episode but I just didn't like this one. AT. ALL. Next weeks looked awesome - BENNY! For some reason, I thought Benny was supposed to be in this one but I was wrong. I guess I didn't want to see this episode. **

**Mrs Tom Riddle: Thanks for the reviews! :)**

* * *

Evie looked up, seeing Lily and Sam. Sam was channeling his psychic powers with the blood Ruby gave him. Alastair was against the wall, still choking.

"Stupid pet tricks."

"Who's murdering the angels? How are they doing it?" Sam asked. "You think I'm gonna tell you?" Alastair scoffed.

"Yeah, I do."

Sam twisted his hand, Alastair's eyes rolled and he started choking. "How are the demons killing angels?" Sam asked.

"I don't know."

"Right."

"It's not us. We're not doing it." Alastair said. "I don't believe you." Sam said.

"Lilith is not behind this. She wouldn't kill seven angels. Oh, she'd kill a hundred, a thousand." Sam stopped what he was doing. "Oh, go head. Send me back, if you can." Alastair challenged.

"I'm stronger than that now. Now I can kill." Sam held out his hand. Alastair was screaming as the demon was sent back to hell. The vessel Alastair was riding collapsed to the floor, dead.

* * *

Lily and Sam were next to Dean in the hospital bed. Evie leaned against the door frame as Castiel walked passed. She and Sam followed him down the hall.

"Sam-"

"Get in there and heal him. Miracle. Now."

"I can't."

"You, Uriel, and Evie put him in there-"

"No."

"What do you mean me? I barely did anything." Evie snapped. "-because you can't keep a simple devil's trap together." Sam said.

"I don't know what happened. That trap…it shouldn't have broken. I'm sorry." Cas said. "This whole thing was pointless. You understand that? The demons aren't doing the hits. Something else is killing your soldiers." Sam said.

"Perhaps Alastair was lying."

"No, he wasn't." Sam walked back to the room where Dean was. "I'm going to go talk to Ruby. You go talk to Uriel." Evie said.

"Wait."

"What is it, Castiel? I can handle myself. I'll meet you later." Evie snapped her fingers.

* * *

"Ruby."

"Evie. What a surprise." Ruby rolled her eyes. "You've been planning something. Something against Lilyana." Evie said.

"What gave you that idea?"

"Lily told me. She saw you sitting on his lap with him drinking your blood like a fucking vampire." Evie said. "Lily just doesn't like that her boy toy's got a new thing going on." Ruby smirked.

"Ruby, I told you the plan and you went on with a different one. It was supposed to happen that Lily and Sam got together. Now he's drinking demon blood to get stronger. Lilyana is on the search to find her grace. This wasn't the plan for you to hook up with him in the process." Evie said. Ruby had her pinned against the wall. "Plans change, Evelyn. I changed this one. So much better then I thought." Ruby smirked. Evie's eyes went black before pushing her friend off her.

"Don't do another thing without my permission again, Ruby. I mean it, Dean knows your up to something. He's catching on." Evie said as she rubbed her throat. Thankfully her bruise healed instantly. "Why should I? Because you're a Daeva. One of a kind. Something Crowley would love to get his hands on." Ruby said. The rage was fuming in Evelyn's body. If Crowley got one hand on her, she would mounted on his wall.

The angel knife slipped down to her hand and swung at Ruby. The knife grazed her arm, Ruby slammed Evie to the ground using the knife to kill her. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Evie growled. "Why not?" Ruby asked. Evie kicked Ruby off her and pinned her against the wall, black eyes shining.

"'Cuz you're going to die soon. I know your plan. Have Sam kill Lilith, the final seal. Release Lucifer from the box. Once Dean finds out - oh, dead in the ground under a second." Evie smirked before punching Ruby in the face. Ruby spit out blood, glaring at Evie. "I'll be back." Evie let go of Ruby, snapping her fingers.

* * *

"I'm considering disobedience." Evie heard Cas say. She found Anna with Castiel, they didn't notice her arrive. "Good." Anna nodded.

"No, it isn't. For the first time, I feel…"

"It gets worse. Choosing your own course of action is confusing, terrifying even." Anna said. She placed her hand on his shoulder, he looked at it, she dropped it. "That's right. You're too good for my help. I'm just trash. A walking blasphemy." Anna said as she turned and started to walk away.

"Anna." She stopped, not turing towards him. Anna noticed Evie standing there. "I don't know what to do. Please tell me what to do." Castiel said. Anna turned back towards him.

"Like the old days? No. I'm sorry. Its time to think for yourself and what you want with Evie." Anna said before vanishing. Castiel looked at Evie, her head was bleeding from being slammed on the ground by Ruby. She wiped the blood off with the back of her hand. She walked over to Castiel.

"Disobedience, huh?"

Castiel couldn't look her in the eye. "Cas, it may not be a good thing to you but it's a good thing to help out the Winchesters and Lily. Help her find her grace faster with more than two people." Evie was trying to keep her heart rate calm but after the fight with Ruby and being around Castiel - it wasn't working to her advantage. "Come on, I think I may know who let Alastair out of his binds." Evie took his hand and snapped her fingers.

**TA**

Evelyn called Uriel to come down to where Alastair was being held. Evie was examining the devil's trap. "Water." She felt the ground. It was still damp. Castiel looked around and noticed the dripping faucet. He turned it off, she needed to learn that trick. "You called?" Uriel voice rang out.

Evie stood up from the devil's trap, standing next to Cas. "What do you say, Castiel, Evelyn? Will you join me? Will you fight with me?" He asked.

"Strange."

"What's strange, Daeva?"

"How a leaky pipe can undo the work of angels when we ourselves are supposed to be the agents of fate." Castiel said. "Alastair was much more powerful than we had imagined." Uriel said.

"Only one demon can do that - me. Castiel made the trap himself." Evie said. "We've been friends for a long time, Uriel. Fought by each other's sides, served together away from home, for what seems like forever. We're brothers, Uriel. Pay me that respect." Cas said.

"So why don't you just tell us the truth, Uriel?" Evie smirked with her arm a crossed. "The truth is, the only thing that can kill an angel…" Evie watched as a sword slipped down his arm. Castiel pushed her behind his back.

"…is another angel."

"You."

"I'm afraid so."

"I knew it."

"You broke the devil's trap, set Alastair on Dean."

"Alastair should never have been taken alive. Really inconvenient, Cas. Yes, I did turn the screw a little. Alastair should have killed Dean and escaped and you should have gone happily scapegoating the demons." Uriel said. "For the murders of our kin?" Cas asked.

"Not murder, Castiel. No. My work is conversion. How long have we waited here? How long have we played this game by rules that make no sense?" Uriel asked. "It is our father's world, Uriel." Cas said. Evie mentally called Anna for help. Castiel had a hold onto Evie's wrist.

"Our father? He stopped being that, if he ever was, the moment he created them. Humanity, his favorites. This whining, puking larva." Uriel said. "Are you trying to convert us?" Evie asked.

"I wanted you two to join me. And I still do. With you, we can be powerful enough t0-" Uriel said.

"To do what?"

"To raise our brother?"

"I have a brother?" She said sarcastically with a smirk. Uriel glared at her before waving his hand towards her. She went flying backwards. Evie screamed in pain when her back hit the pipe. Castiel didn't dare move towards Evie, the tears were welling up in her eyes. "Lucifer." She moaned.

"You do remember him? How strong he was? How beautiful? And he didn't bow to humanity. He was punished for defending us. Now, if you want to believe in something, Cas - believe in him." Uriel said. "Lucifer is not God." Castiel said.

"God isn't God anymore. He doesn't care what we do. I am proof of that."

"But this? What were you gonna do, Uriel? Were you gonna kill the whole garrison?" Cas asked. "I only kill the ones who said no. Others have joined me, cas. Now, please, brother. don't fight me. Help me. Help me spread the word. Help me bring on the apocalypse. All you have to do is be unafraid." Uriel said.

"For the first time in a long time, I am." Uriel smiled but Castiel punches Uriel through the wall.

"Evelyn, go!" Cas said.

"No."

"This isn't an option, Evelyn."

"I don't care. I'm not leaving." Evie said. "Evie, go. Now!" Castiel said. Evie stared at Castiel before disappearing. She really just went invisible. She never noticed Uriel get up from the broken wall. Castiel and Uriel started to fight. Evie moved every time they got close to her. The angel sword slipped down her arm, Uriel slammed Castiel in the head with a crowbar. Cas went down, Evie let out a gasp.

"You can't win, Uriel. I still serve God."

"You haven't even met the man." Uriel punched Cas.

"There is no will." Another punch. Evie appeared behind Uriel, sword ready to go in his throat. "No wrath." Another punch to Cas. "No God." And another punch. Evie raised the sword and stabbed him in the neck.

"Team Free Will, dumbass." Evie said as Anna appeared next to her. "Good job." Anna said. Evie still didn't trust Anna but right now she didn't care. Evie pulled the sword out and moved over to Castiel, helping him up from the ground. Uriel screamed and collapsed, dead. Evie just killed someone in their garrison - she killed her first angel.

"So, Anna, you were saying something about disobedience." Evie smirked.


	25. Twenty-Five

**Twenty-Five**

**SURPRISE! **

**Since today, there's a Supernatural marathon on today! Unfortunately I missed this episode by a minute and a half, I just thought it would be fun to upload a new chapter today! **

**So, Happy Saturday! Enjoy the marathon and if you didn't know, well, there's a marathon! Good episodes! At 10 PM EST - The French Mistake! My all-time favorite episode, can't wait for you guys to read that! **

**See you on Monday!**

* * *

"Dean, wake up." Lilyana Smith yelled to her older brother who was taking way too long. They had to get to work early this morning and she didn't want to be late. Dean walked into the kitchen, Lily handed him the coffee cup as she filled the thermos for his day at work. Not that she would see him all day.

**TA**

Dean and Lily walked to his silver Toyota Prius that he recently brought himself. They got in and he started the car. Rock music starting playing, he glared at his younger sister. He regretted allowing her to drive his new car. "Oh, come on, Dean. It's not bad music, its better than the shit you normally listen to." Lily crossed her arms across her chest. Dean rolled his eyes and turned on the news.

* * *

Evelyn Knightly and Sam Wesson walked onto the elevator, laughing. Talking about what happened with Ian today. The elevator dinged and their boss walked inside - he was too focused on his phone. A young girl about the same age ran into the elevator before it closed its doors. Sam was staring at the boss and Evie was staring at the girl. The boss looked up and saw Sam staring at him. "Do I know you?" Sam asked.

"I don't think so."

"I'm sorry, man, you just look really familiar." Sam said. "Save it for the health club, pal." Their boss got off the elevator with the young girl. The young girl looked back at Evie with a smile.

"Did they look familiar to you, Evie?" Sam asked. "Yeah, but I can't place my finger on it." Evie said as the doors closed.

**TA**

Evie sat at her cubicle with a headset on, answering tech-support calls while she doodled on a piece of paper. Evie leaned back in her chair when a call came in. She answered it and answered their question about their problem. Evie took off the headset and turned in her computer chair. She was facing Sam Wesson, her best friend and roommate.

"Hey."

"Yo."

"What do you think of Mimi?" Ian asked. Sam simply shrugged. "She's okay." Sam said.

"Might have to hit that." Ian said. "Ian, I would like to make it to lunch without vomiting." Evie rolled her eyes.

"Dude, that's totally age-inappropriate." Sam said. "Experience." Ian smirked

"How about a coffee break? I think we've worked long enough." Evie said. "You just arrived 2 hours ago." Sam pointed out.

"Details, details. Paul, come on, let's get a coffee break together." Evie said. "Sorry, no time." He said.

"Since when?"

"Working."

"Okay." Ian said. "He seems stressed." Sam said.

"Freaked because he got busted surfing porn on the Internet." Ian said. "Seriously? When?" Evie asked.

"Got sent up to HR yesterday. Guess they put the fear of God in him." Ian commented. They walked and talked until they got to the break room for coffee. Ian started putting packs of pencils in his pockets.

"Ian, dude."

"Just doing a little shopping. Running low at home." Ian said. Sam handed him a cup of coffee then a cup to Evie. "So, Sam, had any of those dreams lately?" Evie asked. Sam rolled his eyes and started to walk out when he bumped into the young girl from yesterday afternoon.

"Sorry."

"Its fine." She moved past Sam into the break room. "I never should have told you Evie." Sam said.

"Come on, Sammy. Just tell me." Evie said. "I dreamt that I saved a Grim Reaper named Tessa from demons." Sam said.

"Wow. Nice dream, Sammy." Evie chuckled.

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

* * *

Evie and Sam walked into the elevator, their boss and the girl from break were in there with others. Sam tried not to stare at the boss. Once everyone but Evie, Sam, the boss, and the girl were still in the elevator. "Can I ask you a question?" Sam asked.

"Look, man, I told you, I'm not into the, uh-"

"Oh, come on, I'm not either. I just wanna asked you one question." Sam said. The boss looked at Sam.

"Sure."

"What do you think about ghosts?" Sam asked. "Ghosts?" The boss asked.

"Do you believe in them?"

He laughed. "Uh, tell you the truth, I've never given it much thought."

"Vampires?"

"What? Why?"

"Because I've been having some weird dreams lately. You know what I mean?" Sam asked. Evie rubbed the back of her neck. Telling the boss that he had dreams. "No. Not really."

"I have." The young girl said. "I've been having strange dreams lately."

"Lily, knock it off."

"Dean, come on. I've been telling you about them." Lily said. Dean pressed the floor button and got off with Lily. "Dude, did you have to tell the boss about you're fucking dreams?" Evie asked.

"He's been in my dreams - you and that girl too." Sam said. "I've been in your dreams? Why haven't you told me that part?" Evie asked.

"You know why."

* * *

"Whatcha doing?" Ian asked Sam. "Nothing." Sam said. Evie rolled her eyes, doodling again. Ignoring the calls she got because she had one of Sam's freaky dreams.

"You get an email from Human Resources?" Ian asked. Evie turned her chair towards Ian. "Whatcha do? Did they finally catch you doing your little 'I'm out of somethings'?" Evie said.

"I'm supposed to, quote report to HR, unquote." Ian said.

"That's your own fault. Neither of us got that email, so your screwed dude." Evie said turning back toward her cubicle. "Thanks, Evie." Ian rolled his eyes. He walked away from her and Sam. Paul in the cubicle across from Evie starting saying no. Sam and Evie both stood up to look at Paul who was freaking out about his work.

"Paul, you okay?" Sam asked. "It froze." Paul said.

"The computers are shit, what are we going to do? They freeze all the time." Evie said. "You don't understand. When I - when I rebooted, everything was gone. A whole day's work deleted." Paul said.

"Did you back up?"

"No, I didn't back up. I wish to God I backed up but I didn't. I'll get it back. I'll find it. It's somewhere. I'll find it." Paul said. "Paul, it's okay, man. These things happen." Sam said.

* * *

"Hey, you're Lily right?" Evie called after the young girl. "Yeah. Lilyana Smith, Dean's sister and you are?" She asked.

"You said yesterday that you had dreams like my friend Sammy. What were your dreams about?" Evie asked. "You won't believe me." Lily said.

"Trust me, I will."

"I was a fallen angel."

"Wow, well, I've been having these dreams too - recently actually. I was a Daeva." Evie said. "What's that?" Lily asked.

"Half-demon, half-angel."

"That's interesting." Lily rolled her eyes. "Can we talk in the morning? Sam's waiting for me." Evie asked.

"Sure. Wait, is Sam your boyfriend?" Lily asked. "No, my roommate. He's single." Evie winked as she ran off.

* * *

"You're up early." Sam said. "I have to go to work early. I have a meeting with Lily." Evie said as she rushed around the living room to get her belongings.

"Lily?"

"Lilyana Smith, the boss' sister."

"Oh."

"Awe, you find her cute, don't you?" Evie smirked. "Oh, not funny. I just broke it off with-" Sam started.

"Madison, I know, Sammy."

"That's a 12-year-old, Evelyn."

"Just because that's my name doesn't mean I have to respond to it." Evie said as she headed toward the door. "You just did." Sam smirked.

"Fuck you."

* * *

"Hey, Lily. Hey!"

"You."

"Right, never told you my name. Evelyn Knightly - Evie for short." Evie smiled. "Oh, I see. Did you start like only days ago?" Lily asked.

"In this job. I started three weeks ago." Evie informed Lily. "Me too, along with my brother." Lily said.

"Sam too. What the hell are the odds?"

"Don't know."

"Any more dreams?"

"Yeah, last night. You were in it along with that Sam guy and my brother."

"Doing what?"

"Killing a demon."

"Black eyes?"

"Black eyes."

"I need coffee, come on." Evie pulled Lily with her to the break room. They both stopped when they saw Paul's head in the microwave. They both let out a scream.

**TA**

Evie was standing with Sam, his arm around her shoulders. Sam sighed, as the body of Paul was taken away. Dean and Sam looked at each other. Lily stood with her brother, trying not to cry. This was the first time someone killed themselves in the work place. "Lil, why don't you go up to my office for a while?" Dean said.

"Thanks, Dean." She hugged him before walking off. She wiped tears from her eyes.

**TA**

Sam rolled his chair over to Ian as he typed away on the computer. Evie noticed something about him than she did before. He had the work shirt on. "Hey. Why would someone kill themselves two weeks before they were supposed to retire? I mean, Paul was two weeks from freedom. He should have been happy, right?" Sam said. "I don't have time for this, Sam." Ian said.

"Ian, what the hell?"

"What's with you?"

"I'm working. It's important."

"Since when is work important to Ian." Evie mumbled to herself as she looked at her computer.


	26. Twenty-Six

**Twenty-Six**

***Okay, important author's note today! If you watch the news, you know Sandy hit the East Coast - the side where I live. So, I'm preparing for the worst and saying, I hope to have Internet and power tonight into Tuesday! Where I am, we're supposed to be hit with more wind than rain but still getting whatever Hurricane Sandy/Frankenstorm/Prefect Storm has to offer. I'm *knocking on wood, crossing fingers* that I don't get blacked out! I went nuts with Hurricane Irene hit home, I don't know what I would do.* A lot has gone into State of Emergency - my brothers aren't going to work *sigh of relief*! Mom had to go into work but getting out 11:30**

**But, off the topic of storm, possibility of no power, hopefully not the end of the world, enjoy the chapter and hope to post on Wednesday. If I don't, you'll know why! **

* * *

Sam and Evie looked at each other when they saw Ian's body being taken out of the building. Ian was dead. Dean caught the attention of both of them. "Let's go Sammy." Evie said pulling him away. "That was Ian." Sam said.

"I know, I know. He was my friend too. Come on, before the boss kicks both of our asses out of the building for staring." Evie said.

**TA**

Evie heard Sam answer the phone losing the trademark saying and adding your name at the end. "Evie." Evie jumped. "Sorry. The boss wants to see the both of us." Sam said.

"The both of us?" Sam nodded. "Gee, wonder what we did." Evie said.

* * *

"Evie, Sam, this way." Lily said. "You're his personal assistant?" Evie asked.

"Sue me."

"Can't get a better job?"

"He asked for you two and me to go to his office. I just happen to be going that way before hand." Lily said. "O…kay…Sammy, this is Lilyana Smith. Lily, this Sam Wesson." Evie said.

"Nice to meet you." Lily smiled at Sam. "You too."

Lily knocked on the door of her brother's office. "Come on in." Dean called out. Lily opened the door and the three of them entered. "Close the door, Lil." Lily closed the door after she entered.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm not sure I know."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Sam Wesson. I started here three weeks ago." Sam said. "And you?" Dean asked.

"Evie Knightly."

"You cornered me in the elevator talking about ghosts. And now…"

"Now what?"

"Now nothing. I - uh, so you started working here three weeks ago, huh?" Dean asked, ignoring Sam's question. Sam nodded. "Me too." Dean said. He unscrewed a drink.

"It's the Master Cleanse. You tried it? Phenomenal. Detoxes you like nobody's business." Dean said as he took a drink. "Did you see something?" Evie asked.

"What?"

"In the bathroom with Ian, did you see something?" Evie asked again. "I don't know. I don't what I saw." Dean said.

"You did see something? You said you didn't to me." Lily said. "You saw a ghost?" Sam asked.

"I was freaking out. The guy penciled his damn neck." Dean said. "What if these suicides aren't suicides? I mean, what if they're something not natural?" Sam said.

"What? Ghost are real? And they're responsible for all the dead bodies around he? Is that what you're telling me?" Dean and Sam sat down at the same time. "I know it sounds crazy. But yes. That's what I'm telling you." Sam said.

"Based on what?"

"Instinct."

Dean looked down and shook his head. "I've got the same instinct." Dean said. "Same goes for us." Lily piped up. Dean looked over at his sister.

"Seriously? You know those dreams I was telling you about? I was dreaming about ghosts." Sam said.

"Yeah."

"And then it turns out that there's a real ghost." Sam said. "So you're telling me that your dreams are special visions and you're some kind of psychic?" Dean asked.

"No. I mean, that would be nuts. I'm just saying something weird is definitely going on around here, right?" Sam said. "I've been digging around a little." Evie pulled out some papers from her back pocket.

"I think I found a connection between the two guys." Sam said. Evie handed the papers over to Dean.

"You broke into their email accounts?"

"Special skills."

"Nice."

"Thank you. Now Ian and Paul, both got the same email to report to HR in room fourteen forty-four." Evie said. "HR's on seven." Lily said.

"Exactly."

"Should we go check this out?"

"Like right now?"

"No. No, it's getting late. You're right." Dean said. "I am dying to check this out right now." Sam said.

"Right?"

"Let's go." Lily said.

* * *

They came up to 1444 when they all heard a man yelling. Evie ran towards the door first, trying the door. "Locked." She said. "Move." Sam kicked the door open.

"Whoa."

"When did you learn to do that, Sammy?" Evie asked.

"I don't know." He said. Sam and Dean hurried over to the worker, lifting the shelf off the worker. "Dean, watch out!" Lily yelled. Dean was flung into the wall, the ghost shoved Sam out of the way. The girls were next to be flung. Evie grabbed a crowbar and Dean a wrench. They both swung at the same time. The ghost disappeared in front of them. The monitors shut off and everything stopped shaking - Evie never noticed. Dean and Sam finally got the shelf off the worker.

"How'd you two know how to do that?" Sam asked. "No idea." Evie said.

* * *

"Holy crap, dude."

"Yeah, I could use a beer."

"Second that." Evie mumbled as they entered Dean and Lily's apartment. "Jesus, nice place." Evie said.

"How about water instead?" Lily said. "Oh, please don't tell me your brother got rid of all the beer." Evie said.

"His cleanse."

"God, no beer."

"I prefer vodka anyway." Lily shrugged. "Oh, you're my best friend now. Vodka all the way." Evie smirked. Lily chuckled as she threw Evie a bottle of water.

"Now, how did you know to swing that crowbar at the ghost?" Lily asked. "Good question. I really don't know. It felt like the girl in my dream to do it. That Daeva thing." Evie said.

"And Sam?"

"I don't know. Whatever it was, it felt like we've done it before." Evie said as she sat down. "I know. It felt familiar, didn't it?" Evie nodded.

"Why do you call Sam, Sammy?"

"We've been best friends since I was born. I'm 23 and he's 25, he used to be my babysitter. Then when his engagement fell through he moved in with me." Evie said. "Girls, we got something." Dean yelled.

Evie and Lily walked into the living room where they saw Dean and Sam on Dean's computer. The Ghostfacers website was up on the screen. "The Ghostfacers?" Lily asked. "Yeah." Dean commented.

"Wow."

Dean and Evelyn listened to what the Ghostfacers had to say about ghosts while Lilyana and Sam did research on their ghost. "That was him." Lily said. "P.T. Sandover. Died 1916. Devoted his life to his work. No wife, no kids. The article text visible next to the picture reads, 'Office 1444 was considered to be the center of the company's operations, with Sandover himself overseeing all details of any construction project the company undertook. Considered to be a difficult person to work for, P.T. Sandover had an exceptionally high standard of quality, often marching onto construction sites and halting all work until he personally inspected each aspect of the structure. Aiming for perfection is perhaps why the Sandover legacy is so impressive, dominating the industry with the scale and scope of its projects.'" Sam read the article.

"Used to say he was the company. His very blood pumped through the building." Sam said. "Wow, okay. So slight workaholic. Maybe he's still here, you know, watching over the company - even killing for it." Dean said.

"Plus, this isn't the first time people started killing themselves in the building. 1929." Lily said. "Lots of guys jumped off high rises that year." Evie said.

"How many companies had seventeen suicides?"

"Okay, so P.T. Sandover, protector of the company. His ghost wakes up and becomes active during times of grave economic distress." Dean said. "The worst time since the Great Depression-" Lily started.

"Is now."

"My portfolio's in the sewer. I don't even wanna talk about it."

"So Sandover's helping the bottom line-"

"By zapping some model employees." Evie finished. "Ian and Paul. It was like he turned them into different people." Sam said.

"Perfect worker bees, exactly. So devoted to the company that they would commit hara-kiri if they failed it." Dean said. "So, let me guess. Room fourteen forty-four was the guys office, wasn't it?" Evie asked.

"Exactly.

The four of them started watching the video, talking about how to kill the ghost. Salt rounds, iron. Ed and Harry started talking about two guys and two girls that they worked a case with - calling the boys douchebags and calling the girls hot but one was a demon.


	27. Twenty-Seven

**Twenty-Seven**

**Okay, warning: LONG AUTHOR'S NOTE TODAY! Sorry!**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN! I get to have Halloween today! Big day for me! haha. Halloween is my all-time favorite holiday! **

**I survived Sandy! I didn't lose power and where I live (which BTW is a very small town) we got powerful winds and rain by like 9:30ish. And I was saying to myself, 'Please wait until 11 to pick up and us losing power! I need to watch Castle!' LOL, right? Well, I'm safe. My family is safe. My editing ferret, Bekah is safe (her class was cancelled last night). My Mom works for a school and that was closed. My brothers went to work, so no more State of Emergency anymore where their work is. **

**Just wanted to say, thanks. Sandy, you didn't kick my cities ass like you did NYC. ****Thank you to whoever had any one in the East Coast in their prayers. Some cities/states/areas got hit harder than me and I was praying for my friends who are off at college right now!**

**And, ironically, I was sitting at home with a Hurricane over head, listening to 30 Seconds to Mars song called Hurricane and thinking about if I will have to light a candle that was in a Hurricane glass. Yeah, I thought it was amusing for a moment...**

**Only...11...more...chapters until I publish Daeva and the Fallen: Lily Decides. Wow, went by FAST!**

* * *

Dean and Evie were putting together duffles with salt and other things when Lily thought of something. "Where do we even get a gun?" She asked.

"Gun store?"

"Isn't there like a waiting period?"

"I think so." Sam said. "How the hell are we supposed to get them then?" Lily asked.

"Seems pretty impossible, honestly."

They watched the rest of the video to find out that they had to burn to remains of the person unless the person was cremated - they had to find something that belonged to the ghost before they died.

* * *

"Set your cell phone to walkie-talkie in case we get separated." Dean said. "What about us?" Lily asked.

"What about you?"

"I want to go with Sam if we're separated." Lily said. "No way." Dean said.

"Let her, Dean. I can protect you." Evie smirked. "Your not funny." Dean said.

"I wasn't trying to be funny."

* * *

They went into room 1444, Dean and Evie walked behind some shelves looking for anything Sandover might have used or wore. Sam and Lily were searching by the door when it opened. Lily jumped to action, kissing Sam in front of the guard to make it look like two lovers were trying to hide away. "What the hell are you doing here?" The guard asked. Evie and Dean ducked up, but Dean lost his footing - he landed on top of Evie. "What does it look like Jerry?" Lily asked.

"Come with me. Your brother won't be pleased, Lilyana." Jerry said. "You have no idea." Lily smiled as she left with Sam and the guard. The guard told them that he was calling the cops.

They got onto the elevator when it got stuck between two floors. "Oh, come on." Jerry said. "What?" Sam asked.

"Last time this happened, it took them two hours to get here." He told them. "Let's just wait then." Sam said. The guard as able to get the doors open and started to crawl out, nearly kicking Sam in the face.

**TA**

Evie and Dean continued to search - Dean couldn't stop thinking that Lily was kissing Sam, Sam was kissing his little sister. "Dean, stop thinking. They kissed. It was all an act." Evie said as she picked up a photo.

"I know but-"

"Look at this." Evie handed him the picture.

**TA**

Jerry was able to get out of the elevator. "We'll wait." Sam said. The guard leaned back into the elevator, grabbing Lily's arm. "Look, I don't have the rest of my life here." He said. The elevator jerked, Lily fell backwards into Sam as the guard got decapitated in front of them. Their faces and shirts were splattered with blood.

_"Hey. You okay?"_ Lily heard her brother ask from the walkie. Sam slowly reached for his phone.

"Call you back."

**TA**

Evie and Dean were standing and studying at the Sandover history display when Sam and Lily come over towards them. Evie looked at her friend noticing the blood all over her shirt. "What happened?" She asked. "You don't wanna know." Lily said.

"That's a lot of blood."

"Yeah, I know."

"In there." Evie pointed to the pair of gloves in the display. "P.T. Sandover's gloves." Sam said.

"Gotta have some kind of DNA."

"So you ready?"

"You have no idea."

"Me neither." Dean smashed the glass, Lily took a deep breath and noticed her breathing. "Uh, guys…" She said. Sandover appeared behind Dean, he was flung into the wall. Evie grabbed the salt and threw some at the ghost.

"Nice."

"Dean." The ghost was behind Dean again when he stood up. Lily threw Dean the poker and Dean swung. Sam did the same when the ghost was behind him. The girls grabbed something swinging. Evie was thrown against the wall, she gasped in pain. Lily and Sam were thrown to a different wall and Dean was last. The ghost walked over to Dean, ready to do whatever he did the others. Lily grabbed the gloves from inside the glass case, cutting her hand. Sam lit the gloves on fire. The ghost burned into nothing.

"That was amazing." Sam said as he walked over to Dean, helping him up. "Right? Right." Dean said.

* * *

Sam was tending to Lily's hand while Evie was looking into the computer since Dean didn't have a mirror in his office which was odd to her. She cleaned up the scratch on her head. She heard Lily giggle. "Aren't they cute?" Evie whispered to Dean. "No, there not." Dean mumbled.

"I've never had so much fun in my life." Lily smiled when Sam and her walked over to the desk. "Me neither." Sam commented.

"Was a hell of a workout too, wasn't it?"

"We should keep doing this."

"I know."

"I mean it, there gotta be other ghosts out here. We could help a lot of people." Sam said. "We'd be like the Ghostfacers." Evie rolled her eyes.

"I'm with Sam, this could be fun." Lily smiled. "Quit our jobs and hit the road?" Dean asked.

"Exactly."

"How do we live?"

"Uh…"

"There's no way we are using stolen credit cards and eating diner food and sharing motel rooms every night." Evie said. "Confession." Sam said.

"What?"

"Remember those dreams I told you about with the ghosts?" Sam asked. "Yeah, so?" Lily said.

"I was fighting them."

"Okay."

"With you three. We were these, like, hunters, and we were friends. More like brothers, really and Lily was like a girlfriend to me and Evie was a best friend. I mean, what if that's who we really are? You saw us back there, working together. The ghost was scrambling brains. What if it scrambled ours?" Sam said. "That's insane." Dean said.

"Is it? Think about it for just one second. What if we think this is our life, but it's not?" Sam asked. "The ghost is dead and we're still standing. I mean, I'm sorry, but-" Dean said.

"Look, all I know is this isn't who we're supposed to be."

"No, I'm Dean Smith, okay? Director of Sales and Marketing. I went to Stanford. My father's name is Bob, my mother's name is Ellen, and I have two sister Jo and Lilyana." Dean said. "When was the last time you talked to them? Any of them beside Lily?" Sam asked.

"You're upset, confused-"

"I called my ex-fiancée's number and got a damn animal hospital." Sam said. "What are you saying? Are you trying to say that our family isn't real? That we've been injected with fake memories? That's insane." Lily said.

"All I know is, I got this feeling in my gut. And I know. I know that deep down, you gotta be feeling it too. We're supposed to be something else. You're not just some corporate douchebag. This isn't you. I know you." Sam said. "Know me? You don't know me, pal. You and Evie should go." Dean said.

Evie rolled her eyes and walked out of the office with Sam behind her.

* * *

Evie jumped when Sam started beating the phone to death with the poker from yesterday. Everyone was staring, including her. "I quit." Sam dropped the poker and walked away. Evie stood up and looked at Sam. "I quit too." She smiled at him.

**TA**

Lily was standing by the break room, thinking about what happened the last few days. The bluetooth on her ear was fucking annoying. Lily took it out and stepped on it. "I quit."

**TA**

Evie stopped in the hallway realizing where she was. "What the fuck?" She mumbled when Zachariah appeared. "Oh, it would be you, Zachariah." Evie rolled her eyes.

"Don't give me that look, Evelyn."

"Only Cas can call me that."

"Really now? Castiel." Zachariah smirked. "Oh, go fuck with someone else. Just return everyone - I mean, everyone back to their 'normal' lives. Got it?" Her eyes turned black.

"Calm yourself little Daeva. Wouldn't want Daddy to hear about this?" Zachariah said. She slammed him against the wall. "Don't you ever talk about my father again, Zachariah or this angel sword is going through your head." Evie said as she tapped his head with the silver sword.

"You don't have the guts."

"Try me."


	28. Twenty-Eight

**Twenty-Eight**

**God, I love this episode! I love Chuck! One of my favorite characters! **

**Halloween was yesterday and guess who I was. 5...4...3...2...1... I WAS EVIE! Haha! Next year, Bekah and I are going out as Evie and Lily! **

**Last night's episode, I loved it. I love Benny! And CASTIEL! I didn't realize he was going to be last night episode. I should read the special guest stars and guest star list more often but it was exciting to see him! Still can't stand Amelia but I did love the Purgatory flashbacks! Can't wait for next weeks! Winchesters in an argument is _always _fun! But it makes the episode I want coming, come sooner! I want to see Cas on the ground and the angel Naomi (Amanda Tapping, LOVE HER!). I want to see what kind of angel she is. Evie and Lily might be getting a new friend. :)**

* * *

Evie and Lily with the Winchesters walked into the Comic Book store, reaching for their fake badges to show the owner. "Can I help you?" He asked.

"Sure hope so. Agents De Young, Shaw, Taylor, and Hart. Just need to ask you a few questions." Dean said. "Notice anything strange in the building the last couple of days?" Lily asked.

"Like what?"

"Some of the other tenants reported flickering lights." Dean said. "I don't think so. Why?" The man asked.

"What about noises? Any sudden drops in temperature?" Evie asked. "You guys are LARPing, aren't you?" He asked.

"Excuse me?"

"You're fans."

"Fans of what?"

"What is 'LARPing'?" Dean said. "LARPing stands for Live-Action Roleplaying." Evie said.

"How the hell do you know that?" Dean asked. "Sci-Fi is on my favorite genre." Evie said.

"I'm sorry, I have no idea what you're talking about." Dean said.

"You're asking questions like the building's haunted. Like those guys from the books. What are they called? Uh... 'Supernatural'. Two guys and two girls in the last books, use fake IDs with rock aliases, hunt down ghosts, demons, vampires. What are their names? Uh... Steve and Dirk? Erin and Lynn? Uh, Sal and Dane? Ellie and Libby?" The man said. "Sam, Dean, Evie, and Lily?" Evie asked.

"That it!"

"You're saying this is a book?"

"Books. It was a series. Didn't sell a lot of copies, though. Kind of had more of an underground cult following." The man said. "Do you have any copies left?" Lily asked.

"Let's see." The man walked over to the bargain bin in the middle of the floor. "That's the first book." He handed the book to Dean.

"'Supernatural' by Carver Edlund." Dean flipped over to the back of the book. "'Along a lonely California highway, a mysterious woman in white lures man to their deaths.'" Dean said.

"Give me that!" Sam grabbed the book from Dean. "We're gonna need all the copies of 'Supernatural' you're got." Evie said.

* * *

"This is insane. How's this guy know all this stuff?" Dean asked. "You got me." Sam said.

"Everything is in here. I mean, everything. For the racist truck to-to me having sex. I'm full-frontal in here, dude." Dean walked over to the table where Evie was doing research about the books, the author, and the fans. "How come we haven't heard of them before?" Dean asked.

"The series started in '05. The publisher put out a couple dozen before going bankrupt. And, uh, the last one - 'No Rest For The Wicked' - Ends with you going to Hell." Evie said turning the computer to Dean to see. "I reiterate. Insane. Check this out. There's actually fans. There's not any many of them but still. Did you this?" Dean asked.

"Yeah."

"Although for fans, they sure do complain a lot. Listen to this - Simpatico says, 'The demon storyline is trite, cliche'd, and overall craptastic.' Yeah, well, screw you, Simpatico. We lived it." Dean said. "Keep reading." Lily said.

"There are 'Sam girls', 'Dean girl', fans of Lily and Evie and - what's a 'slash fan'? And what's 'Liam'?" Dean asked. "You tell him, Evie. You seem to know more about this than we do." Sam said.

"Sam-slash-Dean. Together."

"Like, together-together?"

"Yep."

"They do know we're brothers, right?" Dean asked. "Doesn't matter." Evie said.

"That's just sick." He closed the laptop. "And 'Liam'?"

Evie tapped her fingers on the table. "Lily and Sam as a couple. Its a couple name."

"We got to find this Carver Edlund."

"Not so easy."

"Why not?" Lily asked. "Its a pen-name." Evie said.

"Somebody's gotta know who he is." Dean asked. "There's one person." Evie smirked.

**TA**

The publisher of the 'Supernatural' books stood in front of her desk with the Winchesters and Lily and Evie stood awkwardly there. "You published the 'Supernatural' books, right?" Evie asked to break the ice. "Yep. Gosh, those books. You know, they never really got the attention they deserved. All anybody wants to read anymore is that romance crap. You know - 'Doctor Sexy, M.D.'? Please." The publisher said.

"We came to shine a light on this under appreciated series." Evie smiled. "If we get a little bit of good press then m-maybe we could start publishing again." She said.

"Oh no, no, no God, no. I mean, why-why would you want to do that? You know, it's, uh, such a complete series, what with Dean going to hell and all." Dean said. "My God! That was one of my favorite ones, because Dean was so... strong... and sad and brave. And Sam... I mean, the best parts are when they'd cry. You know, like in - In "Heart," when Sam had to kill Madison, the first woman since Jessica he really loved. And in "Home," when Dean had to call John and ask him for help. Gosh... if only real men were so open and in- in touch with their feelings." The publisher said. Evie and Lily were hiding their fit of giggles from the boys.

"Real men?" Lily managed to say through laughter. "I mean, no offense. How often do you cry like that, huh?" She asked.

"Well, right now, I'm crying on the inside."

"Is that supposed to be funny?"

"Lady, this whole thing is funny."

"How do I know you four are legit, hmm?" She asked. "Don't mind him, we're legit." Evie said.

"I don't want any smartass article making fun of my boys."

"What about the girls? Lilyana and Evelyn?" Lily asked.

"Supporting members." Lily's jaw clenched. "Just want to know if Sam and Lily got together."

"We're big fans." Lily blurted out. "You've read the books?" She asked.

"Cover to cover."

"What's the year and model of the car?"

"1967 Chevy Imapla."

"What's May 2nd?"

"That's my - uh, that's Sam's birthday."

"January 24th is Dean's."

"Sam's score on the LSAT?"

"One…seventy four?"

"Dean's favorite song?"

"It'a a tie. Between Zep's 'Ramble On' and Traveling Riverside Blues'." Dean said.

"What's Evelyn?"

"A Daeva - half-demon, half-angel."

"And Lily?"

"Fallen angel."

"Who does Evie like - Sam or Dean?" The publisher asked. "Neither. Castiel." Evie said. The publisher gave a look over to Evie.

"We're just super fans." Lily tried to cover up that comment from Evie. "Fine. What do you want to know?" She asked.

"What's Carver Edlund's real name?" Evie asked. "Sorry. I can't." She said.

"We just want to talk to him, that's all."

"He's very private. It's like Salinger."

"We are, um…" Sam pulled his shirt to reveal his tattoo. "Big fans." Dean showed the tattoo to the publisher so went to Lily. Evie sighed and lift her shirt sleeve to the tattoo on her arm. The boys and Lily looked at her. She shrugged.

"You know what?" The publisher tuned and lifted her skirt. The girls covered their eyes when they saw her ass. "I got one, too."

"Whoa. You are a fan."

"Okay." She wrote down Carver Edlund's address. "His name is Chuck Shirley. And he's a genius. Don't piss him off." She warned them.

"Don't worry about it."

* * *

"Wanna explain why you have the tattoo? You're a demon." Lily asked. "It's fake." Evie lifted her shirt sleeve and pulled off the sticker.

"I made it so people actually thought I was normal but I do have a tattoo." Evie said. "Where?" Dean smirked.

"Somewhere you will never see again, buddy." Evie smirked. "We're here." Dean said as he parked outside Chuck's house. They walked to the door, exchanging looks and Dean rang the doorbell. The door opened and Chuck stood here, nervously.

"You Chuck Shirley?"

"The one who wrote the 'Supernatural' books?" Lily asked. "Maybe. Why?" He asked.

"I'm Dean. This is Sam. The Dean and Sam you've been writing about." Dean said. "And we're Lilyana and Evelyn too." Lily glared at Dean.

"I strongly suggest you get a life." Chuck tried to close the door but Dean stopped him. "See, here's the thing. We have a life. You've been using it to write your books." Dean shoved up the door and they walked into Chuck's house.

"Now, wait a minute. Now this isn't funny."

"Damn straight, it's not funny."

"Dean, please." Evie tried to stop Dean from killing the poor man because he was about to. "Are you a hunter?" Dean asked.

"What? No. I'm a writer."

"Then how do you know so much about demons? And Tulpas and changelings?" Dean asked. "Is this some kind a 'Misery' thing? It is, isn't it? It's a 'Misery' thing!" Chuck exclaimed.

"We're not fans."

"What do you want?!"

"I'm Sam, that's Dean. My girlfriend, Lily and our soon-to-be pissed friend, Evie." Sam said. "Sam, Dean, Evie, and Lily are fictional characters. I made them up! They're not real!" Chuck snapped.

"Should I?" Evie asked. "Not yet. Come with me and Sammy for a moment." Dean said. They walked out of the house to the personal arsenal in the trunk of the Impala.

"What do you think he is?" Lily asked. "A writer." Evie said.

"Seriously? Not like a demon that's been following us or something." Lily said. "I don't know, Lilyana. I truly don't know." Evie knew exactly what Chuck was and Lily knew Evie knew - there had to be a reason not to tell her.

**TA**

"Oh, you're still here." Chuck said after he pours himself some hard liquor. "Yep." Dean said.

"You're not a hallucination."

"Nope."

"Only one explanation. Obviously, I'm a God." Chuck said. Evie had enough of Chuck's random outbursts. She slammed him into the wall, eyes turning black.

"You're no God, Chuck."

"Dear Lord!" Chuck stammered. "Evelyn!" Lily snapped. Evie eyes went back to the grey they originally were and let Chuck go.

"How else do you explain it? I write things and then they come to life. Yeah, no, I'm definitely a god. A cruel, cruel, capricious God. The things I put you through - the physical beatings alone." Chuck said. "Yeah, we're still in one piece." Dean said.

"I killed your father. I burned your mother alive. And then you had to go through the whole horrific deal again with Jessica." Chuck rambled.

"Chuck…"

"I toyed with your lives, your emotions, for…entertainment."

"You didn't toy with us, Chuck, okay? You didn't create us." Dean said. "Did you really have to live through the bugs?" Chuck asked.

"Yeah."

"What about the ghost ship?"

"Yup. I said we should have left Bela to fend for herself but nooo…" Evie crossed her arms. "I really made you a bitch, didn't I? Spending all your time with Castiel, I'm sorry. Is Castiel real?" Chuck asked.

"Yeah. He's real. And what do you mean your sorry about me spending time with Cas?" Evie asked. "Please don't hurt me." Chuck whimpered.

"What did you mean?"

"For making Castiel fall in love with you." Evie looked away, pretending Chuck didn't just say that in front of everyone. "I am so sorry. I mean, horror is one thing, but to be forced to live bad writing…if I would have known it was real, I would have done another pass." Chuck rambled again.

"Chuck, I repeat - You. Are. No. God." Evie said. "We think psychic." Sam added.

"If I were psychic, you think I'd be writing? Writing is hard."

"You've just…forced on our lives." Lily mumbled. "Laser-forced. Are you working on anything right now?" Dean asked.

"Holy crap!"

"What?"

Chuck picked up papers from the table. "The, uh - the latest book? It's-it's kind of weird." Chuck said. "We lived through weird, Chuck. Just tell us." Lily rolled her eyes.

"It's very Vonnegut."

"'Slaugherhouse-Five' Vonnegut or 'Cat's Cradle' Vonnegut?" Dean asked. Lily, Evie, and Sam all looked at Dean in shock. "What?" Sam asked.

"What?"

"It's uh, 'Kilgore Trout' Vonnegut. I wrote myself into it. I wrote myself, at my house…confronted by my characters." Chuck said.


	29. Twenty-Nine

**Twenty-Nine**

**Happy Monday - SPN is in a few days and I'm excited/OMG will I really cry? If I do, it'll be my first time crying over a simple scene. This may or may not sound heartless but I didn't really cry with Ellen and Jo died or when Bobby died. I mean, I teared up when it happened. Okay, let's start from the beginning, shall we? I watched a clip, which I normally never really do but it was a clip between Garth and Dean. Garth is being 'Bobby' this week, and Dean doesn't like it. Garth says something and I automatically got tears in my eyes. What has this show done to me? **

**Anyway, enjoy! See you on Wednesday. **

**BTW: My kitten Lexi has decided to lay on my chest while writing this author's note - never realized it would be that difficult to write and I passed my keyboarding class with a 90! **

* * *

Sam was doing laundry as Dean and Evie sit nearby, reading what Chuck wrote earlier. Lily was sitting on top of the dryer. "'I'm sitting in a laundromat, reading about myself sitting in a laundromat reading about myself-' My head hurts." Dean groaned. "Mine too." Evie mumbled as she continued to read over Dean's shoulder.

"There's got to be something this guy's not telling us."

"Oh, Evie's not telling us."

"Hey, I said I don't know. Cas hasn't been talking to me lately." Evie said going back to reading. "'Sam tossed his gigantic darks into the machine to find a bra.'" Sam held up Lily's bra. "Sorry." She said as she took it from him.

"'He was starting to doubt about Chuck, about whether he was telling the whole truth.'"

"Stop it."

"'Stop it,' Sam said.' Guess what you do next." Dean said. Sam looked away from his brother, scowling. "'Sam turned his back on Dean, his face brooding and pensive.' I mean, I don't know how he's doing it, but this guy is doing it. I can't see your face, but those are definitely your "brooding and pensive" shoulders." Dean smirked.

"He was brooding, Dean." Lily smirked at her boyfriend. Sam sighed. "You just thought I was a dick." Dean said.

"The guy's good."

* * *

Chuck was nervously pacing back and forth while the Winchesters along with Lily and Evie sat in the living room, watching him. "So you wrote another chapter?" Sam asked taking the papers from Chuck. "This was all so much easier before you were real." Chuck said.

"We can take it; just spit it out."

"You three are not gonna like this."

"Just tell us."

"It's Lilith. She's coming for Sam." Chuck said.

"Coming to kill him?"

"When?"

"Why would I care?"

Sam, Dean, and Lily spoke at the same time.

"Tonight." Ignoring Dean and Lily's questions and going straight for Sam's.

"She's just gonna show up? Here?"

Chuck sat down next to Evie, she crossed her legs waiting for him to continue. "'Lilith patted the bed seductively. Unable to deny his desire, Sam succumbed, and they sank into the throes of fiery demonic passion.'" He read. "Now I know why I going to be pissed." Lily glared at Sam.

"You're kidding me, right?" Sam laughed. "You think this is funny?" Dean asked.

"You don't? I mean, come on. 'Fiery demonic passion'?" Sam asked. "It's just a first draft." Chuck said.

"Lilith is a little girl."

"No, uh, this time she's a - 'Comely dental hygienist from Bloomington, Indiana.'" Chuck said.

"Great. Perfect. So what happens after the-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Dean Winchester!" Lily snapped. "Uh, I-I don't know, it hasn't come to me yet." Chuck said.

"Lily, look at me. There's nothing to worry about. Lilith and me? In bed?" Sam said with a chuckle. "Remember the last time we had sex Sam, it'll be our last." Lily said with her arms crossed.

"Lily-"

"How does this whole psychic thing of yours work?" Dean asked. "You mean my process?" Chuck asked.

"Yes, your 'process'."

"Well, it usually starts with a headache. A really bad headache. Aspirin is useless, so…I drink. Until I fall asleep. The first time it happened, I thought it was just a crazy dream." Chuck said. "The first time you dreamt about them?" Evie asked.

"It flowed. It just - it kept flowing. Still does. I-I can't stop it, really." Chuck said. "Look, why don't we-we just take a look at these and see what's what. You-" Dean started.

"…knew you were gonna ask for that. Yeah."

**TA**

"'The minivan accident wasn't that bad, but Dean was still seeing stars. He scratched absently at the pink-flower band-aids on his face.'"

"So?"

"So, I've seen you gushing blood. You'd use duct tape and bar rags before you'd put on a pink-flower band-aid." Sam said. "What's your point?" Dean asked.

"My point is that - all of this - is-is totally implausible, it's nuts."

"He's been right about everything so far. You think he's just gonna ground out at first now? Dean asked. "'Dean slid behind the wheel of his beloved Impala and drove off, the plastic tarp on the rear window flapping like the wings of a crow.'" Sam read.

"A tarp?"

"Yeah. On the rear window. And you drive it like that."

"Well, he might be wrong about the details but doesn't mean he's wrong about the end result." Dean said. "So we're just gonna run?" Sam asked.

"Dude, we are a long way from ready to a face-to-face death match with Lilith." Dean said. "Uh, guys…according to this. We're going to come to a roadblock. The bridge is out." Lily said.

"Seriously?" Dean said when he saw the roadblock.

* * *

The girls were in the bathroom, reading off the manuscript that Chuck gave them. "'Lily washes her hands, thinking about what she would do if she got her hands on Lilith making fiery demonic love with her boyfriend.'" Evie read. "God, your a bitch." Lily murmured under her breath.

"This is too creepy. According to this, Cas finally tells me about his liking of me while you, me, and Dean are at Chuck's house. Not looking forward to that." Evie said. "I thought you liked Cas. A lot." Lily tore off the brown paper to wipe her hands off.

"I do. I just-"

"Don't want to say anything first?"

"No. I don't want to come out and say it - declaring you've fallen in love with your special someone just annoys me. If they don't know they love each other then you shouldn't be with that person." Evie said.

* * *

Evie was sitting in the front seat of the Impala while Lily was in the back, pretending to drum her hands to the beat. Evie had one of Dean tapes playing in the background as she read through the other manuscripts Chuck wrote. She was reading everything that has happened to her. Everything between her and Castiel. _Geez, what didn't Chuck put in these novels? _Evie pulled out her iPod, looking up what they thought about her and Lily. Everyone thought Evie was a brilliant character, yet they thought that she was too bitchy and too demanding - wondering why the author never got Dean and Evie together after their love affair. Dean got out of the car, the girls followed - trying to counteract the writing. It said they stared in the car when it got vandalized. Dean looked back at the car, yelling at the teenagers. Dean ran towards them when a van when it hit him. Lily gasped and ran to Dean. Evie threw her head back and groaned.

**TA**

"Dean, you okay?" Lily asked when he regained consciousness. "I'm so sorry. I just didn't see you. Are you okay?" The woman with long star earring dangling from her ears asked. Evie flipped through the pages again. _'Dean still seeing stars,' - check one._ Lily helped Dean sit up.

"And sorry about…you know. M-My daughter's going though a doctor phase." The woman said. "What are you talking about?" Dean asked.

"You're all better now."

"Pink flower band-aids, Dean." Evie said. "What?!" Dean got up from the ground to his baby, the back window was shattered. Dean looked at himself in the window glass, seeing the band-aids.

"So much for counteracting it." Evie mumbled.


	30. Thirty

**Thirty**

**Supernatural Wednesday! Yay! I'm excited for tonight's episode, making sure I have a tissue handy if I tear up with certain scene. But, anyway - just watched a new promo trailer, and can I say, THA'TS THE SUPERNATURAL I FELL IN LOVE WITH! Spoilers in the promo if you do watch it. It's on , called Supernatural - Season Eight - November Sweeps Promo! **

**So, Hi! And see you tomorrow with what I thought about the episode!**

* * *

"Guys." Chuck said, not surprised to see them in his living room. "I take it you knew we'd be here." Dean said.

"You look terrible."

"That's 'cause I just got hit by a minivan, Chuck." Dean said.

"Oh."

"That it? Every damn thing you write about me comes true; that's all you have to say for yourself is 'oh'?!" Dean yelled. "Please don't yell at me." Chuck whimpered.

"Why do I get feeling there's something that you're not telling me?" Dean asked. "What wouldn't I be telling you?" Chuck asked.

"How you know what you know, for starters!"

"I don't know how I know, I just do!"

"That's not good enough." Dean shoved Chuck against the wall. "How the hell are you doing this?!" Dean yelled.

"Dean, let him go, now." Evie said. "Problem?" Dean asked.

"I know what Chuck is. Castiel, we need you here." Evie said. Castiel appeared next to Evie. "Let him go!" Dean released Chuck.

"This man is to be protected."

"Why?"

"He's a Prophet of the Lord."

"You-you're Castiel…aren't you?" Chuck asked. "It's an honor to meet you Chuck. I…admire your work." Castiel moved across the room to a book and leafed through it.

"This guy - a prophet? Come on, he-he's practically a penthouse forum writer. Did you know about this?" Lily asked. "I, uh - I might have dreamt about it." Chuck poured himself a glass of whisky.

"And you didn't tell us?!"

"It was too preposterous. Not to mention arrogant. I mean, writing yourself into the story is one thing but a prophet? That's like M. Night-level douchiness." Chuck said. "This is the guy who decides our fate?" Dean asked.

"He isn't deciding anything. He's a mouthpiece - a conduit for the inspired word." Castiel said. "The word? The word of God? Like a new new testament?" Lily asked.

"One day, these books will be known as the Winchester gospel." Castiel said. "You got to be kidding me." Dean, Chuck, Lily, and Evie said in unison.

"I am not…kidding you." Cas said, looking hurt. "If you'd please excuse me one minute." Chuck said as he rushed upstairs.

"Him? Really?"

"You should've seen Luke."

"Why'd he get tapped?" Dean asked. "I don't know how prophets are chosen. The order comes from high up on the celestial chain of command." Cas said.

"How high?"

"Very." Evie said. "How do we get around this?" Dean asked.

"Around what?"

"The Sam-Lilith love connection. How do we stop it from happening?" Dean asked. "God, did you have to say love connection, Dean?" Lily said.

"What the prophet has written can't be unwritten. As he has seen it, so it shall come to pass." Cas said. Lily rubbed the back of her neck. She felt a headache coming on.

* * *

"Sam Winchester! You better not be thinking this is okay that you and Lilith have…a…love connection." Lily snapped at her boyfriend. "Like Lilith is even coming." Sam scoffed.

"Chuck's a prophet. Cas came by and told us."

"A prophet?"

"Apparently that his books will be called the Winchester Gospel." Lily said.

"Wow." Sam said. "You don't get it!" She screamed.

"What the hell is your problem, Lily?" Sam asked.

"You are! Thinking Lilith isn't coming, you really are planning on having sex with her - when you're with me." Lily asked.

"If the only way-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, Sam. I'm outta here." Lily grabbed her bag and headed toward the door. Sam grabbed his girlfriend's arm. "Lilyana, look at me." Sam said. Lily pushed Sam away and stared at him.

"What?! What can you possibly say to make me feel better about this?" Sam just stared at his girlfriend. "See." Lily grabbed the handle of the door and opened it.

"Lily." Lily stopped, but didn't turn towards Sam. "What?"

"I love you."

Lily stopped breathing for a moment. Lily turned slowly towards her boyfriend, staring at him. "What?" She whispered. They've only known each other for almost two and a half years- isn't that too soon for the L word?

"I love you, Lilyana." She dropped her bag and ran into Sam's arms. Lily kissed him hard, he returned it.

**TA**

"What is taking Lily so long?" Evie asked when Castiel appeared behind her. Evie turned and gasped. "Jesus!" She snapped.

"Evelyn."

"Castiel." Evie leaned against the Impala, folding her arms. Part of her didn't want to hear from Cas and the other part wanted to confess everything to him about her crush. "Need something? Since we can't stop this." Evie said. Castiel stood very close to Evelyn. Her mouth went dry.

"Cas, say something."

"Sam told Lilyana he loved her." Evie snapped her head up to the motel room door._ So that's what's taking her so long._ "And your point?" Evie asked, she didn't want to hear the answer.

"Evie we're going to Chuck's." Dean said. "But I was-" Evie stopped when Cas was no where.

"Lily isn't coming."

"Why not?"

"Their having the 'I love you' sex." Dean said. "I didn't need to know about that Dean. Let's just go." Evie got into the Impala.

* * *

Dean slammed the door of Chuck's house open, startling Chuck. This time he looked surprised that they were in his house. "What you are doing here? I didn't write this." Chuck said. "Come on. I need you to come with us." Dean said.

"What? Where?"

"To the motel where Sam is."

"That's where Lilith is." Chuck whispered. "Yeah, exactly. We need you to stop her." Evie smirked.

"Are you insane? Lilith? I know what she's capable of - I wrote her!" Chuck snapped.

"Listen to me, you prophet jackass," Evie grabbed his collar. "You have an archangel on your shoulders. All you do is show up in the room and she goes bye-bye."

"But I-I haven't seen that yet. Th-the story-"

"Oh, forget the story! We're counteracting it. You're our only shot." Evie said. "I'm just a writer." Chuck mumbled.

"This is real! You're in it!"

"No friggin' way."

"How about this, Chuck?" Evie held onto the collar tighter. He gasped in pain. "I kill you right now." She smiled as her eyes turned black.

"You said I was protected by an archangel."

"Details."

* * *

"She's here." Lily said. They heard a knock on the door, Sam opened it slowly. Lilith walked in with a smirk on her face.

"Hello Sam."

"I've been waiting for you." Lilith's eyes went white. "I see the little fallen angel bitch is here. Where's the knife, Sam?" Lilith asked.

"On the nightstand. By the bed." Lilith walked towards the table but stopped. She bent down and lifted the rug. She knew the devil's trap was there. "You're gonna have to try a lot harder than that." Lilith said.

"How 'bout this?" Sam tried to use his power but all he got was a wind. "You're strong. But you're not that strong. Not yet." Lilith said.

"So why don't you throw me or Lily around then?" Sam asked. "I can't and you know it. You're immune to my charms. Seems we're at a stalemate." Lilith said.

"Why are you here."

"To talk."

Lily scoffed. "Quiet!" Lily shut her mouth and stood there, awkwardly. "You expect me to believe that?" Sam asked.

"Honestly? No. You were always the smart one. But it's the truth. You can end it, Sam. Right here, right now. I'll stop breaking seals, Lucifer keeps rotting in his cage. All you have to do is agree to my terms." Lilith said. "Why should he?" Lily asked.

"I said, quiet you little fallen bitch."

"Lily, please." Sam said."I make a deal, I have to follow through. Those are the rules, and you know it. Are you really so arrogant that you would put your life before the lives of six billion innocent people? Maybe it's all that demon blood pumping through your pipes. Man after my own heart." Lilith said.

"You think I'm like you? I am nothing like you." Sam said.

"Then prove it." She crossed to the bed.

"Going once. Going twice."

"Fine."

"By the way, a contract with me will take more than a kiss." Lilith sat down on the bed. "A lot more. Don't worry, Lilyana. This dental hygienist - she wants it bad." Lilith smirked. Sam looked over at Lily, she locked eyes with him. Sam approached her, Lilith ran her hand up his leg. She grabbed his collar, pulling him down on top of her. Sam pulled out the knife and went to stab Lilith when she flipped him over - ready to kill him. The door bursted open. Dean, Chuck, and Evie came in.

"I am the prophet Chuck!"

"You've got to be joking."

"Did he seriously just say that?" Lily and Lilith said at the same time. Lilith got off Sam and approached Chuck.

"I wouldn't do that Lilith. See Chuck here - he was an archangel on his shoulders." The room began to tremble and a white light shined threw the windows. "You've got 10 seconds to leave Lilith or you become a piece of charcoal." Evie smirked.

Lilith glared at Sam as the demon poured out of the vessel.

* * *

"Did Castiel try to talk to you?"

"Tried and failed. Dean got in the way." Evie said. "Oh…" Lily mumbled.

"Not everything has to come true in the same way. Yes, I've fallen for Cas but it's not like no saw that coming." Evie said. "True." Lily said.

"So, Sam said the famous 'I love you' words." Evie smirked. "Yeah, he did." Lily smiled at her best friend.

"Are you happy he said it first?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Confused aren't you?" Evie asked. "Not that I didn't think Sam and I wouldn't make it - it's just…" Lily said.

"If anything happens - you finding your grace, killing Lilith…things will change between you?" Evie said. "Exactly." Lily looked out the window of the Impala as Dean drove off.


	31. Thirty-One

**Thirty-One**

**Last night's episode was really great! Garth was Bobby was a little disturbing at first but once he snapped at Dean, he totally can pull off Bobby. Some of those one-liners were funny as hell. "You killed the Tooth Fairy?" hahahaha! But next week - AH! Castiel, Naomi! Ah! Little lost puppy in a tan trench coat wants to be a hunter! Sorry, I had to say it! **

**Okay, I have a poll on my page. Take a look at it. It has to deal with Daeva and the Fallen/Daeva and the Angel series. I know what I want Evie to become by the end of S8, soul what would YOU like her to be. So check out the poll and let me know! Thanks!**

**See you next week! **

* * *

Evelyn was asleep one night after the whole mishap with the Winchesters' half-brother, Adam who turned out to be dead. Evie needed a good night's sleep to take her away from the real world and into the world of her dream that she created. It was a gift that she had - she could create dreams for herself and others. She did it a lot to Lilyana to make her sleep better, she had a lot on her mind lately.

_"Castiel, how many times have I told you not to come into my dreams? I may be a halfbreed but I still need sleep. Demons require sleep." Evie said to Castiel who came into her dreams more often than her own father. Her body stiffened the moment Castiel's lips were against hers. She didn't know whether to push him away or ensure they kept this going. Evie laced her arms around his neck - trying to get as close as she could to him. Cas had his arms around her back. Evelyn was quickly wishing she was awake, in her room, with Castiel on top of her. She knew it was a dream state but she could dream - no pun intended - couldn't she? _

_Cas broke the kiss. "What was that for?" _

_"We need to talk." He said. "Okay. Shoot." Evie said, trying to breath normally. _

_"Not here. It's not safe. Someplace more private." Cas said. "And my head isn't giving you that option?" Evie asked. _

_"Someone could be listening."_

_"Okay, point taken. What's wrong, Cas?" Evie noticed he was upset and nervous. "Meet me here." Evie was handed a piece of paper. She looked at the address and looked up for Castiel to find him gone. _

Evie woke up, startled. Lily rubbed her tired eyes and yawned. "What's wrong?" Lily asked. "We need to go. Now! Cas is in trouble." Evie jumped out bed, pulling on her jeans.

"What's going on?" Lily asked. "Don't know. He said it wasn't safe in my head to talk. I'll wake the Winchesters." Evie said.

**TA**

"Well, what did he say? What was so important?" Sam asked as the entered the warehouse. "You think if I knew that we'd be here right now, Sammy?" Evie asked.

"True."

"What the hell?" Dean asked. "It looks like a bomb went off." Sam said.

"There was a fight here."

"Between who?" Dean moved the flashlight beam which landed on a blood symbol. Evie walked over to it and touched it. "Its fresh." Evie gasped.

"So what? Cas was fighting angels?" Sam asked. "I don't know. We need to find him." Evie said. Evie walked through the warehouse until she tripped over something.

"Damn - Cas! Oh, my God. Castiel!" Evie pushed some of the rubble off Cas as the Winchesters and Lily ran over. "What's…? What - What's going on?" Evie's eyes widened.

"Take it easy."

"Oh. No."

"Cas, you okay?" Sam asked. "Ugh, Castiel. I'm not Castiel. It's me." Cas' vessel said.

"Who's 'me'?" Lily asked. "Jimmy. My name's Jimmy." Jimmy told them.

"Jimmy, where's Castiel?" Evie asked.

"He's gone."

"Like gone-gone? Or-or…" Evie started. "I don't know." Jimmy said.

_This is just fucking great! _

* * *

The girls and the Winchesters were watching Jimmy eat burger after burger to the point Lily thought to herself, _I may never eat meat again._ "When was the last time you ate?" Sam finally asked.

"I don't know. Months."

"What the hell happened back there? It looked like an angel battle royal." Lily said. "All I remember is a flash of light and I, uh…I woke up to her falling over me and I was just - you know, me again." Jimmy said.

"Cas just ditched out of your meat suit?" Dean asked. "I really don't know." Jimmy said.

"You remember anything about being possessed? Anything at all?" Sam asked. "Yeah, bits and pieces. I mean, angel inside of you, it's kinda like being chained to a comet." Jimmy said.

"Doesn't sound like much fun."

"Understatement."

"He wanted to tell us something. I'm begging here - do you remember that at all?" Evie asked. "No, sorry. All I remember is Cas saying sorry to you." Jimmy said.

"Sorry? To me?" Jimmy nodded. "Do you know why?" Evie asked.

"For leading you on." Evie had enough, she grabbed her leather jacket and left the motel room. "Evie!" Lily yelled.

"Did I say something wrong?" Jimmy asked. "Nothing you need to worry about Jimmy." Lily said as she grabbed her hoodie and ran out the door.

"Evie, wait up!"

"I don't wanna talk about it, Lilyana. Just leave me the fuck alone." Evie wiped a tear off her cheek. "It's the middle of winter, Evie. That jacket won't keep you warm." Lily said.

"I don't care. Just leave me the fuck alone!" Evie screamed, eyes blackening.

* * *

"The hell are you talking about - I can't go home?"

"There's a good chance you have a bull's-eyes on your back." Dean said. "What? From who?" Jimmy asked.

"Demons."

"That's crazy. What do they want with me?" Jimmy asked. "Information." Sam said.

"I don't know anything!"

"I know but-"

"Look, I'm done, okay? With demons, angels, all of it. I just want to go home." Jimmy said. "I think Evie seconds that." Lily mumbled.

"What did I do to piss her off?" Jimmy asked. "The whole leading her on thing…hit home, personally." Lily said.

"I'm not understand."

"She likes Cas, Jimmy." Lily said. "That was Evie?" Jimmy asked. Lily nodded.

"I shouldn't piss her off, should I?"

The three of them shook their heads.

* * *

Evie stood outside the room invisible to everyone. She watched as Sam left with a flask in his jacket pocket. Next was Jimmy, she decided to follow him until they were out of sight of the motel. "Jimmy." He spun around to face her. "Going somewhere?" Evie asked.

"Home."

"That's a bad idea."

"I don't care. I need to see my wife and daughter." Evie closed her eyes and rubbed the pounding headache. Castiel would choose someone who was married with a kid. "Then I'm going with you." Evie said.

"No."

"Look, Jimmy. Its this or I haul your ass back up to the room and tie you to a chair." Evie said. "I pissed you off." Jimmy said.

"Not really. It was Cas, that's all."

"Is there a history between you two?" Jimmy asked. "Let's talk at the bus station. I'm freezing." Evie rubbed her arms with her hands.

"Why did you follow me?"

"Castiel was my protector and best friend, if I don't protect you - I think Cas would kill me." Evie chuckled. Jimmy chuckled along with her.

**TA**

"How did Jimmy escape again?" Lily asked as she dialed Evie's number. "I was getting a Coke." Sam said.

"Was it refreshing?" She smirked, knowing what Sam was actually doing. "Can we just go, please?" Sam asked.

"Fine."

"You get a hold of Evie?" Dean asked. "No. Phone's turned off and she won't come to my prayers." Lily said.

"Wow. Either she very pissed or she…"

"With Jimmy."

"Of course."

"She's gotta be with him. It's the only thing that makes sense. She would want to protect him, just Castiel would her." Lily said. "Let's go." Dean said.

**TA**

"What made you want to be Castiel's vessel, Jimmy?" Evie asked as she sat on the bus with him. "What'd he tell you?" Jimmy asked.

"You prayed for this job."

"Pretty much. My marriage was suffering because Amelia didn't understand what I was doing." Jimmy told Evie. "Its hard on family." Evie said.

"What are you exactly, Evie?"

"Mind calling me Evelyn. Cas calls me Evelyn." Evie said. "What are you, Evelyn?" Jimmy asked.

"A Daeva. Half-demon, half-angel." Evie said. "You don't want to kill me?" He asked.

"Nope. I'm a nicer demon than normal." Evie smiled at Jimmy. She liked talking to Jimmy. It was different talking to Jimmy - he's voice was different from Cas', she liked that about him. "Why do you travel with those guys?" Jimmy broke her thoughts.

"Lily is my assignment. She's a fallen angel and she's in love with Sam - the very tall one. So I just decided to keep traveling with them." Evie said. "Evelyn?" Jimmy asked.

"Yes?"

"Do you love Castiel?" Evie looked at Jimmy in shock. She didn't know what he was to her and whether she was to him. "I-I don't…I…" Evie was lost for words.

"I don't know about Cas but you seem like a great person and anyone would be lucky enough to have. Castiel needs to act soon." Jimmy said. Evelyn looked away from Jimmy and out the window. She wiped the tears away that was falling.

"I didn't-"

"No, no. Can we just not talk the rest of the way. Please?" Evie whispered. Jimmy nodded and looked forward. Evie felt his hand touch hers like when she'd touch Castiel's - it wasn't often. She turned her head towards Jimmy, smiling at him.


	32. Thirty-Two

**Thirty-Two**

**Forgot to mention in the last chapter, I LOVE this episode! I love Jimmy - Misha is just brilliant at making Castiel be so many different characters. I even love Leviathan!Cas.  
**

**Happy Monday, I know for my Mom, she has the day off! Hope some of you do too! Only 2 more days until Cas is back! Ahh! Beyond amazing! I can start writing S8! **

**ONLY SIX MORE CHAPTERS! Oh My God. Wow, where did the time go?**

* * *

"Hey, guys." Anna said when she appeared in the back off the Impala with Lily. The Impala swerved out of control when Anna appeared. "Smooth." Anna rolled her eyes when Dean got the car back on the road and driving steadily.

"You ever try calling ahead?"

"I like the element of surprise." She said. "Well, you look terrific." Dean said.

"Not the most appropriate time, Dean. You let Jimmy get away?" Anna asked. "He's with Evie." Lily said.

"Who is in love with Cas."

"She's not in love with him, Anna. She would have told me." Lily said. "Enough of the Evie and Cas thing. Talk to ginormo here." Dean said.

"Sam, you look different."

"Me? I don't know. A haircut?"

"That's not what I'm talking about." Anna was catching on. "So, what'd Jimmy tell you? He remember anything?" Anna asked.

"Why? What's going on?"

"It's Cas. He got sent back home. Well, more like dragged back." Anna said. "To Heaven? That's not a good thing?" Dean asked.

"No, that's a very bad thing. Painfully, awfully bad. He must have seriously pissed someone off." Anna said. "He said something to Evie. Something important." Lily said.

"What?"

"We…we, uh…don't know."

"Does Jimmy know?" Anna asked. "I don't think so." Dean said.

"You don't think so? Whatever it is, it's huge. You gotta find out for sure." Anna said. "That's why we're going after Jimmy." Sam said.

"That's why you shouldn't have let him go in the first place." Anna groaned.

* * *

"This is where you used to live with Amelia and Claire?" Evie asked. "Yes. Their right in here." Jimmy said. Evie looked into the house seeing his daughter at the kitchen table doing homework until she called for her mother to come and help her with a question.

"I'll go invisible if you want. I don't want your wife to think-"

"You don't mind?" Evie shook her head, snapping her fingers. Jimmy looked around, Evie leaned up to his ear. "I'm right here. You have to see me in a new light. Just mentally say my name and you'll see me. If your in trouble and I'm not around, say Evelyn out loud. I will hear you." Evie said. Jimmy nodded as he walked up to the door. Evie flashed herself inside the house.

Evie's first stop was Claire's room to see what Jimmy's daughter was like. The bell rang, Amelia opened the door. Evie turned and saw Jimmy. He looked up at her, she placed a finger to her lips. Claire came down the stairs and approaches them. "Claire. Room. Now." Amelia said. Claire nodded and walked off back to her room.

**TA**

Evie sat at the table while Claire, Amelia, and Jimmy sat there. She was just staring at the nice small family. Claire and Evie both noticed Jimmy crying, his daughter asked why. "Because I'm happy." The doorbell rang, Amelia walked to the door. Evie got up from the table and towards the door. Jimmy followed her. There was a guy named Roger at the door. Jimmy and Roger embraced. Evie looked at Jimmy in awe. She didn't trust him, Jimmy could see that. Amelia excused herself to get Roger a beer while Jimmy and him talked in private. Evie was right there if Jimmy needed her. She had a feeling he would be.

"So really, what happened?" Roger asked. "Honestly, worst year of my life and you wouldn't believe a word of it, but it's all okay now. _I swear_." Evie shook her head, she wasn't leaving - not anytime soon.

'I don't trust him.' Evie mouthed to Jimmy.

"Actually, no, it's not."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I mean I'm gonna gut your daughter while you watch." Roger said. Evie rounded the couch and saw Roger's eyes. They turned black. He smiled evilly and turned back to his normal color when Amelia came into the room.

'Don't do anything, Jimmy.'

"Here you go." Roger took the beer while Jimmy slammed the back of Roger's head with a candlestick. Amelia watched in shock. "No!" Evie yelled as she appeared in the room, grabbing the candlestick from Jimmy.

"Are you f-ing nuts?! Right in front of your wife Jimmy!" Evie snapped. "What did you expect me to do?" Jimmy asked.

"Let me handle it. I would have handled it."

"Yeah, right."

"Get them to the utility closet, now, Jimmy." Evie said. "Who's she, Jimmy? How does she know you?" Amelia asked.

"Just go to the utility closet with Claire. Now! I won't ask again." Evie was controlling herself so Jimmy didn't get scared and attack her like he did Roger. "Jimmy, take them, please." Evie pleaded. Jimmy took Amelia and Claire away from the living room, Evie was about to rest her hand on Roger's head when it grabbed her arm and slammed her to the ground. He started to strangle her. Claire came running into the living room.

"Run!" Evie screamed as much as she could. Claire stared at her. "Claire, go!" Roger had other plans. He pulled Evie off the ground, she tried to get rid of the demon inside Roger but he was too strong her for. Claire tried to run but Roger grabbed her with a knife at her throat. Jimmy came running in.

"Damn it."

"Hey, pal. Told you I'd gut the bitch but I see the Daeva had other ideas." Roger smirked.

"Roger."

"Daddy?"

"Just let them go, okay?" Jimmy asked. "Now, me - I would but the misses, she had other ideas." Roger said as his wife came into the house.

"No!"

"Daddy!"

"Jimmy!" Evie screamed as Roger's wife grabbed Jimmy and threw him to the ground. She punched him, turning to looked at Amelia. Her eyes were black. Amelia gasped then jumped on the wife's back. Amelia was thrown backwards. Roger let go of Claire and Evie. "Claire take my hand." Claire hesitated before taking it. Evie ran out with Jimmy on her tail. Lily was out front.

"Evie!" Lily hugged her best friend. "Lily, thank God. Sorry I never answer your calls. Keeping an eye on Jimmy but you figured that out." Evie said.

"I did. You okay Jimmy?"

"I'm fine."

"What about you Claire? You okay?" Evie asked. Claire nodded. Sam and Dean ran out of the house towards the Impala.

"Thank God."

"Where's your wife?"

"Right here." Amelia came out of no where. "Let's go." Dean said.

"I'll meet you there. Lily you coming with you me?" Evie asked. "Sure." Lily said.


	33. Thirty-Three

**Thirty-Three**

**Supernatural Wednesday! Yay! Castiel is back tonight and we get to meet Naomi!**

**I was thinking about something that Mrs Tom Riddle said, how would Amelia feel about Evie being around Jimmy and I never actually wrote anything until now! Thank you, I never thought of anything about it. So, I wrote a new scene. **

**Sorry, if I made Amelia somewhat of a bitch, she does have a demon inside her! **

**See you tomorrow!**

* * *

"You were right."

"I'm sorry we were." Dean said. "I'm telling you, I don't know anything." Jimmy said.

"I don't think they're inclined to believe you." Lily said. "And even if they did, you're a vessel. They're still gonna wanna know what makes you tick." Evie said.

"Which means vivisection, if they're feeling generous." Dean said. "I'm gonna tell you once again, you're putting your family in danger. You have to come with us." Sam said.

"How long?"

"Don't you get it? Forever. The demons will never stop. You can never be with your family. So you either get as far away from them as possible or you put a bullet in your head. And that's how you keep your family safe. But there's no getting out and there's no going home." Sam snapped. "Geez, wanna put that any other way, Sammy?" Evie asked.

"Just telling the truth."

Evie walked over to Amelia and Claire, she wanted to explain herself - why she was with Jimmy the whole time at the house. Evie wasn't sure how the conversation would turn out but she wanted to keep her eyes from flashing black, that's for sure. Amelia wasn't to thrilled with this whole thing, Claire wasn't understanding what was going on. Evie smiled at them. "May I explain myself to you?" She asked. "If you must." Amelia was being cold to her.

"Okay, well, the reason I was with your husband-"

"I don't care your reason. I just Jimmy to come with us and stay away from you...people." Amelia snapped. Evie could feel the demon want to come out and kill her but then Jimmy would probably want to kill her. "Amelia, there's nothing I can say to make you understand that it is dangerous if your husband doesn't come with us. You and your daughter are both in danger of anything that wants Jimmy for what he knows. Alright, I'm going to say this as nicely as I can, he wasn't lying about an angel wanting him to do all those things." Evie said.

"An angel?"

"Yes, Claire."

"Leave my daughter out of this, she doesn't need to know her father was mental unstable." Amelia said. "Except he wasn't sick, Amelia. He was just getting ready for Castiel to use his body as a meat...I mean vessel." Evie said.

"You're crazy like Jimmy." Amelia shook her head. "I am not crazy, Amelia. I just happened to someone you _really _don't to piss off at the moment. Now, listen here, I want you to get your ass into that car and drive off with your daughter because Jimmy ain't coming with you on your journey to happiness. We need to find Castiel and get him back inside Jimmy before it's too late." Evie said.

"What do you mean, we can't have Jimmy come with us? Of course he's coming with us." Amelia said. This woman was really starting to piss off Evie and she was ready to snap. "Amelia, there's no way he can come with you or go back to you because everything is after him for what he knows. Jimmy has no memory of what happened this past year. All he remembers is that he has a wife and a daughter he left and that he choose to help. So, talk to your husband, he'll tell you the same thing." Evie said. Amelia glared at Evie, walking over to Jimmy and Lily.

"Castiel, the Angel of Thursday was in my Daddy?" Claire asked. "Yes, sweetheart." Evie smiled.

"Are you good or bad?"

"I'm on the good side, Claire." Evie said. "When you said to take your hand, I hesitated. I don't know why though." Claire said.

"It's normal when you don't know someone." Evie said. "I saw your face and I didn't know if I could trust you." Claire said. Evie looked at the little girl, who wasn't sure what she saw.

Evie bent down to the girl. "Did you see this?" Evie eyes flashed black, Claire gulped and nodded. "Oh, crap."

**TA**

Evie was lying her hand on Jimmy's shoulder, she didn't care about what the boys were thinking. Dean and Sam were talking about how Sam didn't have the strength to gank the demon into Roger's wife. A phone started to ring, Sam answered it until he handed it Jimmy. "Amelia?" Jimmy's face fell.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, my God."

* * *

"Alright, they're expecting you to come alone. That's exactly what you're gonna do." Dean said. "No, there's no way." Evie said.

"It's the only way."

"There is another way. I go in invisible to make sure Jimmy has back up." Evie said. "We'll work our way through the catwalk. We'll be right behind you." Sam said.

"Let us do our job."

"You want me to stay calm? This is my family we're talking about." Jimmy said. "Listen to me, this will work. You understand? Nobody's gonna get hurt." Dean said.

"Give me a minute, okay?" Jimmy walked away.

"This is probably a trap."

"Yeah, I know. That's why I have a plan." Dean said.

**TA**

"Ready?" Evie asked. Jimmy nodded. Evie nodded her fingers, going invisible. They walked into the warehouse, Claire was tied up in a chair and unconscious. "Hi, honey. Your home." Amelia smirked.

"Listen, I'm-I'm begging you here. You do whatever you want with me, but my wife and daughter, they're just - they're not a part of this." Jimmy said. "Oh, they're a big part of this, Jimmy. And PS, you should've come alone." Amelia said.

"I am alone."

"Oh, you're such a liar. Like I didn't think you'd bring Heckle, Jeckle, and the girls, hmm?" Amelia asked. Sam, Dean, and Lily were led into the room. Evie looked at Jimmy, he nodded to her. She snapped her fingers and appeared there next to Jimmy. A demon grabbed her by the back of her neck, pulling her backwards.

"Nice plan, Dean."

"Nobody bats a thousand."

"Got the knife?" Amelia asked. The demon that was holding onto held up Ruby's knife. "And you know what's funny?"

"You wearing a soccer mom?"

"I was actually bummed to get this detailed, picking up an empty vessel. Sort of like a milk run. Now look who landed in my lap." Amelia said. "Yeah, well, you got us, okay? Let these people go." Sam said.

"Oh, Sam. It's easy to act chivalrous when your Wonder Girl powers aren't working, huh? Now for the punch line - Everyone dies." Amelia said. She held the gun up to Jimmy and shot him. Evie gasped, her hand up to the demon's head. The light exploded from the demon. The body collapsed to the ground. Evie never noticed Amelia leave the room. Evie punched the demon that was holding onto Lilyana. "Go help Jimmy." Evie nodded, running over to him. Jimmy was sitting on the ground with his hand on his stomach. She gently moved his hand when Claire got up from the chair, killing the demon. Lily, Dean, and Sam were fighting the demons. Evie looked at Claire.

"Castiel." Jimmy bet her to the punch. The Winchesters and Lily continued to fight was the demons until Sam cut the female demon's neck, drinking from her. He turned when he was done with blood all over his face. Lily wasn't pleased. Evie was too distracted with Jimmy who was bleeding to death over here. Castiel in Claire's body walked over to Jimmy and Evie who's hand was covered in blood now.

"Of course we keep our promises. Of course you have our gratitude. You served us well, your work is done. Its time to go home now. Your real home. You'll rest forever in the fields of the Lord. Rest now, Jimmy." Castiel said. "No. Claire?" Jimmy moaned.

"She's with me now. She's chosen. It's her blood, as it was in yours."

"Please, Castiel. Me, just take me. Take me, please."

The Winchesters, Lily, and Amelia walked over to Jimmy and Claire but stopped to give them room. "I wanna make sure you understand. You won't die or age. If this last year was painful for you, picture a hundred, a thousand more like it." Cas said.

"It doesn't matter. You take me. Just take me."

"Evelyn, please move." Evie moved away over to Dean, wiping the blood off her hands onto her jeans. She didn't care much about her jeans. Castiel touched Jimmy's face and a light surrounded them. Claire dropped to her knees as Castiel who was now back in Jimmy's body stood up. He was healed.

"Cas, hold on. What were you gonna tell me?" Evie said. "I learned my lesson while I was away, Evelyn. I serve Heaven, I don't serve man, and I certainly don't serve you." Castiel said. Evie couldn't help but gasped. Cas walked away.

"Cas, come back." Evie ran after him, down the hall towards where he went. Her friends were calling after her. She went invisible when Castiel slammed her against the wall. "Holy hell!" Evie exclaimed in shock. Castiel covered her mouth as they reappeared in the hallway in the shadows.

"Where'd she go?"

"She's a fucking angel. How are we supposed to find her?" Dean snapped. "That's putting it nicely Dean." Sam said.

"Shut up, Sammy!"

"She'll come back when she's calmed Castiel down." Sam said. "That's what I'm worried about." Lily said.

_Oh, please do not tell them. Lilyana, don't tell them! _

"What do you mean, Lily?" Dean asked. "Nothing, let's go back on the road. Evie will come when she's ready." Lily said. Cas and Evie heard them walk off towards the doors.

"What the hell, Cas?"

"What do you mean, Evelyn?" Cas asked.

"That shit out there. You don't serve man anymore? What the fuck?" Evie snapped.

"Evelyn."

"No, Castiel. If you don't serve man just tell me right here, right now that you've never felt anything for me." Evie said. Instead of responding to her question, Castiel crashed his lips against hers. He broke the kissed, leaning his head against hers. "Did that answer your question?" He whispered. She nodded.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead, Evelyn."

"This is ridiculous! Anna found her grace faster than Lily. That's not fair. She's been searching so much harder than Anna ever did." Evie said. The conversation turned quickly - she didn't care if it had nothing to do with what was going on, she needed to find Lily's grace. "Comes in different forms, Evelyn. She'll find it." Castiel said. He was surprisingly calm about everything.

"Cas, what aren't you telling me? You know exactly where her grace is, don't you?"

"Around your neck." Evelyn wrapped her fingers around the vial on a silver chain. "You've got to be fucking kidding me, Castiel?! It's been around my neck this whole time?" Evie snapped.

"I'm not…" Castiel couldn't say the word. Evie giggled, but hid it from Cas. "I'm not kidding you, Evelyn. The time was correct to finally have the truth out." Castiel said.

"This is great. Just great." Evie rubbed the back of her neck. Castiel stared at her. "Anything else I should know?" Evie asked.

"Not at this time."

"What does that mean?"

"You'll find out soon, Evie." Castiel kissed her before disappearing. He would just leave like that. Evie heard Lilyana calling for her from Bobby's house. They got their first. How long was Evie there for?


	34. Thirty-Four

**Thirty-Four**

**That episode! My God! And TWO WEEKS?! Okay, let's talk about the episode - well one, Naomi, I can't wait to find out what's going on with you and why the Winchesters are your priority. Two, CASTIEL IS BACK! Three, Kevin and his mom, always funny! Four, Crowley and his torture of an angel, got me thinking about S7 final chapter and S8. Five, in two weeks, I was laughing so hard, I needed it - it wasn't a good day yesterday. **

**"I want to be a hunter."**

**"I was being bad cop." "You were being bad everything!" Definitely tongue and cheek humor going on, my kind of funny! **

**As for November 15th, I begin the process of writing Season 8! But by the time it goes up, it'll probably be before season 9 (*IF*).**

**Getting close to the end! D:**

* * *

"What's going on?" Evie asked when she appeared in Bobby's living room. "Evie, stop that!" Dean snapped.

"Lily called."

"I told you not to call her. She was busy with Castiel." Dean said. "She needed me for support - was it her idea to lock Sam in that panic room?" Lily went silent and rubbed the back of her neck. Evie looked at her best friend.

"What?" Dean looked away from Evie. "What?!" Evie's eyes turned black. "WHAT?!" No one said anything to Evelyn. Evie tried to move out of her space.

"Oh, tell me you didn't." Evie asked. Lily kicked the edge of the rug. There was a devil's trap under her feet.

"Seriously? You're trapping me in a devil's trap?" Evie began laughing at their stupidity. "What the hell is so funny, Evie?" Dean asked.

"That you think a devil's trap can hold me." Evelyn snapped her fingers, the trap seal broke beneath her feet. She smirked as she stepped forwards. She waved her hand, slamming Dean against the wall. "I'm so much more powerful than you even know." Evie said.

"Evie…" Evie snapped her head towards Lily, waving her other hand - Lilyana was slammed against the wall. "You have no idea how powerful my parents were, guys. No one knows - not even Castiel. He doesn't even know that my father is alive and kicking. You've met him before." Evelyn said as she snapped her fingers.

Lily and Dean fell to the ground, exchanging looks to each other when Bobby walked in.

"What's the matter with you two?" He asked. "Evie's more powerful than we thought, Bobby." Dean groaned.

"Of course she powerful. A Daeva has the combination of demon and angel powers." Bobby said. "We need to figure out who her father is. He's still alive." Lily said.

**TA**

"Hello, father." Evelyn said as she lounged on the couch in his apartment with his little dog by her feet. "Evelyn." Gabe said as he walked into the living room, sitting across from her.

She smirked at her father - he understood. "It's about time." Gabriel commented. "I know." Evie said, changing her smirk to a smile.

"Did you use it yet?"

"I was trapped in a devil's trap, snapped my fingers and got out. Pinned Dean and Lily to the wall with a single hand move. Still have a lot to learn but two simple tricks - complete." Evie said. "Good girl, just do not do that again to Lilyana. Got it?" Gabe said.

"What? Why not?"

"Evie, I'm not talking about this right now." Her father said. "Dad, what is the problem? Lily knows what I am. We're best friends, she knows I won't hurt her." Evie said as she watched her father move into the kitchen. She followed, dipping her finger into the cake on the table. Evelyn licked the icing off her finger.

"It's not the right time to tell what I know."

"I hate that about angels - any kind of angels. Cas just told me-" Evie bit down on her tongue as she as she said Castiel. Gabriel looked over at his daughter. "Castiel, huh?" He said.

"Nothing's going on between us, father."

"Really?"

"You!"

"Me, what, Evie?" Gabe smirked. "Wow, I try to have a relationship with someone and you get in the middle of everything. Of course you do, that's what a trickster does!" Evie snapped.

* * *

"How long is this gonna go on for, Bobby?" Lily asked. "Here, let me look it up in my demon-detox manual. Oh, wait - no one ever wrote one. No telling how long it'll take. Hell, or if Sam will even live through it." Bobby said.

"It was just a question." Lily said softly. The phone rang, Bobby sighed and picked it up. He pretty much yelled into the phone and hang up. "What's up with Rufus?" Dean asked.

"He knows." The phone rang again. "I'm busy, you son of a bitch. This better be important." Bobby said into the phone. Lily was on her laptop, doing research about each broken seal.

"So 'Key West sees ten species go extinct.' That's one of the seals, isn't it?" Lily said. "Yep." Dean said.

"Alaska, fifteen-man fishing crew all stricken blind - cause unknown. New York, teacher goes postal, locks the door, and kills exactly sixty-six kids. This is a single day. They're all seals. Breaking. Fast." Lily said. "How many left?" Dean asked.

"Does it matter?"

Everyone jumped when they heard Evie's voice behind them. "Where were you?" Dean asked. "If you must know, I was talking with my father, and I came back to apologize for attacking you." Evie said.

"Thanks." Dean said.

"Oh, not for you asshat. You had that coming. To Lily, I shouldn't have done that to my best friend." Evie said.

"Forgiven."

"Where the hell are your angel pals?" Bobby asked. "You tell me." Dean rolled his eyes.

"I'm just wondering."

"What?"

"The apocalypse being nigh and all…is now really the best time to be having this little domestic drama of ours?" Bobby asked. Evie never thought of that before. Sam high off demon blood would be great at a time like this. "What do you mean?" Lily asked.

"I don't like this any more than you do, but Sam can kill demons. He's got a shot at stopping Armageddon." Bobby said. "So what? Sacrifice Sam's life, his soul - for the greater good? Is that what you're saying? Times are bad, so let's use Sam as a nuclear warhead?" Dean asked.

"I know you hate me for suggesting it - I hate myself for suggesting it. I love that boy like a son. All I'm saying is maybe he's here right now instead of on the battlefield because we love him too much." Bobby said.

* * *

"Lily, can we talk for a moment?" Evelyn asked. Lilyana looked at her best friend and nodded. "Come with me." Evie took the fallen angel's arm. They walked out of Bobby's house and towards some of the old cars.

"Why do we need to be out here?" Lily asked. "Because I don't want Dean to hear and its something I have for you." Evie took off the necklace from around her neck.

"That locket's yours."

"Not the locket. This." Evie grabbed Lily's hand placing the necklace with the grace in it. "Cas gave it to me the Christmas before Dean died. I didn't know it was your grace. I knew it was someone's grace - not yours. It's time for you to become a full angel, Lilyana." Evie said.

"You had it all a long?"

"Yes."

"Do I have to become a full angel now?" Lily asked. "It's safe if you aren't here when Lilith dies so yeah." Evie said.

"Not yet."

"Lilyana-"

"Evelyn, it's my choice when to broke open my grace. Now is not the time. Sam needs me." Lily said as she placed the necklace around her neck. "I'd prefer you to be in Heaven when this shit goes down. I don't want you anywhere near Lilith." Evie said.

"I don't care, I-"

"Shh…" Evie covered her best friend's mouth. Evie heard Dean calling for Castiel. Lily and Evie round behind one of the cars Bobby kept when Castiel appeared in front of Dean. "What the hell happened in Illinois?" Dean asked. Evie looked at Lily who was too interested about how to call Castiel. She was going to need him sooner than she thought.

"What do you mean?" Cas asked.

"Cut the crap. You were gonna tell Evie something."

Cas hesitated before answering Dean. "Nothing of import."

"You got ass-reamed in Heaven but it was not of import?" Dean asked. "Dean, I can't. I'm sorry. Get to the reason you called me. It's about Sam, right?" Lily wanted to jump up and ask Castiel upfront if he could help Sam and if not, she was personally going to murder him.

"Can he do it? Kill Lilith - stop the apocalypse?" Dean asked. "Possibly, yes. But as you know, he'd have to take certain steps." Castiel said.

"Crank up the hell-blood regimen."

"Consuming the amount of blood it would take to kill Lilith would change your brother forever. Most likely, he would become the next creature that you would feel compelled to kill. There's no reason this would have to come to pass, Dean. We believe it's you, Dean, not your brother. The only question for us is whether you're willing to accept it. Stand up and accept your role. You are the one who will stop it." Castiel said. "If I do this, Sammy doesn't have to?" Dean asked.

"If it gives you comfort to see it that way."

"God, you're a dick these days." Dean turned away and took a few steps but stopped. The girls ducked so he didn't see them. "Fine, I'm in." Both girls looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Oh, fucking God. He said yes." Evie whispered.

"You give yourself over wholly to the service of God and his angels?"

"Yeah, exactly."

"Say it."

"I give myself over wholly to serve God and you guys." Dean said. Evie and Lily couldn't believe their eyes as Dean said yes. "You swear to follow his will and his word as swiftly and obediently as you did your own father's?" Cas asked.

"Yes, I swear. Now what?"

"Now you wait and we call on you when it's time." Cas said before disappearing.

**TA**

"Dean, you do realize what you signed up for right? You've pretty much signed up to be the angels' bitch." Evie said. Dean glared at her. "Or sucker." She smirked.

"Bitch it is."

"Why did you do it?" Evie said, pretending like she wasn't listening in on his and Castiel conversation. "Don't pretend. I saw you and Lily behind the car while I was summoning Cas." Dean said.

"Either trust the angels or have Sam trust demons…hmm, that's difficult when I'm half of both." Evie said. "And do I trust you?" Dean asked.

"On occasion, yes. With what happened with Jimmy for one and Anna and should I go on?" Evie smirked. "No, no need." Dean rolled his eyes.

"You hear that?"

"I don't hear anything."

"Exactly. Its too quiet, Sam's been screaming his lungs out. Something's wrong. I'll get Bobby." Evie said. Dean ran to the panic room, Evie went and got Bobby. They went down to the panic room, Evie couldn't really see what was going on with the backs of Dean and Bobby in the way. Evie heard the words 'tie him down'. Sam had it bad. Evie looked around the panic room for Lily. _Where is she?_


	35. Thirty-Five

**Thirty-Five**

**Well, welcome to Monday - I barely have anything to watch this week because of...Thanksgiving... *frowny face*. Yeah, sometimes I hate Thanksgiving week. At least I have Castle and Hart of Dixie. But, no Once Upon a Time, Supernatural, Vampire Diaries, Elementary, Nikita, Nashville, and Haven! I guess, it's time to start with the Christmas movies, The Polar Express will be first in my book, of course.**

******Yeah, not much to say besides, only 4 more chapters of The Angel!**

* * *

"I'm not sure if I'm going to do this right, but…Castiel, we need to talk. So can you come down here." Lily looked around. "Yeah, I didn't do that right." Lilyana rubbed the back of her neck and resting a hand on her hip.

"Lilyana."

Lily jumped at the sound of Castiel voice. She rested a hand on her chest. "Geez, you angels seriously need bells." Lily said. Castiel just stared at her. "Look, I need you to-"

"Release Sam."

"Uh, yeah. How'd you do that?" Lily asked. "I noticed you and Evelyn listening in." Castiel said.

"Oh."

"Something else is on your mind, Lilyana." Castiel said. "The grace." Lily said softly.

"You'll find it."

"Oh, I have it. Evie gave it to me, saying I should break it open now and get it over with." Lily fingered the small vial. "You don't want to?" Castiel asked.

"I do but I also don't want Sam to know that I have it on me. I want to make the choice to become a full angel as Evie put it. I don't want to miss this, I don't want to miss the killing of Lilith, miss Sam getting what he needs, or missing what Evie wants." Castiel lowered his head. "Yeah, she told me about you two. Cas don't mess this up, Evie really likes you." Lily said.

"There's nothing going on between Evelyn and I, Lilyana." Cas said. "Denial trip. Just unlock Sam from the panic room in 2 hours, Castiel. No more, no less. Dean's going to have to sleep sometime - same goes for Evie and Bobby. I'm leaving right now to get Ruby. I know, you don't trust demons but its the only way. Don't tell Dean or Evie where I went." Lily said.

* * *

"Dean, are you-"

"You saw what was happening to him down there. The demon blood is killing him." Dean said. "I actually saw nothing. You and Bobby were in the way." Evie said.

"The blood isn't killing him, we are." Bobby said. "What?" Dean asked.

"I'm sorry. I can't bite my tongue any longer. We're killing him. Keeping him locked up down there. This cold-turkey thing isn't working. If-if he doesn't get what he needs, soon, Sam's not gonna last much longer." Bobby said. "No. I'm not giving him demon blood. I won't do it." Dean said.

"What if he dies?"

"At least he dies human!" Dean punched the wall next to Evie's face. She didn't flinch because she knew he was just upset and wasn't going to hurt her. Evie was still wondering where Lilyana went off to. "I would die for him in a second, but I won't let him do this to himself. I can't. I guess I found my line. I won't let my brother turn into a monster." Dean said.

"He's not a monster, Dean."

* * *

Lily was driving towards where she last heard from Ruby. She had the phone up to her ear. "Ruby, its Lily. Pack your stuff, I'm coming to get you. Sam needs blood, your blood. You're my only option to help him defeat Lilith. So call me with your exact location."

* * *

"Guys, have you seen Lily lately?" Evie asked when she came down to the panic room. "No, we haven't for a while. Did you let Sam out?" Dean asked.

"I can't touch iron."

"True."

"Then either Lily let him out but I haven't seen her since I gave her something earlier. I've been trying to get Cas to talk to me but nothing - he's quiet, too quiet. The only other person that's left is…Ruby." Evie said. "I'll tell you one thing, at this point I hope he's with Ruby." Dean said.

"Why?"

"'Cause killing her's the next item on my to-do list."

"I thought you were on call for angel duty." Bobby said. "I am on call. In my car, on my way to murder that bitch." Dean said. Dean grabbed Evie's arm pulling her upstairs with him.

"One thing."

"What?"

"Sam doesn't wanna be found, which means he's gonna be damn near impossible to find." Bobby said. "Yeah, we'll see." Dean said.

* * *

"Sam's in the honeymoon suit. Meet me inside." Ruby said. "No duh, I gotta ditch the car first." Lily said.

"I'll take care of your boy, Lily. Don't worry." Ruby smirked. "You are a bitch." Lily growled.

"Like you just noticed that before. Don't double-cross me right now, Lilyana. I will kill you." Ruby said. "I'd like to see you try. Being an angel's pretty shitty business." Lily said.

"You're not an angel yet. The vial's still around your neck." Ruby grabbed the necklace and pulled it off. "Give that back, Ruby!" Lily snapped.

"Not until you realize Evie isn't everything you thought she was."

"What the fuck does that mean?"

"You'll find out. Just ditch the car. I'll be with your boyfriend." Ruby winked as she walked off with her bag.

* * *

"Police found my cars. One in Jamestown, North Dakota in an alleyway the other in a car garage there." Bobby said. "He's switching it up. Any other cars stolen in Jamestown?" Dean asked.

"Two. 1999 Honda Civic, blue. Nice and anonymous, like Sam likes." Bobby said. "That's Lily." Evie said.

"How do you know that?"

"Just trust me."

"The other one?" Dean asked. "White '05 Escalade with custom rims. It's a neon sign." Bobby said.

"He'd never take that. Which is exactly what he did." Dean said. "You think?" Evie rolled her eyes.

"I know that kid. All right, Evie and I will head in that direction. You stay here, ride the police databases. We gotta find them quick." Dean said.

* * *

Lily opened the door to the honeymoon suite to find Ruby lying next to Sam wearing hardly anything. Sam jumped up from the bed, staring at his girlfriend. Lily's jaw was clenched. She was ready to personally murder Ruby right in front of Sam and not care that she was her friend. No friend makes out with your boyfriend. "I see what you did, Ruby. Sleep with my boyfriend and steal my grace just because I got more than you have." Lily said. Ruby scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Like I even wanted Sam - you think I like him drinking my blood like a vampire?" Ruby said. Lily lunged for Ruby, Sam grabbed her before she could do anything.

"Sam, let go!"

"Calm down, Lily!" Sam whispered in my ear. "No, let me go! Let me at her!" Lily screamed.

"She can help us not release Lucifer into our world." Sam said. "And you trust her? Seriously? She went weeks without a word and you needed her blood. There's no way I trust her." Lily said.

"Trust me with this?" Ruby held up her grace. "I can destroy it and you can never become an angel." Ruby smirked. Lily stopped struggling against Sam - there was no use to do it.

* * *

"Whatcha got Bobby?"

_"Cops found the Escalade in a ditch outside of Elk River."_

"How far away are we?" Dean asked.

_"A couple of hours. I pulled up a weather map, made some calls. There's a town not far from there - Cold Spring. Lighting up with demon sign."_

"A great place to look."

_"Hey, listen."_

"What?"

_"Us finding Sam - it's gotta be about getting him back not pushing him away."_

"Right."

_"I know you're mad, Dean. I understand. You got a right to be but I'm just saying. Be good to him anyway. You gotta get through to him."_

Dean pressed the end button on Evie's iPhone. "You hung up on Bobby!" She exclaimed. "I don't care." Dean said.

"Oh come on. If it wasn't Ruby who released him, who was it? Lily doesn't have the power to lock it from the inside." Evie said. "Who else could have opened it?" Dean asked.

"The one you made a deal to."

"The one who's your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend, Dean, but he's the only explanation." Evie said. "I'm not talking about this with you right now Evie." Dean said.

**TA**

Evie waved her hand behind Lily, she was slammed against the wall. "Hello, Lilyana." Evie said. "Evie." Lily whimpered.

"What the hell were you thinking? Making a deal with Castiel." Evie said. "I didn't make a deal. I just didn't give him the option to do otherwise." Lily said.

"You're going to get murder if Sam kills Lilith with you in the room."

"There's no other way."

"Yes, there is, Lily. Just say no." Evie said. "It's not that simple." Lily said.

"How come?"

"Ruby has my grace." Evie looked at her best friend, moving the shirt away from her chest enough to see nothing was there. No necklace. "Why did she take your grace?" Evie asked.

"She said not until I realize what you really were." Lily said. Evie rubbed the back of her neck. "Look who it is. Daeva princess." Ruby said. Evie's eyes went black, facing Ruby.

"Impressive, Evelyn."

"Go fuck with someone else, Ruby. I told you not to mess with me. I told you-"

"Not to go behind your back. I'm not." Ruby punched Evie in the face. Evie fell to the ground, gasping in pain. Evie jumped up and attacked Ruby, she was about to press her hand on Ruby's head when Sam came out of no where and slammed Evie against the wall with his hand on her throat. Lily landed on her knees when Evie lost her power at this point. "Don't hurt them, Evie." Sam hissed.

"Try and kill me, Sammy. I dare you to."

"Sam, don't."

"Yeah, Sam, don't. You'll be needing your energy." Ruby said. Sam let go of Evie. Lily went to help her but Ruby grabbed her arm. "She deserves what she's getting, Lily. Don't you dare help her." Ruby hissed into her ear. Lily looked away from Evie and walked off with Sam and Ruby. Evie wrapped her arms around herself. _That didn't go as planned. _


	36. Thirty-Six

**Thirty-Six**

**Supernatural Not-So Wednesday - have a good Wednesday while Supernatural takes a week off for Thanksgiving. Oh, well, as long as I see my Cas as I like him, I'm set. And, Vampire Diaries - DON'T GET ME STARTED! Delena and Klaroline fan, right here! Awesomeness next week! Ah! Elena's HOT VAMP SEX is that episode! Yeah, this has nothing to do with Supernatural. Oh, well.**

**3 more chapters!**

* * *

"You listen to a word I said?" Bobby yelled at Dean and Evie. Evie wasn't paying attention to Bobby but heard Sam's name a couple of times and Lily's a few too. Evie looked at the message she was going to send Lilyana but deleted it and forgot about what happened. She was going to hurt her best friend - Sam was going to hurt him for hurting Ruby and Lilyana, but mainly Ruby. "I'm not calling him." Dean said.

"Don't make me get my gun, boy."

"We are damn near kickoff off Armageddon, don't you think we got bigger fish at the moment?" Dean asked. "I know you're pissed. And I'm not making apologies for what he's done but he's your-"

"Blood? He's my blood, is that what you were gonna say?" Dean asked. "God, Dean, he was going to say brother. Sam's your brother." Evie groaned.

"Same goes for you, Evelyn."

"Hey, Lily made her choice to stay with them." Evie lied. "You know that's not true, Evie." Bobby said.

"It is. I almost killed my best friend!"

"But you didn't."

"'Cause Sam stopped me. Slamming me against the wall." Evie said. She got up from the couch and walked to the door. "I'm going for a work. Just call my name, I'll come back." The moment her feet touched the porch of Bobby's house. She was gone.

Evie found herself in a green room. "What the hell?" She asked. "Evie?" Dean asked.

"Dean?"

"What the hell?" Evie shrugged her shoulders. "It's almost time." Castiel said when he appeared in the room.

Dean looked around the room then at the table that had beer and hamburgers. Zachariah appeared in the room after a little while. "Hello, Dean. You're looking fit." He said. "Well, how 'bout this? 'The Suite Life of Zach and Cas.'" Evie started laughing, Dean looked pleasured. Zachariah and Cas both looked at them in blank expressions.

"Never mind. So what is this? Where the hell am I?" Dean asked. "Call it a green room. We're closing in on the ground finale, here. We want to keep you safe before showtime. Try a burger. They're your favorite. From that seaside shack in Delaware. You were 11, I think." Zachariah said. Evie reached for a burger when Cas pulled her away, keeping a hold of her hand, tightly. He was trying to show her his attraction to her.

"Tempting." Dean said. "Weird." Evie heard him mumbled under his breath.

"We'll throw in Mary Ann for free."

"No, no. Let's…bail on the holodeck, okay? I want to know what the game plan is." Dean said. "Let us worry about that. We want you…focused, relaxed." Zach said.

"Well, I'm about to be pissed and leaving, so start talking, Chuckles."

"All the seals have fallen. Except one."

"That's an impressive score. That's-that's right up there with the Washington Generals." Dean said. Evie rolled her eyes. "You think sarcasm's appropriate, do you? Considering…you started all this? But the final seal…it's different." Zachariah said.

"Why?"

"Lilith has to break it. She's the only one who can. Tomorrow night - midnight."

"Where?"

"We're working on it."

"Work harder."

"We'll do our job. You just make sure you do yours." Zach said. "Yeah, and what is that exactly? If I'm supposed to be the one that stops her - how? With the knife?" Dean asked.

"All in good time."

"Isn't now a good time?"

"Have faith."

"What? In you now? Give me one good reason why I should." Dean said. Zachariah got into Dean's face. "Because you swore your obedience. So obey." Dean looked over at Cas and Evie. Castiel wasn't looking at Dean - he looked down guiltily. He regretted having Dean swore his obedience to them.

* * *

Lily wasn't paying attention to anything that was going on while the demon nurse was screaming because Sam was trying to get the information out of her about where Lilith was going to be tomorrow to start the apocalypse. The nurse wouldn't win either way if she told or not. She was going to die.

The nurse started talking but Lilyana wasn't paying attention, the nurse didn't know where the deal was going down but she knew that Lilith could break the final seal. She didn't know that the final seal was though. Sam was ready to kill her when Ruby stopped him because he was going to need more blood than Ruby could give him. "What a shock." Lily murmured. Lily's eyes widened when the demon decided to take a nap or something and let the nurse come out and play with them.

"Great."

**TA**

"You got to be kidding me."

"What?"

"Get this. 'St. Mary's - abandoned in '72 after a priest disemboweled eight nuns.'" Sam read. "Oh, great." Lily said as she flipped through a magazine on the ground.

"What's black and white and red all over?"

"That's not funny."

"It was actually." Lily said. "'The priest said it wasn't his fault. He said a demon made him do it. And that he even remember the demon's name.'" Sam said.

"Which is or was?"

"Azazel."

"Who?"

"Right you weren't with us when we killed him. He was the one who gave me my powers." Sam said. "So Lilith, Yellow-Eyes - all the A-listers are paying visits. Certainly gives the joint credibility." Ruby said.

"As a place where the final seal goes down."

"Well, its good enough for me. Let's pack up Nurse Betty and hit the road." Ruby said. "Maybe we shouldn't." Lily said.

"What?"

"We could get another demon."

"That's blubbery 'don't hurt me' crap - it's just an act. She's playing us." Ruby said. "I'm with Lily, I'm not sure." Sam said.

"Even if she not, there's till a hell-bitch snoozing in there. I mean, come on. It's not like you haven't done this before, right?" Ruby asked. Sam looked at Lily, she wasn't looking up from the article she was pretending to read so they didn't pay attention to her.

* * *

"Yes, Dean." Dean knocked off a very breakable figurine. Evie jumped to action. She caught it before it hit the ground. "Don't touch. Valuable." Evie placed the figurine back on the table.

"Sorry."

"You called."

"What's going on?" Dean asked. "Like I know. Castiel won't even tell me what's going on. Its like the angels have only told a certain few. Zachariah being the first person and the only person." Evie said.

"This is crazy."

"You think. I need to find out." Evie said. "Can I see or talk to Sam?" Dean asked.

"No."

"Really?"

"It's our orders. We have cut all contact with anyone - Sam included." Evie said. "So you can't take me out of here?" Dean asked.

"I tried getting out of here. I can't."

"I want to take a walk." Dean said. "Cas told me you tried that on him, not working on me." Evie said.

"You angels are major dicks."

"I'm cut off my demon powers right now. Zachariah decided to take them away for a little while. I need them back." Evie said. "Can't you just snap your fingers and gain them back." Dean asked.

"Nope. I have to go." She snapped her fingers and appeared in front of Castiel.

"I would like my demon powers back."

"I can't allow that."

"God, Cas. I need them. I can't do anything but snap my fingers." Evie said. "You'll have to handle without them right now, Evelyn." Cas said.

"I can't."

"Evelyn."

"What?"

"Something's wrong here." Castiel said. "That I'm here?" Evie asked.

"Not that."

"What is it?"


	37. Thirty-Seven

**Thirty-Seven**

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING! **

**1 more chapter!  
**

**See you on Monday!**

* * *

"You do realize you two are very annoying. I'm trying to sleep here." Lily said. "Don't make me come back there." Ruby snapped.

"Oh, I'm shaking in my boots."

"Bitch."

"Whore."

"Lily, enough." Sam snapped. She rolled her eyes as Cindy screamed and thumped to get out of the trunk. Lily punched the seat to make Cindy shut the fuck up.

"We're gonna see this through, right, Sam? Sam?" Sam didn't answer Ruby, Lily was happy about that.

* * *

"Cas, I figured it out! The final seal, I know what the finale is!" Evie said. "What is it, Evelyn?" Castiel asked.

"Lilith. Lilith's the final seal. That's what Ruby's plan was all along, kill Lilith and raise Lucifer out of the cage." Evie said. "Oh, no. Sam's going to kill Lilith - we need to warn him. How?"

"We can't stop it."

"There must be a way to stop it. Something…anything. Cas, is there something?" Evie said. "There's nothing we can do, Evelyn." Castiel said.

"God, this is insane. I have to let Lily know." Evie took out her phone and dialed Lilyana's number but there was nothing but static on the other end. "Cas, what the hell? I need to tell Lily!"

"Its outside you coverage zone, Evelyn."

"There's no way of them. I didn't think Heaven had its own zone." Evie said. "Evelyn, you cannot tell anyone." Castiel said.

"Why not? Dean needs to know."

"We'll tell him when the time is right."

"Which is?"

"Soon." Cas said. "How-" His kissed her to shut her up. His hands were in her hair that was half-up and half-down. Evie wrapped her arms around Cas' neck, pulling him closer to her. He broke the kiss.

"Dean's trying to call Sam. We must go." Castiel said. "Now?" Evie groaned. He nodded as he kissed her forehead. They appeared behind Dean, telling him that he didn't get service up here.

"Why are you here, Cas?"

"We've been thought much together - you and I. And I just wanted to say, I'm sorry it ended like this." Cas said.

"'Sorry'? It's Armageddon, Cas. You need a bigger word than 'sorry'." Dean said. "They to understand - this is long foretold. This is your-"

"Destiny? Don't give me that 'holy' crap. Destiny, God's plan... It's all a bunch of lies, you poor, stupid son of a bitch! It's just a way for your bosses to keep me and keep you in line! You know what's real? People, families - that's real. And you're gonna watch them all burn?" Dean said. "What is so worth saving? I see nothing but pain here. I see inside you. I see your guilt, your anger, confusion. In paradise, all is forgiven. You'll be at peace. Even with Sam." Cas said.

"You can take your peace... and shove it up your lily-white ass. 'Cause I'll take the pain and the guilt. I'll even take Sam as is. It's a lot better than being some Stepford bitch in paradise. This is simple, Cas! No more crap about being a good soldier. There is a right and there is a wrong here, and you know it." Cas looked away from Dean. Evie just stood there like she didn't belong. She didn't know what to say either. "Look at me! You know it! You were gonna help me once, weren't you? You were gonna warn me about all this, before they dragged you back to bible camp. Help me now. Please." Dean said.

"What would you have me do?"

"Get me to Sam. We can stop this before it's too late."

"It is too late Dean. We can't really do anything besides be hunted down and killed." Evie said. "If there is anything worth dying for…this is it." Castiel looked away from Dean. Evie couldn't help but wonder if it was a good idea doing this.

"You spineless, soulless son of a bitch."

"Dean Winchester!"

"What do you care about dying? You're already dead! We're done!"

"Dean-"

"We're done!"

"Dean Winchester, you can't be serious right now." Evie said. "Evie just leave. I'm done with you too." Dean turned his back to them. Evie rubbed the back of her neck. That didn't end well.

* * *

Lily had Sam's phone, listening to the message from Dean. It was pretty much an apology for saying what he did at the hotel the other day. She handed the phone to him after she was finished. He listened to the message himself. Lily saw Ruby smirking while Sam was close to tears. What happened in the 10 seconds Lily listened to the message from Dean?

"Do it."

"Thank God." Ruby opened the trunk.

"No!"

* * *

"Castiel, you ready for this? I mean there must be an-" Castiel pressed his lips against hers. She tried to deepen the kiss but he pulled away too soon. "Just follow my lead." Evie nodded as they appeared behind Dean who was going to grab a burger off the silver plater. Castiel grabbed him by the shoulders and shoved him into the wall. Cas pressed his hand over Dean's mouth, drawing out his knife at the same time. They stared at each other, Dean understood what was happening. Cas let go of Dean, rolling up his sleeve, Evie took the knife and slit the skin. Castiel took the blood off his arm onto the wall - he was drawing an angel banishing sigil. Evie made the symbols in the sigil when Zachariah appeared.

"Castiel, Evelyn! Would you mind explaining just what the hell you two are doing?" He asked. Evie finished the drawing. She smiled at Cas as they both slammed their hands on the sigil. The blinding white light filled the room. Zachariah disappeared. Evie wiped the blood on her jeans.

"He won't be gone long. We have to find Sam and Lily now." Evie said. "Where is he?" Dean asked.

"I don't know. But I know who does. We have to stop him, Dean, from killing Lilith." Castiel said. "But Lilith's gonna break the final seal." Dean said.

"No, Lilith is the final seal! She dies - the end begins."

* * *

The three of them appeared in Chuck's house, he turned and saw them. He almost dropped the phone in process. "Wait. T-t-this isn't supposed to happen." He whimpered.

_"Sir?"_ They heard coming from the phone. "No, lady, this is definitely supposed to happen, but I just got to call you back." He hung up the phone and turned back to them. "I…uh…"


	38. Thirty-Eight

**Thirty-Eight**

**Yeah, well I know its not Monday but I got to thinking, why should I wait? Well, apparently I can't really. So, the final chapter of Daeva and the Fallen: The Angel has come. Thank you for the support and can't wait for you to read the next part of Evie and Lily's journey. And remember, some changes are coming in part three! A possible new couple and more on Evie's past. ;)**

**We have come to the end of Daeva and the Fallen: The Angel. Wow, it went by fast in my opinion and I can't wait for you to see Daeva and the Fallen: Lily Decides. I think you'll really enjoy it.**

**As of, Sunday night, I get all my shows back! YAY! Supernatural and Vampire Diaries! BEYOND EXCITED!**

**See you on Monday with Daeva and the Fallen: Lily Decides! **

* * *

Sam, Lily, and Ruby rounded the corner, Lilith raised her hand and the doors closed behind them.

* * *

"St. Mary's? What is it, a convent?" Dean asked. "Yeah, but you guys aren't supposed to be there. You're not in this story." Chuck said.

"Yeah, well…" Cas looked at Dean then at Evie. "We're making it up as we go." He said. The house started to rumble about them and a light shined through the windows.

"Aw, man! Not again!"

"It's the archangel! I'll hold him off! I'll hold them all off. Just stop Sam!" Castiel said. "No!" Evie said.

"Evelyn, take Dean, now!"

"Cas."

"Evie, I'm not going to say it again. Go." Castiel kissed her in front of Dean and Chuck. She nodded, taking Dean's hand. She snapped her fingers.

* * *

Sam flicked his hand, sending Lilith flying across the room. She slammed into the altar. "I've been waiting for this…for a very long time." Sam said. "Then give me your best shot." She challenged. He reached out his hand, choking her from afar but he stopped. Evie and Dean ran to the doors when Ruby smirked at them. The doors became bolted shut.

"Sam! Sam!"

"Lily, stop! No!"

"Dean?"

"Evie!"

"What are you waiting for?! Now! Sam, now!" Ruby said into his ear. Lilith was laughing. "You turned yourself into a freak. A monster. And now you're not gonna bite? I'm sorry, but that is honestly adorable." She said.

Sam raised his hand, Lily gasped when his eyes turned black. Ruby grabbed her and covered her mouth with her hand as Lily tried to scream. She was trying to get Sam to reconsider. If Evie and Dean were on the other side of the door, something was wrong. Lilith gasped in pain, slowly dying until her body went limp and fell to the ground. Sam's eyes turned back to normal, Lily struggled out of Ruby's grasped.

"You did it. I mean, it was little touch-and-go for a while, but…you did it." The blood was pouring out of Lilith's body. The blood was making a circle on the ground. "What? What-what did I do?" Sam asked.

"You ordered the door. And now he's free at last. He's free at last!" Ruby smiled.

"No, no, no, no. No, he - Lilith - I stopped her. I killed her!" Sam said. Lily punched Ruby in the mouth. "Why do you think Dean and Evie are outside the door, Sam?" Lily asked.

"It is written that the first demon shall be the last seal. And you bust her open. Now guess who's coming to dinner." Ruby said.

"Oh, no."

"Guess again." Dean and Evie were trying to gain access to the room but nothing. "You don't even know how hard this was! All the demons out for my head. No one knew. I was the best of those sons of bitches! The most loyal! Not even Alistair knew! Only Lilith! Yeah, I'm sure you're a little angry right now, but, I mean, come on, Sam! Even you have to admit - I'm-I'm awesome!" Ruby said.

"You bitch. You lying bitch." Sam tried to use his abilities when he dropped to the ground, clutching his head. Lilyana ran to his side to help him out. "Don't hurt yourself, Sammy. It's useless. You shot you payload on the boss." Ruby said.

"The blood…you poisoned me."

"No. It wasn't the blood. It was you…and your choices. I just gave you the options, and you chose the right path every time. You didn't need the feather to fly, you had it in you the whole time, Dumbo. I know it's hard to see it now... but this is a miracle. So long coming. Everything Azazel did, and Lilith did. Just to get you here. And you were the only one who could do it." Ruby said. "Why? W-why me?" Sam asked.

"Because...it had to be you, Sammy. It always had to be you. You saved us. You set him free - he's gonna be grateful. He's gonna repay you in ways that you can't even imagine." Ruby said as Dean broke the door open. Ruby stood in front of them.

"You're too late."

"I don't care."

"Dean! The knife!" Lily yelled as she got up from the ground. Sam got up and grabbed her from behind. Lily stabbed Ruby. "That's for taking my grace." Lily ripped off the necklace. She stabbed her again. "And for lying." And a third time. "And being a bitch." She watched as Ruby died in front of her eyes. She pulled the knife out and Sam let her go.

"I'm sorry."

The blood on the ground finished it pattern. "Uh, guys. We need to get out of here. Now!" Evie said as the room began to have a bright white light like the last few times.

"Sammy, let's go."

"Dean…he's coming." The room flashed white at them.


End file.
